Two reasons to come home
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Request fic. Chifuyu had always some sort past that would haunt her for the rest of her days. She had learned to live with that. She agreed on those rules. But she wouldn't allow them to hurt the two. Chifuyu was going to protect them. For her, her twin siblings, Ichika and Madoka were the reasons she would come home.
1. Mondo Grosso Disaster

**This is done as a request. The concept intrigued me and that is why I am going to do this one. No spoilers in the AN, it will come in the story.**

**It's also for a long while I have written just an Infinite Stratos story.**

**I will enjoy this fic. **

**For the start of this one, we are in for a long ride.**

* * *

Chifuyu stood before the arena. Second time she was here. Inwards, she couldn't help but think about it.

Violence was her only thing she was good at. That was ironic. She escaped one life of violence to go to the next. She wondered how that went.

There was one difference this time.

Okay, more of them.

First of all, was that the opponents didn't die.

Second was that she now had two reasons to fight. Ones that were personal and close to her heart. The ones sitting at home for her.

When she escaped that life, now nearly eight years ago, she had only one thing in her mind. Ichika.

She didn't care about the fact that he was born out of her DNA, she didn't care that he was an artificial human, she didn't care about all of that.

That boy was her brother and she would be damned that she would let Ichika soak his hands in blood like what happened to her.

Chifuyu made sure that she got herself bloody when she saved him that night. She only needed one arm to kill.

Ichika was the only thing on her mind. That was true.

But when she got to his location, she couldn't leave her. That girl.

It was looking into a Goddamned mirror. A mirror that made you look younger.

The brown eyes were red and she could cry again.

Madoka would know it if she would be lying if Chifuyu told her that she would back soon for her. That she would go back for here.

One arm was carrying Ichika, the boy soundly asleep. So Chifuyu took the girl up and lifted Madoka against her blood-soaked clothes. She could feel tears on her shirt. It wouldn't be easy.

Chifuyu knew that. Surviving alone wasn't going to be easy. Ichika would make it harder. With three, that would be a hellish road.

Looking back at it and through all the pain and hardship, this life had been a better choice. Chifuyu wasn't home much of the time. The twins got good at helping each other. Ichika ran the household and Madoka helped him through. Coming home to cooked food and a clean house was just great.

She grew used to body contact. It made her wonder how her little sister was such a cuddle bug yet Chifuyu didn't protest it.

Madoka's hug was the best thing after a long day of hard work. Coupled that with Ichika's food that got on the table and the habit of his hugs was something she grew used to.

They lived like that. Brother and sisters. They didn't have the most normal relationship but they certainly had a good solid one.

She shook her head and smiled at the fact that she had such a wonderful younger brother and sister. One could say that both adored Chifuyu and that was true.

Chifuyu loved Ichika and Madoka and would go through hell for them.

For them, she would drop everything and go home for them.

But now, she had no choice but to fight the whole thing out. Before she could join in, her name was shouted by.

One of the attendants raced to her. "Orimura-sama, Orimura-sama. Wait." The Brunhilde turned towards the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it? Unless it is important, it can wait." The woman heaved and tried to speak.

"It's about your siblings." Now, that was enough for Chifuyu to drop everything, her mouth included. It was an open secret for the entire world that for Chifuyu Orimura, nothing was more important than her brother and sister.

So it was no surprise that the attendant got flung to the side with some great force.

"What about them?"

"They've been kidnapped. And the perpetrators want to talk to you." Chifuyu went into full big sister/war goddess mode.

"What do you mean, they have been kidnapped? Where are they?"

The Brunhilde got a cellphone shown to her and on the screen was a guy. Why did they always have their faces hidden by that? Cowards. When Chifuyu was done with him, she would have his sword sticking out his guts.

"Chifuyu Orimura. Good to finally see you talking to us." Chifuyu's glare would have left the guy extra crispy.

"Shut it. Where are my siblings?" The man smiled at her.

"Your little brother and sister are fine. They have been into our tender care. Now, if you want them to stay that way, both of us have something the other desires. You want to have your siblings. We want you to quit your match and come to us as a matter of surrender. You do so, we'll return your siblings no worse for the wear. If you refuse, they'll be returned but much worse for the wear. Make your choice."

Chifuyu glared at the screen.

"Do you know where they have been taken?"

"We might be able to help you." Chifuyu turned to a couple of generals and from the looks of it, they were foreign. A few older men as well and Chifuyu wasn't sure how this would work.

"Yes."

"We have been able to track down the call. But this isn't free." Chifuyu wanted to rip the guy from the inside out but kept her breathing.

"What is it?"

"We'll give up the location where they are keeping your siblings. In return, you will go to Germany for a year to train our cadets." Before the words were spoken, Chifuyu had her answer.

"Done. Where are they?"

"They are at an abounded base. We can send you the details." Chifuyu glared at him.

"Do so, I'm en route there." She deployed her Infinite Stratos, the Kurazakura and flew off. The general could breathe easy. This could have gone very bad, very fast. Now, Chifuyu could let the guys who deserved her wrath experience their own hell before she sent them to the permanent one.

But things would take a very different turn there.

At the base, one Ichika Orimura began to wake up. His head was throbbing. He made the vow then and there he would never touch alcohol.

Oh, wait. His head was throbbing because some asshat had clubbed his head instead of him going at underage drinking. Where would you think of that? Just going to school with your twin and you'd get grabbed off the street and kidnapped.

Japan is one of the safest countries in the world. Yeah, right. He needed to have one long talk about that with some idiots.

That is one thing but now, he had to find Madoka. Just their luck.

His hands were tied to his behind and there was no way he could get out of them pretty soon. Great. Ichika wasn't that scared for himself. That wasn't the thing that scared him.

Madoka. That was the thing that frightened him. His little sister. Even by a few minutes.

Damn, the fear was getting to him.

What happened next would change his entire life.

'Ichi-nii?' That was his sister, no doubt about that. But as soon he looked around, he couldn't see the face of Madoka.

It was also not spoken too loud. Was he getting insane?

'Madoka?' He softly asked in his mind. If he got a reply, it meant he wasn't ready for the loony bin.

'Ichi-nii. I hear you but I can't see you.' That was enough confirmation for Ichika.

His younger twin was here and he could communicate with her. 'Madoka, I didn't go insane, right?' Hearing the snort of his twin, he was sure that he heard her.

'To go insane you need to have brains working. I don't think you have that, Ichi-nii. So yeah. But the question is here that you can't see me but you can hear me.'

Making a mental nod, Ichika was sure of that. 'Yep, I can hear you loud and clear. Where are you? I am locked some sort of cellar. Can't move my arms that much. They're tied. You?'

'No difference from me, Ichi-nii. I am not alone. I heard some.' Suddenly, she shut up and Ichika gulped on that.

Fear flooded in his system. He wasn't sure how but this wasn't his fear, how weird it might sound. 'Madoka. Madoka. Please. Answer me.'

He begged his twin but didn't hear her. What he did notice was that the fear that flooded in his body. Struggling against the restraints, Ichika was sure this wouldn't stand. He wasn't going to die from fear while his twin was dying from fear.

The chains around his hands protested on the strain that he was putting on them. Thick chains, a normal human couldn't possibly break them. Well, Ichika found that science could take a hike. He wasn't going to sit here and let his little sister die in fear.

Besides, he had seen the things that Chifuyu did. If she could do that, he was the same. The chains on the back began to strain even further. Taking a deep breath in, Ichika again struggled. A chain was as strong as the weakest link and Ichika was damn sure that there was a weak link now.

He let the chains go, took a breath and went after them again. Ichika was sure he heard cracks on them and he wasn't just going to sit until they broke.

And for some reason, he was going to breakthrough. The chains strained further against him and when they broke, Ichika stumbled on the ground, his hands stopping his fall.

"Ow." He muttered and looked at his hands. They had their light wounds but not too bad. He was free now but he needed to find his sister.

If they could talk to each other in their head, Ichika might be able to find her. Sensing down, he couldn't see where his sister was but he could feel the fear dripping from one location. It didn't take long to track her.

Did he always have this sense?

But that was for later. Now, he had to find his little sis. Trying his best, Ichika was busy on locating her while he sneaked around.

The place was dark with a few light sources. Luckily, his eyes had grown used to it and he had no trouble walking around.

It reminded him of a game he played with Dan last time. The protagonist had to stay in the dark. Ichika found it no fun but it was good to help him out. When he saw a light moving, it was guards walking around.

His heart was throbbing against his chest and he wasn't sure if it would stay there or rip out from his ribcage. It wasn't just his fear. His little sister was quiet but he could feel her fear crawling in his system. She was deadly afraid and that wasn't great.

Ichika had to take several turns around the guards who were patrolling. Luckily for him, the location of Madoka hadn't changed much. So despite walking in circles, he had a general direction to save his sister.

He had a simple plan. Find his sister, free her and get out. Shouldn't be too hard.

If he could find her for starters. But that is one thing.

Eventually, he turned what he felt to the location and when he was sure, it was higher and Ichika had been crawling on the stairs. He was sure that she was there. Opening the door, hoping that no one would hear him when he entered the place. Tied on a chair, he found his little sister.

Her eyes lit up and Ichika was right on time to press a finger on his mouth, alerting her to silence. She was happy and for some reason, Ichika could feel relief flooding his system.

Closing, the door, Ichika looked around and found a suitable knife to cut the ropes of his sister. Before she was well and good out the chair, her arms were around his upper body and he could feel tears staining his shirt.

Her heart was pumping so loud, he could hear it.

"Ichi-nii. Am I happy to see you." Hugging her back, he smiled.

"Keep those emotions for later, Madoka. We need to get out of here." Ichika answered with the same feelings in his voice. He was overjoyed to see his little sister.

That is why the next voice that spoke caused the hope of the twins to die in their eyes.

"You are going nowhere." Color drained from their faces and slowly turning his head, Ichika was greeted by at least three grown-up women. Their eyes were hidden by masks but their mouths were shown and a cruel smile was formed on their lips.

Their suits were black, like that of an Infinite Stratos and both Madoka as Ichika knew that they had no chance to get away from them.

This was looking very bleak.

The next moment, something totally different happened. None of the five individuals could foresee this but for Madoka and Ichika, the fact that the room got blown to pieces, it could only mean that their big sister had come to save them.

And they decided that they could make a fortune on betting as in the rubble was one incredibly angry and furiously pissed off Chifuyu Orimura.

"Get your filthy hands of my siblings!" Ichika was sure that in this life, he had become a mongoose. He had heard both his sisters speak with venom that they could be snakes.

Hence why he was a mongoose. Mongooses are immune for snake venom. Ichika smiled as his sister didn't give their assailants a chance to react.

Ichika closed his eyes when Chifuyu Orimura cut through the three women like they were made of tissue paper. He knew that Madoka did the same.

When it was over, they heard the Kurezakura, his big sister's Infinite Stratos unit, shut down and opening their eyes, Chifuyu Orimura stood between the bodies and she turned to the twins.

There was no guessing who moved first but the end result was the same. Chifuyu could feel two set of arms around her neck. Lucky for the oldest Orimura sibling that neither of the twins had hit a growth spurt. With just thirteen years of age, Chifuyu had to actually kneel for the hug.

One arm was around each one of the twins while the rare sight of Chifuyu Orimura, Ichika Orimura, and Madoka Orimura cried their eyes out.

Chifuyu wasn't that big a fan of physical affection but knew that her little brother and sister had been through a largely traumatic experience, one she most likely helped causing and that right now, they needed to know they were safe.

And she would never admit it but the fact that her two reasons to come home was nearly lost and were now safe hugging her was another thing she would need as well.

"I knew you would come, Chifuyu-nee. I just knew." Madoka said between and Chifuyu caressed that hair off her. "Sorry that I took so long."

"You have one good timing, Chifuyu-nee. One more second and I don't even want to know what would have happened." Ichika was next and Chifuyu didn't know what a shudder was as she felt a chill down her spine. She didn't want to know it either.

"Ichika, Madoka. I am so sorry." Neither boy nor girl had ever heard their sister say that. Or have a voice that sounded so broken.

She let go and both twins felt something break as they saw Chifuyu Orimura that hurt. Tears came down her eyes but neither of the twins agreed on that.

"Why? You came to save us. Like you always do." Ichika said.

"Yep. We knew that you came around." Madoka stood by her brother.

Chifuyu sighed as she took the two up in her arms.

"I think we best talk about this home. Agreed." The two nodded and Chifuyu held close on the two. They wanted to get out before any media vultures would come. They did not need those idiots hounding them.

And it was one long flight home.

Back in Japan.

Chifuyu landed the Infinite Stratos in her backyard while the twins got out. "Now, I would love to talk about this whole mess. But I think we are all in dire need of a shower and food." The stomach spoke for the two of them. "Ichika, take the first bath. I think that you won't take as long. Do you mind if you make us something to eat while we are there?"

Ichika didn't find it in himself to argue. So he raced upstairs and dumped his dirty clothes in the box. He winced as he felt the straps on his arms. It felt unreal.

He had come home from painful long days at work and this was even worse.

Stripping down, Ichika looked at himself in the mirror. He was battered and bruised. He had to ask Madoka to attach some bandages on him.

Taking care that his scrubbing didn't hurt him, Ichika couldn't help but feel his muscles ache. He didn't want to know about his sisters. How they must feel about this all.

Downstairs, Madoka and Chifuyu had already changed their clothing. Madoka couldn't help but glance at her older sister. If she grew up with even half the curves, Madoka was sure to be one knockout.

The clothes had blood on her body left behind. Madoka wasn't sure how they got out that alive. Taking out a bathrobe, Chifuyu handed one to Madoka. The little sister nodded while they sat down. Ichika never took long but before their brother walked out, they would have to wait.

Madoka walked over to her sister and Chifuyu didn't have to be a mind reader of what her little sister wanted. A good hug and Madoka sat down on her lap.

No reason for them to act tough. They had been through hell and they were all shaken.

Soft sobs came out of Madoka while Chifuyu hugged her little sister. The soft words of "I'm sorry" were spoken but Chifuyu didn't blame her little sister one bit.

She would rather die than admit it but Chifuyu needed to feel her little sister.

The sound next to her was Ichika. The boy had dressed in a short and shirt. "Bath is free. I'll make something simple." He just muttered before he moved to the kitchen. Chifuyu took one heavy breath. When she got out of the bath, the first thing she would do was taking her little brother and let him cry out.

The two took it well but were hurt as hell over the pain of what happened to them.

Chifuyu knew that they needed to have a chat about this. It would be harsh but they needed something to heal from this. When they were in the bath, Ichika prepared something simple. They had some curry rice leftovers that he could heat up. In the bath, Madoka had her hair done by Chifuyu. It always calmed her little sister down.

When Madoka was done, Chifuyu poured the soft water over Madoka's head. Chifuyu had to talk about this now but that was for later. Now, when the blood was from her, Chifuyu carried her little sister to the bath and slowly lowered her in the hot water.

Neither of the two would admit it but they secretly enjoyed this soft bonding. They soaked in the hot water while their aching muscles healed from their trip. When Chifuyu was sure that Madoka would fall asleep, she woke the little girl up and carried her out.

The dressing was something that Madoka had to do herself. Their sleeping wear was worn and above that, bathrobes.

When the smell of food hit the place, they entered the living room. Ichika had already put down the pot of curry while he had prepared the table.

"You could have eaten already. Especially with how hungry you must have been." Ichika shrugged on the comment of his big sister.

"Well, I could wait a bit more. And I think I like to have eaten something before you tell us this story, sis." Ichika sat down while Chifuyu pulled him in a hug.

"You are one tough boy. Don't keep this bottled up." She said while Madoka sat down. Ichika took his place and Chifuyu took the other spot. After the food was shared and an Itadakimasu was heard, they started eating. Bites of rice and curry went down their mouths. A warm soft feeling was spread through their bodies.

Stomachs got filled and Ichika couldn't help but feel how really surreal this was. When it was over, Ichika sat down with his sisters on the couches.

"Okay, Chifuyu-nee."

"Start talking."

Chifuyu took one deep breath. She, of course, had to tell the twins of what all went on but she couldn't tell the whole truth. Not now.

It would break the two.

"I think I can tell you who kidnapped you. It wasn't a country. No one would try that. You two were kidnapped by an organization of Phantom Task."

Ichika raised one eyebrow. "What a stupid name. Did they make that to sound cool?" Chifuyu snorted.

One time she thought the same thing.

"You can say that. Those guys are today's terrorists. Loyal to no one, they are going on their own way. Recently, they decided to act and look for Infinite Stratos. There are indeed organizations and people fighting against them. But what it all is and who is responsible, that is a very good question." Madoka and Ichika shared a look.

"Why did they go after us?" Chifuyu sighed and looked at the bottle in the drawer.

"You'll get it when you talk more. Chifuyu-nee, if they're after Infinite Stratos, am I wrong thinking they wanted to get to you via us?" Ichika asked his older sister and the Brunhilde couldn't help but look for the words.

"Ichi-nii is right, Chifuyu-nee. They couldn't hurt you. The best pilot in the world."

The male remembered something that happened a good while ago.

"Chifuyu-nee, weren't they also involved in the Antwerp Expo bombing about a year and a half ago?" Ichika asked as that was all over the news.

His older sister nodded. What a shitshow that was true. The bombing destroyed quite a few lives at that place.

Chifuyu had heard that quite some buzz was picked up from there.

Looking back to her sister, she pulled Madoka to her lap. When she sat on the left knee, Ichika took the right knee. She got really lucky that they weren't that big.

"Yeah, you two can be too smart for your own good. That is indeed why they went after you. And that is not all." Chifuyu couldn't help but nearly break when she had to tell more.

"Ichika, Madoka. The reason I found you two so fast." Taking a gulp, Chifuyu found her heartbreaking.

Taking a breath, Chifuyu hoped to speak.

"Germany had found you two. In return for the location, I have to go to Germany for a year." It was a good thing they sat at their big sister's lap because the twins had the feeling the ground beneath their feet had been swept away.

"Huh?" Ichika asked. He wasn't sure that his voice was around.

"What?" Madoka followed her brother.

Chifuyu sighed and couldn't help but now think about the complications of her actions. Her impulsiveness had caused her to save her siblings.

"I have already said yes. I am so sorry about this. I wasn't thinking. I just heard you two were taken and the only thing on our mind was saving you two." Ichika and Madoka couldn't help but feel lots of guilt.

"So it is our fault?"

Glaring at her brother, Chifuyu took a moment to calm down. "Of course not. You two are not responsible for this. Neither for me quitting the match. I did that on my own volition." Ichika nodded and sat back down on the couch. But not before he handed his sister a glass.

It was the good stuff and Ichika didn't fault her for drinking.

If he was in his sister's shoes, he would do the same thing.

"You two. Well, I have told you before. You're the singular and only reason why I went so far. I don't care about some stupid title or about winning some fucking tournament. You two are my reasons. That is all there is to it. But now. I am not sure what to do next."

Madoka got the meaning and shared a look with her brother. "They got us from our way from school. If they can pull that off, there is no place on the earth we can be safe." Chifuyu had to agree.

"Indeed. The only place that I might see as safe is with someone that I rather don't have you be around." Chifuyu's voice left enough for them on what that could be.

"Taba-nee." Madoka answered the unspoken question. It had been years since they had seen the mad scientist. Tabane Shinonono, the child genius who created the Infinite Stratos and rocked over the world.

Ichika was sure people used stronger terms. That aside, she was the smartest thing on the planet and she could easily take care of the two.

Coincidentally, the Orimura siblings were a select few of individuals who were on Tabane's Christmas list.

The other person, besides the three, was Houki Shinonono, an old friend from Ichika and Madoka and Tabane's little sister. It had been nearly four years since they parted ways with the girl. Madoka was sure it was one of the few times she had seen Ichika cry.

"I don't want to leave you two here. Not with what happened last night. But there is no safe place. I can't be in Germany and leave you two behind." Chifuyu said as she downed her drink.

"Tabane is the best shot I have to keep the two of you safe until my return. I can contact her and she can find you. She has been hidden for years, she can take the two of you." Ichika looked over his options. At this point, the number of times he wished to have a father or mother around, was not to count. Or another family member.

Aunt, uncle, hell, even an older brother.

But it had always been like that. They didn't have that. It had always been him, his older sister, Chifuyu and his younger sister, Madoka.

Ichika had grown used to that. For years, he had to. It was okay. He had his sisters and they didn't have the easiest of lives. But they had built out something decent. A life that cost them a lot but gave them a lot.

"When I'm back, the first thing I will do is picking you up. But Madoka is right. Tabane is the safest. She can educate you two and keep you up to speed." The two nodded.

"I'll call her and we'll see how it goes." Chifuyu took out her cellphone. Internally, she cringed herself on the idea of having to call Tabane. But she knew she had to.

The rings came on the simple black one that she used were just three and the three just waited.

In some lab, with bad lightening, some weird woman was working with a sort of disinterest in what she was doing.

Now, that wasn't the weirdest thing. This woman wore a sort of maid outfit that you would see in a sort of kid's movie. The clothes did little to hide the fact that she had one killer body with a slim figure but with a great set of tits. Those were actually very well seen from it as the clothes did little to hide those tits. Above the maid outfit, a lab coat was hung.

Long hair, a mix of purple and pink was mixed between it and on top of it. Actual mechanical rabbit ears that flipped when the ring tone went over.

'Imperial force defied. Facing five hundred samurai.' For some reason, she felt like she earned some points in a book in a person she didn't care about.

"This ringtone. I know that one." A highly bubbly voice lit up and the phone was grabbed.

"Yo, yo, hey, hey! Sup." One time would have been more than enough. Chifuyu could feel the headache coming. Madoka sighed. She liked Tabane a lot. More than her sister actually did. The energy was infectious and Tabane loved to talk with Madoka.

"This is everyone's beloved idol Tabane Shinonono!" Ichika shared a look of sympathy with his sister. He liked Tabane as well but was the actual middle ground to where he could get annoyed.

Chifuyu groaned. "Tabane."

"Hey, hey. Chi-chan. How are you doing? How are Madocchi and Ikkun? Are they okay?" She took a deep breath and resigned herself to the fate she was condemning her brother and sister too.

"Shut it. You know damn well why I am calling." The sigh made Chifuyu hope for the effect.

"Yeah, yeah. I have already known what it is going on. They were at it."

"You know, I told them about Phantom Task. But that is not the biggest reason why I am calling." Chifuyu said and the twins just looked at her.

"Did you call me so you could proclaim your never-ending love for me?" Ichika had to bite his tongue. His sister had to find someone or they had to look for her. Not that he was opposed to that. His sister had a damn good reason to be single at her age.

"You know. If you want some stress relief, call around. But I called you for another reason. Ichika and Madoka are no longer safe in my house."

"And because you need a place for them to stay, you called me, your beloved wife, to take care of them."

"I would have loved to have someone else to take care of them."

_In a parallel universe (Stories Told but this is upcoming)_

Kerlongsj sneezed one time while he was laying in a bed. It was damn late at night and he wasn't moving a bit. Around his arms, Chifuyu and Reiri didn't even wake up. The late-night had really killed them and they needed some sleep. They were all tired.

Kerlongsj had forgone his T-shirt and to do him a favor, Reiri and Chifuyu had wrapped his arms in their tits. Still, he needed some more sleep. Hoping that neither Kizuna or Ichika found them, the Flemish Devil slept on. The girls pressed themselves closer to him.

_Back in Two reasons_

"But I have no one else to turn to for now. So I need you to take care of Ichika and Madoka." The voice was so loud that Chifuyu removed her ears from the phone and Ichika could hear the voice loud and clear.

"Yahhhhooo! Ikkun and Madocchi are coming to have a sleepover! For this entire year. This is gonna be so much fun!"

Ichika and Madoka sighed. They knew this was going to have some pains for them. Ichika's slight blush reminded Chifuyu that she had to tell her best friend.

"Tabane. While I don't mind your ideas for fun, you will not even think about molesting my little brother or sister. If I find out that you have put your hands somewhere remotely indecent, I will cut them off and force them in places that I am not saying out loud in front of my siblings."

"Noted, Chi-chan. But what if they come asking?" Turning to the subjects of their conversation, Chifuyu didn't want to have the talk of why the faces of Ichika and Madoka turned bright red.

She guessed for not altogether related reasons. Ichika had been in love with Houki or was trying to figure that out. Despite all the differences, Tabane looked very similar to Houki in appearance and her brother was just thirteen years old. With Tabane being twenty years old, there was a good chance that Ichika might have at least some physical attraction.

Madoka blushed because of her inexperience in the matters of love. Not that Chifuyu was a big help on that matter. If she had to believe the stories of Ichika, Madoka swung for boys. Not that Madoka wouldn't deny that Tabane was a very attractive woman. Same with Chifuyu by the way. In a purely objective matter of speaking.

"I don't think they would want to. And that is it. Pick them up tomorrow morning. Oh, and do me a favor. Go on with their education." Chifuyu said and with that, she closed the call.

"You okay, Chifuyu-nee?" The groans were audible.

"Ichika, do yourself a favor. When you go to high school, try to find some older male friends. It might help you. But now, we all go to bed. I gotta be up early for the pickup to Germany. I won't wake you up and I'll let Tabane."

"Nuh-uh." Madoka cut her sister off.

"No way." Ichika backed his sister up. "That morning will be the last time we will see you for one entire year. We will see you off. That's the least what I can do."

Needless to say, more tears were shed that day while the three Orimura siblings cried their eyes out when they sat together.

Despite the complete day of disaster and the drainage of emotions, none of them slept well in their own beds.

Around midnight, Ichika found himself walking to the toilet. After he was done with his business, Ichika heard the creaking of a door.

Dressed in a simple nightgown, that was quite accentuating of her figure, Ichika found Madoka looking at him.

They would talk later about the link with Tabane but now, they didn't need that. Doing the one thing they had done if they had a hard time sleeping, they moved to Chifuyu's room.

Chifuyu's room could be placed in one certain area. Surrounded by swords and knives, there were also awards that hung on the wall. A desk that hadn't seen much use was also there. In the middle of this room was a large queen size bed.

Chifuyu had been surprised by it when Ichika and Madoka had saved up a ton of money to buy it for her. She was wearing a white nightgown like her sister and the Brunhilde turned to see her little brother and sister standing in the room with an unease.

Chifuyu kept in her groaning as it would mean that she would catch some few hours of sleep as well and it would bring her heart some rest.

Sleeping underneath her arms, their bodies producing enough heat, the three felt in a sleep that was more than comfortable.

Underneath her wings, Chifuyu kept Ichika and Madoka safe to her.

A few hours after that comfortable sleep, Chifuyu had to wake up and moved away from the comfortable place. Shooing her siblings away, Ichika and Madoka followed her example.

Packing the essentials that they needed, they had spent a Sunday in some regard. Ichika sent a message to Dan to tell him that neither he or his twin would be at school.

Making the promise they'd be buddies, he put in the message that Ichika had run in a bad spot and he needed to be somewhere safe. Ichika asked him to inform Kazuma and Ran of the matter.

Madoka was glad that she didn't have to school as she forgot her homework. Besides that, she would miss her school life.

Ichika ran down to make some miso soup. He added some tsukemono, nori, and kobachi. Some rice was also added and the sisters ate fast. Not before long, a car stopped and a honk was heard.

First, Madoka gave her sister a hug. Whispering she would call as soon she landed in Germany, Ichika at least was happy they would find a way to keep in contact.

After Chifuyu let his sister go, he nearly threw his sister off the floor as he hugged the life out of her. Chifuyu smiled and returned the hug. "I'll be fine, you two," Chifuyu said as she let her brother go. After that, she took her suitcase and left. Ichika looked at Madoka and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be fine. And we know Tabane-san. We are not in a bad spot." Madoka nodded and smiled at her brother.

The two waved their sister goodbye while they just went back inside. Or at least, that was the plan. A giant rocket in the shape of a carrot slammed into the ground, toppling the twins over.

'Now I understand why Chifuyu-nee gets tired of her. This would drive any normal person up the wall.'

The link told them the same thing as a hyper bunch of energy slammed out the carrot. Ichika barely had any time to realize what was going on until he could feel his face being slammed into a soft, warm and very good smelling place.

"Oh, Ikkun. I have heard what happened." Tabane said in a dramatic voice. "You poor thing." Madoka could only smile in amazement while Madoka pressed Ichika closer in her cleavage. The softness of her breasts enveloped his face while he couldn't move away.

Breathing was now needed as Tabane just pressed on him. "Tell your big sis Taba-nee all about it." Madoka couldn't help but chuckle. Houki would kill her sister if she saw this.

Her sister would kill Tabane if she saw this.

Ichika arms could reach her behind but Tabane just continued with the pressing. "Give your big sister a big hug and a kiss." Ichika got away from her.

"Good morning, Tabane-san." He said politely as she moved closer to him.

"Oh, come on. Ikkun. How long do we know each other?" Tabane stood before him. "Oh, Madocchi, I didn't see you before." Madoka wasn't sure if she wanted to know if that was true.

What she did know was that she didn't want to be gasping for air. "Good morning, Tabane-san." The girl said and before long, Tabane jumped up to the girl and Madoka avoided her.

"Taba-nee Chifuyu-nee told you that you can't molest us. Do you want me to call her and tell her what you did with Ichi-nii?" That stopped the scientist dead in her tracks.

"Of course not, my two beloved ones. I am just so happy to see you two and so glad that Chi-chan had the right idea to leave you two in my capable hands. Now, don't you worry. We are off to my secret hideout."

Ichika looked at the carrot. "Eh, Tabane-san, I hate to say this but I don't think we can all fit in that. Plus, we need our luggage." Ichika voiced his ideas while Tabane just smirked at him.

"You don't need them, Ikkun. I have plenty of clothes at my place. Fit for you and Madocchi. And don't worry about it. We can all fit in."

Before the two could react, they were jammed in the carrot. Ichika had no idea fifteen minutes could be so long with a set of an extremely well-developed tits enveloping his head. He was glad he grew up in the house filled with women as he wasn't sure how he had this much self-control.

Why couldn't his sister have some male friends or some guy who knew to protect them? Madoka sat in the back of Tabane and could only sigh. This was going to be one long and tough ride.

After they were done, Ichika got out of the place. He hoped that no one would ever know of that. Glancing over to Tabane, he was sure that it wasn't that great. The woman was a complete mad genius who had sociopathic tendencies. If she didn't have those, Ichika considered her a knock out. With some silent voice in his head, telling him that he had to hope that Houki would grow up with the same set of tits.

Madoka could only shake her head. She had a good idea that Madoka was very into girls if the interactions of her sister were anything to go by. Ichika just received the attention because he was the object of Houki's affection and Chifuyu's little brother. Madoka was also like Chifuyu. Deemed by Tabane Shinonono as interesting.

The lab was a huge place. How Tabane hid from the rest of the world was beyond her. Machinery placed around them, huge circles of it and devices beyond the normal thing. What stood out the most was a table where four chairs were placed. At that table, a silver-haired girl was seated.

Wearing a similar getup like Tabane, although, with less exposition, the girl couldn't be that much older than Ichika or Houki. She had her eyes closed. On her head, some sort of flower attachment was stuck.

The looked around them. Even with that, she had heard the three enter.

"Tabane-sama. You have returned." The voice was monotone and Ichika raised an eyebrow. A person who was worthy of Tabane. Blasphemy.

"Hey, Chloe-chan. I am back. And I brought friends with me. This is Ikkun and Madocchi. They're the twin siblings of Chi-chan." The two looked at the silverette. "Hello," the now appointed Ikkun looked at Chloe.

"Good afternoon, Ikkun, Madocchi." The twins grimaced on the names.

"My real name is Ichika. And this is my sister Madoka." The girl smiled as she looked at them. "As Tabane-sama said. Ikkun and Madocchi."

Just great. They weren't here for five minutes and they already had to deal with the names. Ichika glared at the girl.

"If you call us that again, I'm going to get mad. Just call us Ichika or Madoka. Not those ridiculous nicknames." The woman smiled at him.

"Why would you get mad? Those names are fitting for you two." Madoka glared at her until she came with a solution. Trying something, she used her link to talk to Ichika.

'_Neh, Ichi-nii. Got an idea. With her white hair, what does she remind you of?'_

'_I would say snow. Why?" _Ichika mentally asked and he made a note to ask Tabane to take a look at that.

'_Well, what if we call her Cryolo? Like from Cryolophosaurus? White hair, Chloe? How about that?' _

Smiling deviously, Ichika agreed. "Well, if you insist that you use a nickname, we'll give you one as well. Cryolo? That sounds marvelous, don't you think, Madoka?" The girl smirked at her brother and agreed. Her face lit up as Chloe was trying to glare at the two with her eyes closed.

"Neh, Ikkun. Madocchi, I think we need to catch up. There is something I would like to look up." The scientist talked and Ichika looked at Tabane.

"What is that, Tabane-san?" Ichika asked and the girl just smirked at him. "Well, Ikkun. I am just wondering. What happened during the kidnapping of you two?" Ichika sighed and looked at the table filled with all good stuff.

"Do you mind if we sit down and eat during that, Tabane-san? We might need it." Madoka stood by her brother.

When they sat down, getting tea and pastries, the twins recounted the whole story. They had no real reason to hide all the secrets. They told Tabane what happened but when they got on the mental stuff, Tabane stopped him talking.

"Ikkun, wait a second. What do you mean with a link?"

Ichika looked at Madoka and his sister back at him. "I don't know how to really explain it. It is a link between us. It's like we can talk in our heads. It also helped me track Madoka down. What is that?" Tabane sighed while she was thinking about it.

"Ikkun, Madocchi. Can you two come with me for a sec?" They did and Ichika was sure that Tabane's lab had everything.

Before long, Ichika laid on an operation table and the girl made a device going over his head. Behind a few X-Ray proofs safe walls, Madoka and Chloe stood behind Tabane who was looking it over.

"Nothing abnormal so far but there is something in his mind going on. One of those lobs isn't supposed to be there. Never seen one before. What I find weird is the stuff is having a lot of electrical sending. It also acts as a receiver." Tabane looked it over and she found it amusing.

"Madocchi. Do you mind switching with Ikkun so I can look it up." The youngest Orimura looked at Tabane and back to Ichika.

"Sure." Walking to her brother, she pointed a thumb to Tabane. "Switching it up, Ichi-nii. My turn to get looked at my brain." Ichika smirked at her.

"Well, let's hope they will find something." The glare made her adorable.

"They did with you. So it will work with me." Madoka sat down while Ichika looked at Tabane.

"So what are you looking for, Tabane-san?" Ichika asked the busty genius who smirked at him.

"There is something weird in your head, Ikkun. And I have an idea it is just working out in your heads. Give me some time." Tabane said and on the screen, Madoka's skull popped up.

"Same thing as with you, Ikkun," Tabane smirked as she looked it over to see what was going on inside the head of Ichika.

"Tabane-san, what is going on? What is wrong?" The genius smiled at him. "Well, Ikkun, Madocchi and you have something special in your heads. From what I can see, you two have something special. In some cases, I would say that you guys have a mental link. Probably something from your twin's bit. Oh, but before I continue. Can you get your sister out?"

Ichika walked back to his sister. "We're done?"

"Tabane-san wants us to come and see her." Ichika and Madoka stood before her and the scientist turned to the twins.

"Madocchi, Ikkun. What I am going to tell you might come as a shock but I think that I don't break anything new by saying that Chi-chan isn't a normal human." With a smirk that told her enough, Tabane continued on her calm speech.

"From what I see, you two have a mental link. Most likely, caused by an extra small brain lobe, both of you have lodged in your skulls. No clue the whole thing how it got there but I can tell you that it is something you have there since your birth. The two of you, please don't tell me that you have never felt anything weird."

The two were shocked into silence when Tabane told them. They remained in that stage looking at the scientist until they began to think again.

Ichika was the first who found got his footing back. "Eh, Tabane-san. If we have always had that link, why did it came us just now?" The inventor shrugged.

"Most likely an amount of stress that came through in the brain. Both of you were put into one tough spot. So that is why it came out now. But you two have always had that link."

"Taba-nee. That link, what does it do?" Pushing a few buttons, Tabane showed it and it was clear what was going on.

"So far, it is that you guys can send and receive the messages. Not just thinking but what you feel, think and sense. Your emotions are the second big part." The two were swept away.

"From what I get, you two have been having this your entire life. It only came out now. I would say that is a shock. Also, you two, don't tell me you have never felt something." Madoka thought about it.

"Oh, I know. During some time, whenever Houki walked by, I would feel my heart rate going up. I suppose it comes from Ichika and the feelings he has for Houki." Her poor brother began to feel one blush. He didn't expect that his sister would ever bring that up. Especially with Houki's older sister sitting around.

Ichika looked at the scientist who didn't look shocked by that. She only looked mildly amused by that. "Really, that is interesting. Why you never told her, Ikkun?"

A luminescent blush spread around his cheeks while he was thinking about it.

"Never found the right moment. Besides, that explains why with Dan, I felt weird. I suppose that is because of Madoka felt weird for him."

That caused Madoka blush.

"You don't know that!" She shouted too loud while Ichika grinned at her. "Well, that explains a lot. I should tell him that."

"You don't!" When two hands clapped in her hands, the two shut up.

"Okay, that is enough. Ikkun, Madocchi. What happened to you is very special. I am not sure how it works or what it even does but you two have a very special gift. And you know me."

"Always in for something new." The two said in synch.

"That is true. So Ikkun, Madocchi. We are going to learn how we can use that link of yours." Tabane said and with that, Ichika and Madoka found that they had something really new learned in their lives.

Little did they know their lives would be one huge change.

* * *

**While the requester has more ideas, I do think that ending it here is the right course of action. I have been writing a lot lately and this was one trip. I am through my reserves so far and I need a bit of time to collect myself. **

**I am this week still at home and I will stay here. Besides Sabaton at the end of this week, there is not much to look forward to. So far, my focus lies on ending this chapter and getting it done. It was certainly one great amount of fun to write this and there is more to come.**

**For those who are following more of my stories, Stories Told and Afraid to Shoot Strangers will all receive an update at their anniversary. **

**The fic that I will start working on is IS and Sekirei Brave New World. But no telling when that chapter will be done. **

**Either at the end of the week or not. I can't say but I can say that it will be one huge chapter.**

**Saluut.**


	2. Living in the lab

**The second chapter of my second request fic. Lots of happening in this fic. Thanks for the support so far.**

**Also, one message. There will be no lemons in this fic. That comes from the requester. I will rate it M however with the amount of heavy stuff here. **

**Also, some stuff comes from canon. No joke.**

**Started 07/02/2020**

**Ended at 05/03/2020**

* * *

Ichika would never think that his life would be that much of a change in one night. Forty-eight hours ago, the boy was now for sure that his life had begun to get completely crazy. That was something he was sure of.

Ever since that night that he started to live with Tabane Shinonono and her live-in maid, Chloe, he and Madoka had been going crazy on their link. They had gotten a lot better than when they started out.

He had gotten good on this mess.

It also had been fun to test out the link and to see where it brought them. They could communicate with each other and for some practice, they could even see through each other's eyes.

But there was more to it for later. He and Madoka were gleefully sitting in front of a screen.

The weekly chatting with Chifuyu was now on. Despite being stationed so far away, she was now done with training the recruits. It was Saturday and the hours matched. It was nine hours later than in Germany. Chifuyu was ready to go to bed and the twins were up. As soon the face of their sister came up, they greeted the sister.

"Chifuyu-nee!" With a smile that had become more frequent, the Brunhilde gazed on the faces of her siblings.

"Hello, Ichika. Madoka. How are you two?" The two looked at each other and grinned.

"We're fine. Taba-nee treats us well. We have our fun. She is also a really good teacher." Madoka said and Ichika nodded on that. He liked being around Tabane and Chloe. The twins learned a lot when they were just around Tabane.

"Of course. How much I hate to admit it, Tabane remains a genius. She invented the Infinite Stratos. So what are you two set on?" Chifuyu asked and Madoka smiled. "I'm going to learn how I can pilot the Infinite Stratos. So I can compete with you, Chifuyu-nee."

Chifuyu had hoped that they would abstain from her path but that was thrown under the bus that night. If Madoka had an Infinite Stratos, she could go to the ISA. One of the twins would be under her watch.

"You can't be anywhere better. But look out, Tabane might drive you up the wall. What about you, Ichika?" The boy shrugged. "Nothing real right now. But hey, Chifuyu-nee. Tabane found something really cool. Looks like we can talk to each other in our head." Chifuyu blinked several times when her darling brother told her that.

"What?" Flat and hard, Chifuyu found it one weird thing that her brother said.

"He isn't lying, Chifuyu-nee. We can talk in our heads. In our skulls, we got a transmitter and receiver in one. Taba-nee found out and that was great. We have been practicing. It is really fun." Madoka supporter her brother and Chifuyu sighed.

"That might explain a bit. I hope you won't abuse your newly gifted powers."

The smiles on their faces were things that made it so much worth.

"Of course not, Chifuyu-nee."

"We super big time, really for real, honestly pledge, declare and promise we will never use for nefarious reasons." Chifuyu really had to wonder what that part of Madoka came from. It wasn't from her. As far as she went. Neither from Ichika.

Did it come from something else? Perhaps. But her darling little sister was so cute.

"You are really going to use it for nefarious purposes?" Chifuyu asked the question, not worth asking.

"Yep." God, she loved that sister of her.

"We won't use it for really bad things, Chifuyu-nee. You know us." Ichika tempered his sister while she was pulled in a hug.

"And you, Chifuyu-nee. How are the Germans been treating you well? You are eating well?" The brother asked and Chifuyu shook her head.

"I am fine, Ichika. I'm carried on hands here. I can't say too much but the girls like me here. I'm a celebrity. I can also visit the city and take it easy. If I was someone else, I would say that I am on holiday." Ichika raised an eyebrow when his sister told him that.

"Why you say someone else? Isn't it a holiday for you if I hear you like that?" The Brunhilde shook her head.

"Nope. It would be a holiday when I had you two around. I can't wait till this year is over." Guilt and love-filled their hearts when they heard that.

"You really love us, don't you?" Madoka said and Chifuyu nodded.

"When I am around you, I am rather around you two. Either way, I am going to bed. I can sleep in and even I need my sleep. Good night, Ichika, Madoka. I love you two."

"Love you too, Chifuyu-nee. Good night." When the call closed, the twins smirked at each other. "So what do you want to do next?"

"Getting ready for breakfast. I am getting hungry, Ichi-nii." Madoka asked and her brother nodded. The two walked off to their personal shower. Despite being in an undisclosed location, Tabane had all the comfort one could ask for.

Both of them had been in contact with their friends. From what Dan told him, both his sister and Rin were heartbroken and there was a big feeling of regret that he couldn't say goodbye. Dan remained tight-lipped on what really happened but Rin had some serious trouble going on.

When Chifuyu looked at the screen, she began dialing in a number. Tabane would be awake by now. If she ever went to sleep.

The bad things about being a genius. Your brain rarely shuts up.

When Tabane took up, Chifuyu cut her off.

"Tabane. What did I just hear? My siblings have telepathy." Hearing the genius sigh, Tabane looked up.

"So they told you, huh? I hadn't expected that. But I can't blame Ikkun and Madocchi for that. Speaking of which, now I lived with her, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that she is your little sister. The same can be said about Ikkun. It is weird if you consider."

"Tabane, be careful about what you are going to say next." Chifuyu's warning sent a chill down the spine of the genius. Even if she was hundred of km away.

"Chi-chan, did you really think you could hide that from me? Let me burst your bubble, you couldn't. I have found out years ago. Unbelievable it took the Germans this long to catch up. It does explain some things. But that all asides, I haven't told either Ikkun or Madocchi. Not my place. And believe me, I know what it feels like being shunned by your siblings."

With a breath, Chifuyu calmed herself. Her siblings were children in the house of Tabane so Chifuyu had to be polite.

"I understand. Tabane, keep that a secret from them for a while. Also, do you have an idea that Ichika might be able to do things that most are unable to?" Tabane smiled at her question.

"We don't know but we can test that out. I thought you were going back to Japan for that job. Good luck out there in Germany. Good night."

"Good night, Tabane." Chifuyu closed the call and her eyes. It had been a grueling long day.

Tabane smiled wistfully while she looked at the unit. It had gotten some dust and it was closed off.

"Maybe I can boost this up. It had been way too quiet for you." A bigger smile got on her face.

"And I can give Madocchi a birthday gift early. And when Ikkun is old enough, I can do even more."

She perversely giggled but shook her head of the thoughts. She knew that if Chifuyu would ever find out that death would be sweet compared to what her best friend could do to her. Even with her enhanced body, Chifuyu was still the strongest of the two.

Smiling, she had analyzed the situation of the twins and their big sister. Ichika was fond of his big sister and he loved taking care of them. A good homemaker. But Madoka was different. There wasn't a bone in her body that resented her big sister. She loved Chifuyu. Of that, Tabane was sure.

But there was a part of Madoka that hoped that her big sister didn't have to worry about them. Smiling, Tabane knew just what to do. Cackling, she began to work on the Infinite Stratos that Madoka would pilot soon. Thirteen. Not much older than Chifuyu.

The twins had the day off now so they just lounged around the lab. Madoka had some video games to at least they had a semblance of normalcy. She and Ichika had played them but now, they were just bored out of their skulls.

There was so much you could do. Sure, you could spend the entire day on the Internet or playing video games or that but when you have weeks filled with that without the chance of a fresh breath of air, you tend to get bored.

How could Taba-nee live like that? She wondered. Ichika was thinking the same as her. "You're right." He said as he put his controller down.

"How can you live like that? We're here for a few weeks, Madoka and I are bored. There is nothing to do. We can't go grocery shopping or just hang out. We are stuck here. How many more weeks till Chifuyu-nee comes back?"

The youngest sighed and checked her upgraded cellphone. "50 more weeks, Ichi-nii. We are right on schedule for our schools. If we keep up this pace, we're done with the middle school over five months. What are we supposed to do till then?"

Ichika sighed. "We can't enter high school yet on that. So any clue, Madoka? You can enter the ISA. For me, I am not sure."

It'd be sad that he wouldn't see his big sister and little sister for three years when they would go there. For his big sister even longer. He didn't blame them of course. But logic and emotions were no good things combined. He wasn't sure how to live his life.

Or what he could do with it. Maybe he could try to become some sort of IS inventor. Or an engineer. He sighed. Those were problems for the future.

In the next day, Tabane had called the twins. When they entered a dark lit room, the shock on their faces blew them away. Before they stood a beautiful black unit made out the best materials one could imagine. The unit shined and beeped and their brains came back.

"Tada, this is the unit I have been working on, the last few days. Ikkun, Madocchi, hereby I present to you. The unit called Kuroshiki." Tabane proudly presented and Madoka turned to the crazy inventor. "Tabane did you…"

She turned back to the machine "make this for me?" Tabane nodded and smiled while Madoka couldn't believe that she had made this unit.

"Yep. Madocchi, I know how much you want to impress your big sister. This is based on the Kurezakura of your big sister. It got really good specs. Due to your unit, I have made this so you can fight alongside with your big sister. It has its very own Yukihira." That was one big surprise.

Madoka took up the sword that hung next to the unit. Like some samurai or like her own big sister. It was black compared to Chifuyu's that she usually used. It felt right for her. The sword was made of energy.

Unlike her sister who has white as her theme, hers was black. She smirked. It was the complete opposite. Not that she really minded. It was her theme. She and Ichika were like that. Two opposites.

"It also has Star Breaker. A rifle that can use energy rounds or real ammo but out of everything, the sword blows everything out of the water. Get in, we can check it out."

Ichika couldn't help but be conflicted about the gift of Tabane for Madoka.

As long he knew, Madoka wanted Chifuyu to be proud of her. The same went for him of course. Yet, Ichika always felt that with the two being at the same stage, they could compete. Now, that wasn't happening.

Madoka was leaving him alone. Behind. The smile behind the mask had been broken. The race was lost and the night was over.

Sighing, he made himself disappear. He had gotten good at that. He just wandered around the lab now. What was the point of all of it? Men couldn't pilot the Infinite Stratos. That was as true as the day it was invented. He couldn't. Now, what was he supposed to do?

His brain didn't pay attention to. He just wandered around in the lab without any direction. How deep was this place buried? How far did it go? He wasn't sure but it looked like a storage room. When he opened it, there was a closed unit. It had some white shining on him.

Shaking his head, he touched the unit. "How wonderful it is, to be a pilot. To fly through the skies." Before his words turned cold, the unit began to shine on his touch.

"What in the?" He wasn't sure but the unit enveloped around his body. It was like the Infinite Stratos activated. His screams reached the upper part of the lab. The women turned to each other.

"Ikkun/Ichi-nii." Tabane wiped out a device from her buxom chest and that showed two rabbits.

"Don't worry, Chloe-chan, Madocchi. I will have found Ikkun in no time." Madoka briefly wondered if she should be worried about the fact that she had devices like those but she decided against it.

When the three women found the lab, they had seen a sight that none of them ever expected to see. Ichika Orimura, a male, was standing in an Infinite Stratos.

He looked as dumbfounded as the three women looking at him. The silence was deafening as Tabane was trying to reboot her brain. Weirdly enough, it was Madoka who spoke first. If she compared her own unit, a nice bracelet now on her arm, it was the opposite. Unlike the black colors of her, Kuroshiki, it shined white. A contrast, a complete opposite.

His yin against her yang.

"Ichi-nii. Is that an…"

"Infinite Stratos. Yep, indeed, Madoka." Kneeling in front of her like a Knight, the unit shined bright. "I think I am piloting an Infinite Stratos. Tabane-san, would you kindly explain to me what just happened to me?"

Before an answer was actually spoken, Tabane dragged Ichika along with her. Despite him being in a super-suit that rendered conventional warfare useless, she had no issues of taking Ichika along. Nearly throwing him over her shoulder in the same room as his unit stood, Tabane began to radically work on her computer.

"Eh, Taba."

"Don't move!" The order was barked so brutal that Ichika didn't dare to move an inch. Meanwhile, his sister and Chloe joined the two. Sharing a look, they saw Tabane working. Lasers aimed at the unit yet Ichika didn't feel anything. It was like Tabane was just looking at the newest thing she had ever found.

'You always make problems, don't you, Ichi-nii.' Glaring at his sister, Madoka got the message.

'Shut. Up. You think I have seen this one coming.' That was something she had to agree on. Ichika wanted to send more but found his unit rumbling and it closed down. He got a bracelet on his arms. Like Madoka but weirdly enough. More like something a boy wore. Looking down, he wasn't sure about this.

It was like he had broken everything that people knew about something. Like some guy who managed to attract an alien that was already bound to another human.

But he looked back to his sister and to the inventor.

"Eh, Tabane-san. Can you explain to me what happened?" The bunny-eared woman smiled at him. Not her usual overly energetic smile but a calm one. Ichika would be happy to say it was nearly serene.

"Congratulations, Ikkun. You have become the world's first Infinite Stratos Male Pilot. Which is great, because now both you and Madocchi can go to the Infinite Stratos Academy." Ichika looked in horror. He had lived with two women before. Now he had to go to a school where he was the only one who had a Y chromosome in his body. At least, he was sure of.

"Eh, Tabane-san. Who is saying that I am going?" The brilliant scientist had opened her mouth to say something scary but she stopped. She could do this easier.

"Well, Houki-chan is also going the same year as you two. And with my help, the brilliant inventor, Tabane Shinonono, you can become the world's best pilot." There was no stopping her now. Ichika and Madoka were sure of it.

The twins had often talked with their big sister about what happened if a male would be found. An extremely rare thing, countries would go to war for it. Ichika now had a target on his back for the rest of his life. Sure, his sister could be used as a determent but hiding behind the back of his sister wasn't something he could live with.

If he was going to become a pilot, he sure as hell would become one of the best out there. And he could now find something to compete with.

During that week, Tabane jammed in their heads what they should learn in years yet it worked. Of course, this was the Inventor of the machine. So it was the purest and fastest way of learning how to use the Infinite Stratos. Mock matches went on despite their schooling. At least, this way, the time at the end of the day going on the Internet with a tablet more enjoyable.

Nothing better to lay in a soft bed while your bones and muscles ached. A week went by and Tabane had given them the day off.

From Monday till Friday, the twins woke at the crack of dawn. Got their breakfast, they would first get teaching and around ten, they got training in the Infinite Stratos. That went till noon when they had lunch. After lunch, they had class until two am. When that was over, they had training until six. Every time, they crashed down.

Ichika was wondering what was wrong with Tabane. They at least had no homework. So every night, their bodies gave out around ten. So when Saturday came around, they slept in.

So it was late until they made the call to their big sister.

49 more weeks to go. Better warm her up now. A thousand winters, that could take a while.

"Ichika, Madoka, are you okay? You certainly took a while." That little thing just showed how much Chifuyu loved her siblings. Even if she didn't show it.

"We're fine, Chifuyu-nee." Her mirror said.

"We're just extremely tired. Tabane has been working us into the ground." The brother backed Madoka up.

Chifuyu crossed her arms. "Really now? What has she been doing?" Madoka showed the bracelet off her closed up form. Chifuyu just raised an eyebrow on that.

"So she gave you a Personal Unit. Should have known. But hey, I knew you were intending to go to the Infinite Stratos Academy. That doesn't excuse you, Ichika."

The boy made a humorless chuckle. "Chifuyu-nee, there is something you need to see."

Chifuyu titled her head.

"What is it, Ichika?"

Awkwardly, Ichika rose his hand and like his twin, a bracelet was attached. Chifuyu was a smart woman so she had quickly figured out what exactly hung on the arm of her little brother.

The twins were happy they captured those logs on a private hard drive. Cause the look on their big sister's face was worth a thousand words.

Mouth dropped open, her eyes wide as sauces and blown away expression. The first time they had seen Chifuyu Orimura like that.

"Is that an Infinite Stratos unit?"

"That was my reaction as well, big sis. Yeah, that is an Infinite Stratos unit." Madoka said and throwing her arm around her brother, she ruffled her hair.

"My baby brother can pilot an Infinite Stratos. First time in ten years a male can pilot an IS and it has to be my little brother." Madoka was busy on taking her big sister's expression and Chifuyu just sighed.

"It also got the first Core. The one from the White Knight."

Chifuyu really wondered where she got that beaming voice from. It wasn't from her. The Brunhilde knew that. It also didn't come from her brother. Ichika was a happy go lucky idiot but he wasn't as beaming as Madoka.

And that little girl dropped a new one.

"Ichi-nii's unit is called Byakushiki. Based on the White Knight. And mine is based on your current one, Kurezakura." Chifuyu groaned when she heard it. Good thing she had the day off. Her headache had increased. Of course, it was clear how they could pilot the Infinite Stratos. Her little sister went without saying but her little brother as well.

Chifuyu playfully glared at them.

"Just my luck. So I won't only have my sister but also my brother at school."

The twins smirked. In a near-simultaneously voice, they spoke. "We blame it on being your siblings."

Chifuyu just gave them a real big sister glare. "You two creep me out like that. And you are the only ones who make me lose it. So besides your link and your strength that you got when you heard your little sister, Ichika, you can also pilot the Infinite Stratos?" Chifuyu slammed herself in the head.

"That explains why you say that Tabane drove you into the ground. Been there, done that myself." With a smile, she shook her head.

"In any case, you can consider this bad news." The twins had an 'Eh' expression when they heard that.

"Tabane has found two interesting things. A male Pilot and my little sister as a Pilot. Couple that with your links, you two have a year to make it out alive. She won't let you go until you're thoroughly investigated. The good news is that when you are done, you will have some serious skills under your belt. And when you are there, I'll be around." That was a good thing. The two just nodded and smiled when they heard that.

"We'll be here when you come back from Germany, Chifuyu-nee. Until then, we can't wait." Shaking her head, the Brunhilde loved the two.

"I love you two. You do know that I hope?"

"We love you too, Chifuyu-nee. So hurry up and come back home." If they were just two girls, it would be really creepy but Ichika and Madoka had their own. It wasn't just creepy now. It just made her sigh. When that call closed, Chifuyu took out her cellphone.

It didn't even ring once.

"Heya, Chi-chan. You don't have to say anything. I know why you called. Ikkun's skills, right?" Tabane told Chifuyu and she sighed.

"I don't think I need to tell why he can pilot the Infinite Stratos. Fuck it all. If I had known."

Hearing a scoff, Chifuyu perked up. "Chi-chan, you know what I regret. I invented the Infinite Stratos and I turned this world around. Yet, I have regret. Do I have to tell you what?" Chifuyu knew what she meant.

Tabane invented a thing that the world would sell their soul for. Yet, she did one thing that was so small and insignificant for most of the world.

Tabane's little sister, Houki Shinonono, had no love for her big sister. That love died when she published the Infinite Stratos. It broke contact with Ichika and caused her sister to suffer from heartbreak. A painful thing for a child. Tabane and she hadn't talked in years.

If you knew Tabane, it broke her every time to hear her sister pick up the phone and slam it down. She ignored texts, emails and so on.

Her sister ignored her and that was killing her.

"I don't want you to do the same thing, Chi-chan. It will kill you if Ikkun and Madocchi cut you off because you refused to tell them the truth."

"How is that better than they cutting me off because of the truth? What am I supposed to tell them, huh? Hey, you two. You don't have parents, you're born out of my DNA. Out of a tube. Is that something they should hear?"

Tabane rarely heard Chifuyu lose her cool but it happened every while. When it concerned her siblings, Chifuyu's ice queen personality went down the drain.

"They will find out the truth. Chi-chan, I don't have to tell what you should do. But I know where your roots lie. I know who you are. What you are. They won't be hidden for long. They won't stay behind. I am sure that sooner or later Ikkun and Madocchi will find out the truth. It is better they learn it from you."

"So I would have kept lies from them for years. Is that a good thing?" Tabane smirked when she heard it. It meant Chifuyu Orimura was defeated.

"Well, you told them that they're your only family, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"That is not a lie. It is the truth." Chifuyu sighed. This has begun to get so much more complicated. "Thank you, Tabane. Don't work on them too hard. I still have a job to do."

"Noted Chi-chan. I send you my everlasting love." Chifuyu closed the call and threw herself on the bed. With an arm on her face, she felt tears running down her face. Damn, she hated it. She hated feeling like this. She hated feeling weak. It was a sort of irony. She was the strongest woman in the world yet when it came to reality, she ran away.

She couldn't change the fact. The fact that her little brother and sister weren't really her little brother and sister. Well, they were but they weren't at the same time.

They were her siblings but not in a natural way. They were born out of a test tube, from her DNA. So technically, they were her siblings. Even if they didn't come out a womb that was made from sperm. Gross but it was how human beings became on the planet.

The Germans only now caught up. Phantom Task was still out there and they were some real issues. Chifuyu groaned as she laid her head on the pillow.

Tabane was right. No matter how long she tried to hold back the truth, it would come out. There was even truer. If she had left Madoka behind, it'd just Ichika. She was sure she could handle, keeping that a secret but she knew they were going to figure out her secrets sooner or later.

"There is no running away, you just have to face it, don't you?" She sighed. That deal wasn't worth it. And like always, she traded one life of violence for another. There was no changing it.

Her siblings would be in the front line of this. The one thing she knew for sure was this. But when this was all said and done, there would be no Phantom Task.

The twins weren't sure but in the meantime, they came up with a name for their units. Ichika's unit was based on the White Knight. It was called the Byakushiki. Madoka's unit, based on the Kurezakura, was named the Kuroshiki.

One great name for their units. But at this point, they were just going to stay inside and play on the computer. Outside, they could hear a storm rage. But now, they sat inside, watching cartoons, anime, and other stuff.

Ichika did leave his sister's side. He would wonder his entire life where his sister got her love of metal from. Neither he nor Chifuyu could understand that sort of music.

The week turned around and in a makeshift classroom, Ichika and Madoka were seated, paying attention to absolutely no one.

It had become a common occurrence in the last days. Tabane would always turn up late and in the first few minutes, she'd always look down. Just like now.

"Hey, Ikkun. Madocchi. Sorry I am late." Knowing they weren't ripping off a certain spiked haired character, the twins found their link.

'Finding out what is going with Taba-nee, right, Ichi-nii?'

'Literally Madoka. You read my mind.' They couldn't do much else but they would make a visit to the other person who was living in the lab. Even with her eyes closed, Chloe tensed up when she found the presence of the twins.

"Ichika-sama, Madoka-sama." They had gotten Chloe to stop calling her the nicknames. Tabane could get away with it but she wasn't allowed to say that.

"Hey, Chloe. We got a question." Ichika took the chair around and sat with the back to the table. Madoka took the other one but sat down in the proper way.

"Do we need to ask you what it is?" Chloe smirked as she heard the two speak. "You are talking why Tabane-sama is distressed. Why she is late. Ichika-sama, Madoka-sama. Do you really need to ask this question? Who besides you and your dear older sister belongs in Tabane-sama's heart. Who is her beloved person beside you three."

"Houki." The name was said between the two of them. They knew who Chloe was talking about. They really should have known. That must be the reason. Despite being hidden, Tabane still kept tabs on them. Well, not on them but on Chifuyu Orimura. Their sister and so by extension them. Houki was just another name on that list.

It should have made sense. From what they heard, Tabane didn't part on good terms with her little sister. Which is why she was sad.

"Indeed, Tabane-sama is very sad with how her sister is ignoring her for the last few years. She has tried numerous times to call her sister but Houki always slams down the phone. I have no idea what I should do. I do not concur how someone would reject Tabane-sama." Ichika snorted as the two turned to him.

"That's cause Tabane ruined her relationship with Houki when she made the Infinite Stratos. Because of that, she had to move. Plus," a red hue set in on his face. "She had made a promise with me that if she won the tournament, I'd become her boyfriend." Madoka now knew why her brother was sad with Houki moving. That would explain the sadness on his face.

"So what now?" The little sister asked and Chloe sighed.

"I don't know. Tabane-sama has refused me to go over to Houki and talk some sense into her." The twins could only agree with that decision.

'I think she'll talk Chifuyu-nee does, right, sis?'

'Yep. Good thing that she didn't go over to Houki's house.'

"Maybe we should talk with Houki for a bit. I mean. If she knew about what Tabane has done for us. She might come to terms." Madoka told her thoughts and Ichika could agree with that.

"Especially when she hears that I am around. It might give her some peace. Painful. We haven't been in contact for years. And now via her sister, we will be." It wasn't everything but so far, they had no better shot. They should talk with Houki and maybe come to terms.

Besides, most likely in about two years, they'd be classmates. Best thing to be prepared for that little thing. But first things first. They had to talk with Tabane about this matter. She had been nothing but an excellent host ever since they started to live in the lab.

So the day after the talk with Chloe, Ichika and Madoka walked to Tabane's room. They could hear the calling going over. The fact they knew what would happen after the call made them break a little.

"Heya, Houki-chan. How are you doing? It's me, your sister… hello, Houki-chan. Are you still on the phone?" Some silence and the feeling of dread washed over them.

"Houki-chan, please take up the call."

Some more silence.

"Houki-chan, please. I just want to talk to you for a few minutes."

Again, some more silence.

"Houki-chan, please. Call me back. I am sorry."

Again silence.

"Houki-chan. I am so sorry for what I have done. Please. Onee-chan misses you."

She didn't have a chance to leave a new message. Seeing Tabane cry was something that Ichika nor Madoka actually ever wanted to see but they could see the normally lively genius crying her eyes out.

"Ikkun, Madocchi. Eh, Tabane-nee will be right ready for the lessons." The faces of sympathy hurt more than she had hoped for but the twins weren't buying.

"Taba-nee. Were you calling…"

"Houki on the phone?"

She gulped but wanted to deny that little truth part. She, of course, was speaking with Houki.

"Taba-nee. Are you"

"Crying." There was nothing worse but to see her smile like that. It wasn't her real smile as usual. A broken one. A forced one.

One they hadn't expected to see. "What are you two talking about? I'm not crying." The stares did some damage to her.

"Seriously you two. Cut it out. I'm not."

She began to fall back in the teary eyes.

"You two. I told you I am not." She couldn't help but gulp. The lump in her throat had become bigger. When she swallowed it, tears fell around her. Before Tabane could protest, she felt the arms of Ichika and Madoka around her.

They had seen Chifuyu break down a couple of weeks ago and the fact they saw Tabane coming down crying. The twins kept her tight. Sure, she could have run away and broken it off while she cried but there was one little aspect. Tabane didn't want them to let her go. She had been calling Houki for years and every time, it was cut short.

She could tell them later but now, she needed some comfort. Some of the twins were happy to provide. They heard her cry and weren't going to stop comforting her.

"Tabane, shouldn't you tell us"

"What is going on? That was Houki, right?" Tabane sighed. Those two were really the siblings of Chifuyu Orimura.

When Tabane was done crying her heart out, she looked at the two. Still heartbroken but at least, the pain was gone for a small bit.

"Indeed. I have been calling her for months. She either doesn't take the call or she closes it off. If I had known. I hate myself sometimes for creating the Infinite Stratos." Ichika and Madoka shared a look but halted to let her speak.

She certainly wasn't alone in that matter. "May I ask why?" Madoka spoke the question. It might be better to hear it from her.

"Because of what it has done to Houki-chan. Ever since I created that weapon, Houki-chan has completely cut me off. It isn't that she ignores me. She despises me." That was something they hadn't even hoped to hear come from Tabane's mouth but they weren't pushing her.

"She hates me due to everything I have done. And I still don't get why." Ichika felt his little sister beeping in.

'Promise from back then?'

'Yep. I haven't forgotten about it. You remember how I felt back then?' Madoka had been sure that Ichika had been in a depression ever since of the things that happened back then. It nearly killed her brother and it had taken till Rin showed up to get him out of it.

Ichika sighed and hugged Tabane a bit more while Madoka sat behind her. They sighed while she was lulled to sleep. She was exhausted and Ichika knew that. Emotions weren't easy to deal with. They knew that of course. But for now, they had something else to do.

So when Ichika found the phone of Tabane, he began to look for the number. There weren't that many contacts. Two actually. He could call his own big sister later but now, he was looking for Houki. It had been a while. What now, four years?

When he was sure, Ichika pressed calling. The beeps went over. Somewhere he hoped that Houki would take the call. He could also just call the number with his own cellphone.

After two minutes of silence, Ichika heard the call going over. "Nee-san. I do not."

"Hello, Houki. Been a while." Ichika said and there was some silence on the other line.

"Who is this? How did you get this phone? Or this number?" Ichika pressed it on speaker when he was calling her.

"Is that a way to greet me after four years of silence? Nice one, Houki." There was a grin in the room and not just from the twins.

"Ichika?"

"Hello. How you've been, Houki? How are things at your place?" Houki blinked rapidly when she heard the voice of Ichika and the silence was no longer suffocating.

"Ichika? How do you have the number of my sister? Why are you there? With her?" Ichika sighed when Houki asked that little thing but he was going to answer it.

"Well, that's cause your sister took me and Madoka in. Long story short. Chifuyu rescued us after the Mondo Grosso Championship but was sent to Germany for a year. No other place to be safe so we are now living with your big sister. For about?"

"Three weeks now?" His sister said. "Good to hear from you again, Houki. It's been a while."

"Hello, Madoka. So you're there as well?" The youngest smirked when she heard one of her oldest friends speak.

"Everywhere Ichika is, I am as well. But Houki, it looks like you and Taba-nee don't get along well." They heard Houki sigh.

"That is between me and her. Don't interfere." And with that, Houki closed the call.

"Hasn't changed one bit. You can wonder how that will go next." Ichika gave the phone back and even without their link, he had the same thought as his little sister. They would break down Houki's walls even if it was the last thing they would do.

But dealing with that was going to be one painful thing. And with Houki who closed down her phone, Ichika and Madoka knew what they'd do next. Tabane was still sucking her thumb while she was crying. Going to Chloe was also out because the answer wasn't going to work for them either.

So the one they were going to ask for advice was out for a bit. That would be their own big sister. So that was going to be the best course of action. They would have to wait a few more days before that.

In the meantime, they had this entire week to spend in a different way. The twins did their best to distract Tabane from her sadness. Not that it was really difficult to do that.

Chloe approved of the ways that Ichika and Madoka kept Tabane entertained. Either by their matches or by their lessons. Despite not knowing that much of the Infinite Stratos, Ichika had never thought he would use that. Yet, he was happy that he got about three years to prepare for the hell of a roller coaster that would be the Infinite Stratos Academy.

Tabane had also been improving the weapons for the two. Both Ichika and Madoka had already one Yukihira of their own. Both used the sword as a way to fight as their main weapon. Madoka had another weapon she liked. The rifle was out to use against her brother but she was getting a good shot.

Tabane didn't forget about Ichika either. With a gift, that was called the High-Frequency blade, Ichika had seen how his sister could dual wield a katana. While a second one was a bit excessive in his mind, it was shown she could wield it. And with the practice, he received Ichika grew as a fighter.

The High-Frequency blade had about the same length as the Yukihira and it could be used to the same effects. The blade was razor-sharp and from the drones that he fought, Ichika could cut through them like a hot knife.

In terms of practice, it took his preference above the Yukihira for the amount of ease he had. The High-Frequency blade was stronger to cut through and while the Yukihira was stronger, the sacrifice of shield points was a valid reason to be concerned. Still, he had gotten pretty good at using both swords.

For Madoka, she had gotten good at using her rifle. For some reason, her rifle could work for long-range support. Compared to Ichika, he was nowhere near as good as Madoka. Tabane hadn't given him a gun as she found that it would be a bit too difficult to use that in a correct fashion.

To prevent the Shield Points from doing them on occasions, Tabane had improved the way how the One-Off ability. While it would still drain their shield points, it wouldn't be too fast compared to Chifuyu.

Both of the twins realized that while they were nowhere near their big sister, they had begun with catching up. It would Chifuyu at least a reason not to look over her shoulder every time. If they could fight, Chifuyu didn't have to worry too much.

The two didn't make illusions. They knew that their sister would never stop worrying about them and when they would over in their head, their sister would be there to get them out the mess.

Time flies when you have your fun. Before long, Chifuyu was again on the screen. She looked extremely tired when she saw her brother and sister again.

"Hey, Chifuyu-nee." The smile on her little sister's face made it so worth it. Really, from who did she get it?

"Hello, Madoka. Ichika. How you've been?" The Brunhilde asked her siblings.

"We can better ask you that, sis. Jesus Christ, Chifuyu-nee, are you okay?" Ichika asked in genuine worry and Chifuyu shook her head.

"I'm fine, you two. Just extremely tired. They had some realistic exercise today. They just finished now."

The two shared a look.

"Chifuyu-nee, that can't be what made you look like this. You're tougher." Chifuyu smirked at them. "It's not that what killed me, Madoka. It was seeing those idiots going and stumbling around. I grew up with you two and neither of you has made me gotten more gray hairs than today."

Her brother shook his head. "Wrong. You didn't grow up with us, you raised us. And that is one big compliment, Chifuyu-nee. So things aren't great in Germany?" Chifuyu shook her head.

"I thought that you two were something. I learned today that I will take you over them every day of the week. Well, just 48 weeks to go. So anything on your end?"

The two nodded.

"Chifuyu-nee. We got a little problem. Taba-nee has been trying to call Houki but it didn't work out very well. Same can be said when we tried. Houki just closed down the call and we tried all we could but she doesn't answer our calls either."

Madoka admitted and the older sister sighed. She couldn't blame the twins for trying to help out their host but so far, the matters of the heart were something that Chifuyu hadn't been used to.

"So you tried to call her back, right?"

"Yes. But she hasn't answered us. She told us that it wasn't our business. Which is true but you should have seen Taba-nee. She was really hurt by that."

Chifuyu wiped over her eyes and nose. This wasn't something she'd ever talk with but it was nowhere and the older sister wouldn't run.

"I don't think it's unreasonable. Tabane-san really hurt Houki by her actions." Ichika added his opinion and Chifuyu looked back at him.

"Ichika, you can't forget that the promise you made with Houki meant the world to her. That is something. Madoka, if you try to call her again, I'd say you would be the one who tried calling her."

The youngest raised an eyebrow. "Why me, Chifuyu-nee? Isn't Ichi-nii better for this?"

"I think you have the same view on it as me. I get that Houki is hurt by what happened but by acting like a child, it's not solving things."

Even without a link running between the sisters, Chifuyu was sure that her younger sister was thinking about this the same way. Madoka looked at things more logically than her brother.

She could get why Houki was hurt by it but she couldn't help but think that the actions on her behalf were agreeable.

"You think I should call her? Chifuyu-nee, what would you want me to say? Even if I get her. Both I and Ichi-nii have been trying to call Houki for the last few days. And that is not getting any response."

Chifuyu tilted her head and stretched out. "That is true, little sister. But keep trying. If not, well, at least, I think she is acting like a child as well."

"Why are you two saying that she is hurt? And what promise did you mean?" The two looked back at their brother with the same expression.

"This is why I am happy you both will go to the Infinite Stratos Academy. At least, you'll be watching his back, Madoka."

Chifuyu's tone betrayed a hint of irony.

"Indeed. Also, Chifuyu-nee. I hope you'll be there to help me. Alone, I don't stand a chance." Madoka could be a twin of Chifuyu with her tone.

"What are you two talking about? Am I missing something?" Ichika's own voice betrayed his impatience and Chifuyu sighed.

"You know what the promise was? Right? When Houki would win that tournament, you'd be her boyfriend? That is why she is so sour towards Tabane. A broken heart takes a lot of time to heal." Chifuyu answered and Ichika blinked a few times.

"She was in love with me? Really?"

The groans of his sisters were done at the same time. Ichika had no idea what he did wrong to upset both of his sisters.

"Little sister. Can I trust you to help me light the darkness?"

"I will try, big sister. For this year. Next year, I will need you to break down. Osmium doesn't hold a candle." Ichika glared at his sisters. They had their says. It was time for his.

"If you have something to say, be clear. Guys are bad with hints, you know. So yeah, you'll have to forgive me, Chifuyu-nee, Madoka, that I didn't pick up what Houki meant. How old were we? Ten. Besides Houki didn't give me the right signals."

Chifuyu mulled over her thoughts. Looks like it wasn't too bad. They would need to make it clear. He was going to be locked in a school with over 1 200 women and the only person who was a guy. She sighed.

In some ways, she would have loved to have at least one male friend to give Ichika the talk about it all. But that wasn't the case now.

"Ichika, it is true about that all but Houki was pretty hurt over what happened during that time. It has been three years. Madoka, try to talk her out. If it doesn't work, well, I think she'll come to the ISA." That took the attention of the twins.

"She will?" That was spoken in unison.

"Yes, indeed. Like you two, Houki got a target painted on her back. She might loathe her sister for what she has invented but for her, the only way to live free is by doing the same thing as what you have planned. Either way, I'll talk to you two later. Good night. I am going to need more sleep. Next week is going to be brutal." And with that, Chifuyu closed her call.

The twins sighed. "I wonder how Houki is doing now." There were some red hues over his face. Despite not picking up the signals, Ichika now had a bigger feeling for the girl. And if Tabane was anything to go by, well, he had no reason to complain.

"We'll talk about that later. But for now, let's just take it easy. I can't feel my body anymore." Ichika walked to his own room. He was going to sleep for most of the day as well.

The weekend flew by with Madoka trying to call Houki as well. Ichika didn't stop but so far, neither of them got lucky.

If Madoka could be honest, she would rather have the idea of Ichika hitching off with Houki instead of Rin or Ran. While Houki had some traits that could be a turnoff, she and Chifuyu admitted that they could get along the best with her.

Even with an age difference of eight years, both Houki and Chifuyu got along. Better than with Tabane. Which was ironic because, from the three siblings, Madoka took a bigger liking to Tabane.

Not that she and Houki didn't get along. Despite their conflicting personalities, the girls had taken a liking to each other.

Madoka's relaxed and friendly attitude coupled with her infectious energy broke Houki out her shell. Houki's own serious nature kept Madoka in check but she didn't have to worry about bigger things. So far, she sighed.

This was frustrating. She couldn't believe people did this for a living.

In Germany.

Chifuyu had been busy training the entire day with the cadets Schwarze Hase Corp. While the girls were strong, they weren't all she had seen. They certainly could give what they'd fight problems but to say that they were superior to Phantom Task, Chifuyu wouldn't think so.

They would get there. But it would cost them one heavy price.

She was finally off when she saw the youngest of the bunch, Laura, coming down. Chifuyu couldn't help but think that like Laura Bodewig, her own siblings were born like her.

"Hey, instructor. May I ask you something?" Chifuyu raised an eyebrow on the question of Laura. They were having a professional relationship and so far, Laura's growth had been leaps and bounds compared to a few weeks ago.

"Go ahead, Bodewig. I'll try my best to answer."

"Why are you so strong? I want to know what it would take." Chifuyu shook her head and some smile got on her face.

"It's not for glory or fame, Bodewig. I have a younger brother and sister. They're twins. They're my two reasons to come home." Laura was shocked to hear her speak like that.

'Siblings? And they cause you to lose focus. I will not accept that. It will not do.'

Back in the lab.

Weeks had gone by and a rhythm set in. A wise man once said that humanity has managed to normalize the most extreme conditions. Ichika and Madoka could certainly attest to that.

Slowly but surely, Ichika and Madoka learned a lot with the Infinite Stratos. Sure, they would need to go through the ISA but instead of an unclimbable mountain, it would look like a great trip. Especially as their big sister would be around.

Time went fast in the lab. A year would be immeasurably long in some way but in reality, it wasn't that long. Weeks flew by and turned into months.

When you had five days of working hard and fighting early, hours flew by and days didn't turn out to be so long.

Every week, the twins would use their machines and improve by fighting and training together. Their growth was leaps and bounds compared to other Infinite Stratos pilots.

You could say that was due to Tabane's and Chloe who pushed the limits of the twins to go beyond their limits. It might also have something to do with being related to Chifuyu.

The weekends were they could talk to Chifuyu were something that the twins looked forward to. Every time, they would draw a line to mark how many more weeks they would be without their big sister.

Their birthdays rolled around and the fun they had preparing made them almost forgot that it was just the four of them.

It wasn't all happiness and joy. Ichika heard from Dan that Rin moved back to China for family-related issues. That was a bummer and Ichika had no idea if he would ever see the genki upbeat girl in his life again.

Things just ground on and stuff just went by. The twins had grown very much during that. They would still need to go to the ISA to get their license.

That was only the secondary reason why they would go to the academy. Three years where they could spend days with their big sister. That was something they really look forward to. They missed their sister. And they would do anything in their power to break down the walls Houki had build around herself.

And maybe they would carry out some other acts. The life in the lab made him realize some stuff. Especially when Tabane showed him some pictures of Houki.

A blush crept up Ichika's face when he saw how Houki grew up. Tabane and she really were sisters. Some memories crept in where he knew that Tabane grew up pretty fast during those days.

She really took after her sister.

Times just went by fast and despite being locked up in the lab, they weren't cut out of the world. The Internet proved to be a wonderful solution for loneliness. Between the videos and music, Ichika spent his time playing games.

So did Madoka. She enjoyed shooters but never had much time to really play them. Now, she could. The stuff Tabane had made was really good for her to game on. She was getting good at those and she had been playing games around.

Eventually, it was like the twins had lived their lives underground. But all things have a beginning and an end.

On one particular Saturday, there was no screen of Chifuyu playing. There were no twins sitting in front of that.

Ichika and Madoka had been packing their bags and prepared to leave. They had set their bags with all they had in the larger carrot/rocket of Tabane. It was just a one-way trip. They would take place, unload their bags and send it back to Tabane.

They also had to clean up the house. After one year, there was no doubt it would be dusty.

"Well, Tabane, Chloe. You were wonderful hosts and thanks for this." Ichika said when he stood next to his sister.

"It was our pleasure, Ichika-sama, Madoka-sama." With an elegant bow, Chloe turned to them. She was cut off guard when she got a hug from Madoka.

"I'll miss you." The youngest said. With smiles and grinning, all four of them tried to hide the tears. They had lived one year together.

When she let Chloe go, she turned to Tabane. With a hug, Tabane wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"I'll miss you two, Madocchi. Do Chi-chan my regards and take care of your brother." Some tears spilled down and the end of it was set in. When she took her place, the rocket took off. When the two were done, Chloe and Tabane couldn't help but sigh. Some tears came down but smiles hid the pain.

In the rocket, Madoka found her hand being clutched by her brother. She looked at her brother with tears running down her face. "I'll miss them too. But just know we'll see our sister again." Ichika said and Madoka nodded. She would be happy if Chifuyu came back home.

The rocket landed at the same place, only without destroying the street, where they were picked up a year ago, minus twelve hours. Checking his watch, he knew that Chifuyu would be home in six hours.

When they got their bags, the rocket flew back to Tabane. It was like they came home from holiday.

Unlocking the door, it was almost weird for Ichika. When they saw it, it was clear the place had gotten dusty but the rest of the house looked good.

"Home sweet home," Ichika said and Madoka stood next to him.

"Hard to think about it, Ichi-nii." It was weird, nearly impossible to get the grips that this was their house.

"I'm going to clean up. Can you hit the store to buy us food? I'll need it to make curry." Madoka cheered up and walked away. Breathing in the fresh air, she couldn't believe she missed it. Doing normal stuff, the people couldn't blink when they saw the youngest Orimura.

Meanwhile, Ichika took a vacuum cleaner and began to take care of the dust that settled all around the house. Used to it, he liked to keep a place clean. With the broom, he went around. A mop of water and the head nowhere but on his task. Simple things you take for granted.

Ichika was happy to be home again. The door opened and Madoka walked in while she was eating a candy bar. Shaking his head, she placed the stuff away. The food that expired years ago was thrown away and again, fresh food filled the place. After that, Ichika began to cook while Madoka took out the clothes and began to fill out her closet.

She really was happy to be home again.

On the airplane, Chifuyu had been trying to knock herself out. That resistance to hard alcohol really costed her. After a year, she had to tell Ichika and Madoka the truth.

The whole cold truth about their true birth. What they really were. The fact that there was a lie. They had no parents.

It was even hard to think about some other stuff. Chifuyu couldn't remember her parents either. One thing was clear. They didn't miss anything.

The mind had worn off hard enough. They had sealed off the thoughts on what happened to her.

She downed another shot. Her resistance wouldn't be broken. And that she wanted to have the decency to come home sober. She didn't drink more alcohol and let her body fight against it.

When she landed, she breathed in. "Back home." The German army even arranged a taxi and when she took it, memories consumed her and she looked around.

The Brunhilde was back home.

The streets became more familiar and the houses recalled more. When she turned into her street, she looked at the house that she had earned. She wasn't out of the car before an exhilarated voice said two words she had learned that Chifuyu would think were her most beloved words.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Turning around, her Two Reasons stood and she turned around.

"I'm home, Ichika, Madoka."

"Welcome home, Chifuyu-nee."

The simplicity of the moment was there for a few glorious seconds while Ichika and Madoka looked at Chifuyu. That was broken by Madoka running up to the sister. A year ago, Chifuyu could easily take the two up in her arms.

In one year, Madoka nearly knocked her sister off her socks. "Damn, little sis. You really got a grip. Working out?" The dry, teasing voice of Chifuyu did not stop Madoka from crying on her shoulder. Soft sobs came out of the girl.

"It's been a year. I missed you, big sis." Chifuyu caressed the hair of Madoka while she admitted she missed both of her siblings. Ichika had taken out the bags of the truck and said his thanks to the cab driver. Shaking his head and muttering something about kids, he just drove off.

"I place them in your room. Is that okay?" His sister glared at Ichika on which he shook his head. "Is that really the first thing on your mind?"

"Nope. Just being practical here." Ichika said with a grin but his eyes betrayed how he really felt. Plus, his body badly contained how much he wanted to hug his sister. When Chifuyu let Madoka go, she stood ready for Ichika.

If Madoka nearly knocked her off, Chifuyu had to use her strength for a first and more than she would have guessed she thought she would ever use on her brother.

The strength was just for the hug. Ichika didn't cry but he felt a lump in his throat. "I missed you, too, Chifuyu-nee." Wrapping her arms around her brother, Chifuyu couldn't help but feel how he had grown. A year ago, he reached her chest. Now, Ichika had grown a good bit more.

He would grow longer than her but that was not her concern.

"Welcome home, Chifuyu-nee. We're having curry."

At least, his home cooking would make it easier. They ate that when she left and the first meal they would share as a family. Wrapping her arms around the heads of her brother and sister, Chifuyu Orimura finally came to the right place.

Home.

* * *

**That took me a while to write out. I had my fun in this. I also finished this after The Division Two. That game got me back in and I like playing. But there is some stuff I need to catch on before I do more.**

**I can better work on stuff first and get something finished. **

**Amazing that another person to help you out can be such a drive. **

**So for those who are interested, I'm looking for a beta for my crossover fics, especially Stories Told and Afraid to Shoot Strangers.**

**If someone is up for it, just let me know. **

**With this chapter, it wasn't easy. I really owe a lot to ChaosJay7. He really helped me out.**

**The next update is most likely the next chapter of Surprise in the bathroom. **

**After that, Stories Told is next, I'll be happy when that grind is over and after that, Brave New World. What we'll do after that, we'll see.**

**Or it changes. No telling how it will really turn out. This is just my plan.**

**Saluut.**


	3. Secrets spilled

**Hello everyone. Greetings from Belgium. Corona has locked us up and down. We're stuck. Because there is nothing out there. I can't go around for job hunting, I can't go out for pizza, I am locked up at my place.**

**We can go out and buy ourselves food and walk around. Which is something I need to spend my time.**

**But this fucking lockdown really works on my nerves. We're stuck at my place till the fifth of April and if this continues, I'm going to get insane. In some cases, more than normal. **

**Been gaming as well the last few days. I intend to play Ghost Recon Breakpoint a whole lot more. It is one fun game but it is intense. I notice it.**

**This time, we're having a few bits planned. The fact that while I am locked up, doesn't mean that I can't write.**

**In fact, I can write a lot more. I finished the last chapter of Brave New World in six days. And the next chapter is also going to be BNW. If I'm not gaming at least.**

**In case you're wondering why it isn't that big compared to the last chapter, well. It just didn't work out that way.**

**Started at 18/03/2020**

**Ended at 28/03/2020**

* * *

Ichika and Madoka now realized what it meant to stay locked up. Finally, after one year in the lab, they could go out and have fun.

They had begun to enjoy their freedom now even more. The first few days, however, were still at home. They wanted to stay close with Chifuyu even more now. Despite her being back home, it was something unreal.

Madoka was a lot closer with personal contact and Ichika soon followed. In the last few days, they slept like little children underneath Chifuyu's arms.

Not that Chifuyu herself complained about it. Sure, they were a little bit heavier but for a superwoman like her. She barely didn't notice the weight gain that both twins had gone through.

The intense feeling of happiness to hear them sleep made it really worth it. She stroked the hair of them while they slept.

Of course, Chifuyu didn't keep them locked up. More often than not, she shoed the twins out of the house to get some work done. Her exams came up and even she, the Brunhilde, had to prepare for the exam of the teacher.

The two also helped with her teaching. Especially Madoka who had to prepare for it. Unlike her brother who got her position already qualified, kinda hard to not get the male in the school, she had to study.

Ichika himself also worked on it. It was no easy material, but the ease of study came from the interest the two had for it.

But now, they had some time off in the restaurant. Ichika couldn't resist smiling and grinning. Madoka, on the other hand, was fuming and glaring at him. Ever since Ichika announced they would go and visit Dan Gotanda, Madoka got in a blush, happy on the prospect of visiting the restaurant.

It would also continue in Ichika constantly teasing his younger twin about her crush on the redhead. While that had become clear during their time in the lab, Ichika couldn't help but enjoy the prospect of teasing Madoka.

He knew that she would tease him more in the Infinite Stratos Academy. He would be the only guy there and the twins had experienced they could send their images to each other.

It would like a first-person shooter. Where you look through the eyes of the protagonist, you could see through them. It was what Madoka sent him and he knew that his little sister would send images of naked girls.

So now, he could enjoy it.

Ringing the doorbell, it remained silent. So Ichika rang again while the door shuffled in the lock.

"Look, we don't want to buy anything on the door and my parents are already." Dressed in a black polo and wearing shorts, Dan Gotanda opened the door and his mouth fell open mid-sentence. It went even further, and it tried to make out with the floor.

"Yo," Ichika said while Madoka peeked from behind him and shyly waved at her crush.

Dan blinked a few times, then wiped his eyes and looked back at the twins.

The moment was disturbed by a fourth person. "Onii, why is the door open? Don't you realize it is cold so?"

The fourth person, Ran walked in a pretty skimpy outfit. The pink top at her front hung loosely over her body. Given the weather, no one blamed her for walking around the house dressed like that. Her shorts were open and those were some faults.

Smirking, Dan looked back at his little sister who had a problem with processing. "Well, look who the cat dragged in. Twins I haven't seen in over a year." Ichika smirked while he walked in.

"Been a while, Dan. Hello, Ran." The girl blushed up a storm while she ran off. Madoka walked in behind her brother and came face to face with Dan.

"Hello," she muttered while not trying to paint her face the same color of his hair. Speaking of which, his own face nearly resembled his hair.

Ichika couldn't help but chuckle. "Are we intruding?" Ichika asked while he leaned at the wall and Dan turned to the two.

"Not really, Ichika but." The guy paused and looked back at Madoka. "A warning call would've been nice."

The older twin just looked back at his old friend.

"We wanted to surprise the two of you." Dan relaxed in his posture while he closed the door.

"We were about to eat the leftovers. Care to join in?" He asked while smiling at Madoka who just made a word of "Eep." And looked away. She had a red blush over his face and fidgeted while Dan walked over to Ichika.

"Sure. I can go for some food."

"In return, pall. You gotta tell me, Ichika. Where the hell you been?" Dan said while softly punching Ichika's shoulders. For most, it'd be just a normal action. For Ichika and Madoka, it became clear how much Dan actually missed the two.

Madoka didn't even need a link to feel it. When they went to sit in the restaurant, closed in the day, Ran had changed into a white dress. Not still something to go outside with but at least, a bit more proper.

Ichika and Madoka sat down while they started to eat. "So Ichika, Madoka. Where have you been? I got some texts from you Ichika. You were living in a lab?"

The vegetables were cooked by their grandfather while the two sat down. "Long story, Dan. Let's just start at the beginning."

During the eating, the twins explained about the fact they got kidnapped. They left out where they were exactly. Only in a safe location like a lab. Ichika didn't reveal the fact that he could pilot an Infinite Stratos or the fact that he and Madoka shared a link.

Or some other things like the fact about what kidnapped them, or they stayed with Tabane Shinonono.

"So, an old friend of your sister? Must have been fun." Dan said while he finished the meal. Gen looked at Ichika with a glare.

"You could say that. Some things were fun. Others weren't. I'm happy I'm home again. Been cooped in for the entire day is no fun." Madoka told the three Gotanda's.

"It got boring after a while. But we don't have school now." Dan just blew air out his mouth while he looked on how focused Ran seemed. Looking over to his grandfather, that old man wasn't happy with the whole involvement.

"Then what are you doing now?" He asked, ignoring things from his grandfather and sister.

"Chifuyu-nee is going to take the exam of teacher for the Infinite Stratos Academy. And I'm going to join her as a student."

It was a white lie that they told. When Ichika had to go to school, now, in one year, they could tell the world. But until then, all of them liked things quiet.

"And what are you going to do, Ichika-san? Will you go back to school?" The male shook his head with a smile. "Nope. I'm going to apply for high school next year. Until then I prepare for it."

Ran looked down on it. She had never thought to see Ichika again but now, he was back and yet, he was so far out of reach.

'You know why she looks to you like, don't you, Ichi-nii.' His sister sent him that while Ichika sighed.

'Yep. I do. But right now, not looking for love.' The other stuff was just there while Ichika talked with Madoka in their heads.

The other parts were just how things went by in the world outside. Not that much in regards. They still had the internet to look at the grand scheme of things. New Infinite Stratos were invented, people still paid too much money for the ISA, disasters happened.

Their own personal lives were different. Rin moved back to China. Dan didn't go on too many details, but he said that things got pretty ugly between her and her parents. Ichika could only think about what he meant with that.

That's just how life goes. Time just went by, talking and eating food that they missed. In the end, they had their fun and had to go back to their own place.

It was agreed they would be back soon. After a seething glare from the grandfather, Madoka would die from embarrassment but she hugged Dan goodbye and Ichika internally cackled like a maniac.

Dan himself turned also red. The arms of that girl around him were so soft. But it didn't stop him from blushing up a storm.

After that, they just left while Ichika gave him an encouraging nod. You never know what you got until it's gone. For the twins, that was the whole idea of not being able to go outside and do what you wanted.

For them, the freedom they enjoyed now was immense. It was also extremely refreshing to have that certain thing. To just walk around and do what you want. To go out and watch something or do grocery shopping.

Or eat out. While the three were all for a good meal, it could be said that even Chifuyu Orimura couldn't withstand the smell of a domino's pizza.

While Ichika admitted it was a bomb of calories, it was really good to have a taste of the pizza. But now they just walked home together.

Ichika didn't know who said it but in a good relationship, people could enjoy silence. His sister walked next to him. The scent of the place with the whole feeling of freedom. It was something great for them.

At their home, Chifuyu had been preparing herself for this talk. One very painful and very difficult talk. But it was very much needed.

She wasn't going to joke around the subject. Chifuyu would be serious and honest about the whole thing. Where the twins really came from. What happened and that it had something to do with their kidnapping.

Sure, Madoka might have some hazards but she wasn't too sure about it either. She had bought the story that their parents one day left.

It wasn't true.

Chifuyu had to tell them now instead of risking Ichika and Madoka to find out themselves. The hypothetical situations of them never finding out about their legacy was impossible. They would find out.

But she could think of different hypothetical situations in how their pasts could be.

Perhaps, it was because she and Ichika would be left of an old clan. Remnants from a past.

Or they would have a big but really fucked up family where she had a bunch of older sisters and they would be at each other throats. The same with their mothers and their little brother.

Or it could be that Ichika was a complete idiot who took her word for granted. He still did that. Only now, with Madoka, his smarter side came out. It responded with her and together, the twins filled on each other.

Chifuyu never regretted saving the two or even both of them. That was something she never did. She loved Ichika and Madoka like they were her own children.

In some fucked up way, they were her children.

She waited until the door closed while she sat at her books. Those were also a horror. Even for her, it was one major pain to go through all the documents and things she had to learn for this schooling.

"We're home."

But that little line made it all worth it. Madoka zipped over to her older sister, throwing her arms around her big sister and giving her a hug. Chifuyu returned the hug. It was still with some strength but nothing to say that Chifuyu would break the bones of her little sister.

She breathed in the scent and behind Madoka stood her older brother. "Hello, Ichika. Madoka. Had fun at the Gotanda's?"

The smirk on Ichika's face made it clear he had spent too much time locked up with Tabane. Chifuyu couldn't help but feel a hug around her body.

After dinner, she would tell them the truth. It didn't help that Ichika made her favorite meal. Beef stew with some extra vegetables plus some noodles. It never tasted better than Ichika.

Not that he started cooking immediately but he took his time. Chifuyu sat back while she joined Madoka in a board game. Chifuyu had seen that the girl had grown her hair her out.

Some small, naïve and soft side of her wished that it would never end. That they could stay like this forever.

_On an undisclosed location. _

In a garage, someone would normally expect a car or a motorcycle. With some other things. Like a workbench or bicycles. But not what was there.

An Infinite Stratos.

Or what was left of the once great machine. It had taken a serious beating and most of what was left of it were destroyed. The external parts were ready for the scrap heap. Luckily, they had gotten replacements as the machine was starting to be rebuild.

Hands, young but worn, worked over it. An Oxyacetylene torch went over the machine. It tied things together. Wires were spread all over it. For the untrained eye, it might seem like a puzzle with no beginning.

For the trained, it would be seen as a disgrace that a machine that was so supreme was worked over with tools that could be seen as crude and basic.

For the one who actually worked on it, that person couldn't give a fuck while the magic got worked out. He enjoyed the music that blasted over while he worked on the stuff.

"Saturday morning cartoon metal, you can't make that shit up." Another person entered and the young person shrugged. The stuff was better than what most pop artist would make. At least, these artists would stay around for longer and be better at their music.

He'd wonder why some bitch could say she was all in for certain rights for demographics that she didn't give a fuck about unless it benefited her while she was a musician and actress. They could listen to smarter people than her.

"You gotta love it though. It is fun to listen to. Pumping Iron Power." Looking at the machine and back to the kid, the older person shook his head.

"You really think you'll get him boosted up? He took a savage beating." The boy took the soda that was on the plate. In a few gulps, it was empty. Crushing it, the stuff went to the trashcan.

If CPS would be around, they would be shocked that the bin was full of sodas. In the kid's defense, he wasn't the only one who drank on that.

"It should work out. With any luck, we are done in a year. I can send you over to the ISA. Maybe take even me along." Touching the brown color, the older guy just smiled at the boy while ruffling the hair of the boy.

"I make my own luck."

Spitting on the floor, the guy looked at it. When that machine, he could rip through the pieces of human excrement that had done grievous harm to what was his.

_Back in Japan._

The Orimura siblings had eaten and were now going over channels. It was hard to find something on the television for them to watch. None of them actually liked shows that much. Ichika laid on his back in one sofa while Madoka laid with her head on Chifuyu's lap. Stroking her hair, Madoka was nearly asleep.

Chifuyu had a half a heart of not telling her but if she pushed it off now, she would never get there. Looking back at Ichika, she shook her head. He thought the same as her of the last show they skipped. What a load of bull it was. Going with you and your partner to some resort while being seduced to test your relationship.

They could feel their brains turn to mush.

The older sister would never say anything about Ichika's video games. Switching it off, she relaxed while Madoka began to stir. Chifuyu closed her eyes and looked to Ichika who was still awake.

"Glad you did that. It was one stupid show." Ichika couldn't suppress a yawn. It wasn't that late. Half-past eight. Sure, they were busy today but to say that they had to go to bed already. Ichika wasn't of the mind now.

"Sis. Something wrong?" He had a hunch the entire day and right now, that hunch had gone on and become stronger.

Licking her lips, Chifuyu found those to be really dry. She fell silent when the two looked at her.

"Big sis?" Looking down, it was the same as that night so many years ago. Looking in a mirror that made you look younger. The eyes of Madoka were the same as hers. Her twin moved over to her and draped an arm over.

They had seen Chifuyu this vulnerable once. It was not a pleasant image.

Neither Ichika nor Madoka wanted to see it again.

"Is something wrong?" They asked in unison. The Brunhilde took a breath and began to speak.

"Yes, there is. I just don't know where to begin." Chifuyu felt how Ichika took his arm off her and sat next to her. Madoka got up and mirrored her action. "What do you say again? Start at the beginning."

Chifuyu liked to do that. But it was hard to start on that. So, she started at another point.

"Ichika, Madoka. There is a little bit of a story you should know. I told you two about Phantom Task, right?"

It took a bit for the twins to think back but they had it quickly figured when Chifuyu told them about it.

"The night of the kidnapping, right?" A nod made that clear. It just built anticipation.

"There is a lot more to it than just an act of violence. Those guys are malicious. About eighteen years ago, there was a young orphan who lived on the street. A couple of killers took her in."

Ichika and Madoka felt their blood turn cold. That one line had them figuring out what Chifuyu meant.

"Chifuyu-nee, you were a part of Phantom Task." A smile, if one would like to call it that, went over Chifuyu's face. It all seemed that long ago.

"I was. One really bad time, I was a part of that little group." The twins were now looking at her in a bigger interest. Silence had set in. You could hear a pin drop.

"I was in Phantom Task only to survive. Not that many people took in an orphan living on the streets. I hope I don't have to tell you what I did during those days." The two were shocked silent and shook their heads.

"You don't. We get it." Ichika told his big sister.

"But I don't like where this is going, Chifuyu-nee." Chifuyu could never agree more with her little sister.

"Same here. But I am afraid we have to. Happy I could wait a few years before I could tell you." A dark smile went over her pretty face.

Chifuyu had never wanted to talk about it but now she had no choice.

"Let's just say that besides their usual bad things, Phantom Task has a range of severely fucked up hobbies. One of those is something the Germans are doing now. Cloning."

Blanched, the twins listened on. While they could form the idea, they rather didn't have to do that. "And you two were born from cloning my DNA." That was something they didn't want nor expected to hear. Least from the woman both of them saw as their big sister and who pretty much raised them to where they were now.

"So, we're not your siblings." Wrapping her arms around the two, Chifuyu stopped the two before they could say one more word. It also prevented them from running away.

"Do not even think for one second that you're not my siblings." Chifuyu used a pretty heavy tone when she said and until they relaxed, she didn't let them go. Pulling them up to her breasts, the two cried while laying on her shoulders.

"You are. I love you two like my siblings. After all. They used my DNA." While the raven-haired beauty loathed the idea, she was talking on while the two continued to cry. Tears went down her face as well.

"I have said this before. You two are my only family. I meant that. You are all I got." Madoka cried harder while Ichika tapped on her arm.

His older sister let him go. In his eyes, she found a sadness was immeasurable. A pool you could draw in. Which was something that Chifuyu did.

Ichika took a breath while Madoka worked herself loose from her sister.

"Chifuyu-nee. Why do you tell us this story?"

"Because Phantom Task kidnapped you. I take it to get to me. But we know how that ended. And because I think you should hear the truth from me." They didn't shudder. Chifuyu slaughtered those assailants in a brutal and merciless fashion. It was just an important thing. Don't mess with a mama bear.

They were happy they had a sister who would go so far for them. It was really messed up, but it was clear why she did all that.

In some regards, love is selfish. You want some person all to yourself and wouldn't allow something in between that. That way, love can be a selfish thing.

But Chifuyu Orimura loved her twins in a very selfless way. It was also how the twins loved their big sister.

A sort of selfless love had years the time to settle in. Where they would go through hell for her and make sure it was easy for her when she got home. Ichika made her food while she listened to Madoka. Or how Madoka helped her unwind from long days.

For all the work she did, the twins helped her out and, in her days off, they spoiled their big sister. Like now.

Ichika walked over to the closet where the strong stuff was kept. Taking out a bottle of whiskey, he poured in a glass and walked back to her. Chifuyu appreciated it and with one gulp, the fiery liquid went down her body. Without a word, Ichika refilled her glass.

She wouldn't allow them to drink. With just fourteen years old, alcohol could have a damaging effect on the body when you are young.

So, the twins didn't even think about drinking. They had seen the effects firsthand on what happened when their big sister got drunk.

Ichika had only put up four times when Chifuyu became too drunk. With a glare that could melt steel, something that Chifuyu wouldn't admit made her proud, he told his sister after the fourth time it was the last time.

Chifuyu obeyed his wishes and she never drank too much. At least, Ichika knew she could stomach the drinks. Half a heart of him wanted to pour in a glass for him and his younger sister. In the end, he didn't.

After the second glass, he put the bottle away back in the drawer. Kneeling in front of his sister, he looked at her.

He didn't like seeing her like this. She was one royal ice queen, courtesy of her name and while both twins had experienced how much she cared about them in her softer times, they didn't like seeing her like this.

"Chifuyu-nee. What you said. It'll take some time to accept. But it's not your fault. You saved our lives. For that, we owe you a debt that we can never repay." Kissing the forehead of her brother, Chifuyu shook her head.

"Ichika, our bonds are woven in blood. There is no reason you should repay it. Either way, I had to tell you. It might be the reason you can pilot the Infinite Stratos. There might be so much in it. We don't know." With that, Chifuyu pulled him up and put the head of her brother in her lap.

Before long, Ichika fell asleep in the lap and is breathing matched that of his sister.

Chifuyu knew that it could have gone better.

It could have gone way, way, way worse.

In the end, they had something settled in and for now, it was like he said.

It would take time to accept the truth, no matter how much pain and tears it would cause them. In the end, Chifuyu was happy.

A huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. It could be boiled over and be unleashed at the worst possible time. That was something Chifuyu would prefer to avoid.

Their pasts would catch up with them, one time or another. In the end, she had told the twins. And right now, they slept. Chifuyu herself needed some rest. So, she took up one of the two, Madoka and carried the little girl to her bed while she looked back at Ichika.

Placing the girl on her bed, she went down for Ichika. Just like the last nights, she placed the twins on her arms and fell asleep.

Life could be cruel, but a kind soul could do a lot for them. So that is why Chifuyu slept well while she hugged her siblings closer to her.

She had to tell them one day who they were and where they came from. It would take a long while before things would be normal or calm. But at least, this was one step in the good directions.

During the night, Ichika woke up. The need to piss was needed. He wasn't sure where he was lying until he saw the swords and other stuff lying around. He slept next to his big sister and little sister. But the need to piss was needed.

So, he slipped out the bed and walked up the toilet. Sitting down, his head was tolling like a rollercoaster. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact.

It did solve one thing. Ichika had never agreed to the fact that he would look for his parents. In any case, he didn't have to. Chifuyu was his mother now. Shaking his head, he wouldn't look at her like that. She was his big sister. She had been for his entire life.

He took a glass of water. Downing it one gulp, he took another. Shaking his head, he was just wanting to sleep. That was all he wanted. Walking back to his big sister's room, he removed the blanket. The arm that Madoka slept on was left untouched. He went to take the other one.

Looking up to the face, he fell back asleep. To think that emotions could be such a killer. There was no place he'd rather be.

Chifuyu peeked underneath from her eyes when she looked at the sleeping face of Ichika. Pulling him closer, the Brunhilde fell asleep.

From that point onward, time went by fast. While the twins couldn't longer practice outside with their huge machines, they spent other times like learning. While they had learned a lot, there was no such things as ending it. Now, they could learn other things.

Years could go by fast when you had fun and it was before long Ichika and Madoka were facing something else.

Madoka wore the usual outfit, a white blazer with long sleeves and a skirt. A blue necktie as she was a first-year student. Ichika was wearing a white blazer although one made for a male and long trousers.

They weren't in the classroom but stood before the door. The orders from their older sister weren't ignored by the twins. They had a good idea that it was the best. Especially for the male of the two.

The looks like they had gotten from the teachers and students were a good indication so far. Not only because of Ichika as the only male in the school but also because of the fact of Madoka. She really looked like her older sister. Minus her grown-up bits. She couldn't help but look around to girls who were a bit older and already had nice figures. Or more grown like her older sister.

That could be extremely annoying. Both Ichika and Madoka had often got compared with their older sister. It was one thing indeed, but they had the Infinite Stratos now. In the classroom, there were some seats open, but they didn't know that. It was just waiting until they could go into the classroom.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait too long. Chifuyu Orimura stood in the hallway. Dressed into a black suit, the twins found the sight a bit more normal as they had often seen their sister like that.

A sharp look at their faces, expecting obedience from the two and they were ready to give it.

"I see you two followed my instructions. That is a good thing given how things will be in the classroom. I will your teacher in this. So, don't expect me to go easy on you."

Not an abnormal thing to ask from the twins and Chifuyu relaxed a bit. "I will, however, keep things in the back of my head. Outside hours, I will your sister. But keep things easy and I'll be there to help you out."

The twins matched the crooked smile on the face of Chifuyu. "Sure thing, Chifuyu-nee."

"We do have a lot to live up to. But it's good to know that you got our backs, big sis."

Madoka said and Chifuyu ruffled the hairs of her siblings. "One last thing. There is a good chance there are a lot of idiots in there. If you want to mess with them, you got my permission." The twins grinned on that.

The strict look went back in her face. "Let's just see how many idiots there in my class this year."

She walked in and the twins followed her. Immediately, the attention shifted from the teacher who was at the desk. Maya Yamada. It was the name that Chifuyu spoke off and the assistant homeroom teacher of Class 1.1.

But that wasn't the big thing. Nope, the girls were all focused on the three siblings. Most likely, they went for Chifuyu first but saw the two behind her.

"Oh, Orimura-sensei. So, the meeting is over." The teacher said and Chifuyu gave a softer smile to here. "Indeed. Thank you for covering for me, Yamada-sensei."

'You see her too, right?' Ichika asked in his link. Madoka's eyes didn't betray her. Houki Shinonono was sitting there. Estranged sister of Tabane Shinonono, a good friend of Madoka and the object of Ichika's affections back in the day.

'Yep. She has grown.' The twins let their sister take the reigns in this one.

"Everyone, my name is Chifuyu Orimura and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of the Infinite Stratos. Everything I teach, you have to remember and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Is that understood?"

The class had been silent during the talking of their sister and the twins were quiet. But not in the full sentence.

'Yep.' The P was heard on the end and Ichika hoped no one heard the stifle in his laugh.

'That is our sis for ya.' Madoka got that back.

'More like a drill sergeant.' She quipped.

'Not too far off.'

The class erupted in shrieks while the twins now understood why Chifuyu didn't like teaching that much. Another part of the selfless love she had for the twins.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

One of the girls said.

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

That and more was spoken while the twins looked a bit deluded. This was the upcoming generation of pilots. Half of them were from Japan.

The land of the rising sun was doomed.

Ichika and Madoka had to talk with their sister about this. This was creepy.

Chifuyu sighed and it was clear that she was a headache.

"It's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these fools only here to attend my class?" It was clear that Chifuyu was disappointed. She was happy that Houki was quiet.

The fangirls weren't outdone by that. The twins made their way to stand next to the other teacher. She shyly waved to the two. Madoka waved back while Ichika just nodded to her. Some amusement had settled in when they heard them continue.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

Madoka had begun to smile at her sister who just glared back her before relaxing. Chifuyu just sighed.

"Either way, I am also late for another reason." Turning around, the twins came into view. "I had to pick up those two. Could you two introduce yourself?"

Ichika stepped up with Madoka next to him.

"Hello, I'm Ichika Orimura…." Ichika stood up and began.

"And I'm Madoka Orimura." His sister followed.

"And before you all ask, yes, I'm the first male pilot." Ichika cut off any questions. It didn't stop the stares coming down at him. He received a warm feeling from Madoka. Chifuyu just smiled at him.

A hand was raised and one of the girls at the front looked at them.

"Yes?" Ichika wondered as he wasn't into telling how he got the Infinite Stratos or more bits. This was difficult enough.

"Are you two married?" It was a good thing that they were on their feet because the twins couldn't help but be floored by the ridiculous question. Weren't there looks

"Yes, we are," Madoka said while Ichika held his breath while she had a good idea. Capitalizing on that, he looked back at his older sister who nodded at him.

"But she's also my sister." He said while the class got extremely quiet.

It was like the sound got morphed out while their brains were trying to reboot the whole thing.

"Is that true?" The whole thing that they believed it made the two even laugh harder in their link. Chifuyu muffled her own laughter while Houki couldn't help but bit back the tears from laughter.

Madoka hugged her brother while she stood next to them.

"But wait. Orimura? Does that mean that you two are related to Chifuyu-sama?" There was more comedy gold coming.

"Eh, you know, I like to switch things up a bit," Ichika said in his best straight voice while Chifuyu shook her head. Houki, on the other hand, shared a look with her teacher. Chifuyu had a harder time not laughing.

"It is fun to have those sorts of arrangements. We can have nice things." Madoka said while she grinned at her sister. Chifuyu would be mortified or embarrassed but she decided to let the two speak. They started the rollercoaster; they were going to ride it out.

The class looked at them in disbelief. A mix of stillness, petrification and the desperate tries to reboot after trying and they failed. The two stood back, looking at the chaos about to ensue in the class.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yeah, that kinda was foreseeable. The two looked at Chifuyu who sighed.

She slammed her hand into the wall. The whole class was out of their stupor and looked back at Chifuyu.

"You're all a bunch of idiots. They're not married. They're my siblings. Despite all things." Chifuyu sighed and pointed at the desks. They had a front seat. Madoka briefly wondered if that was done on purpose.

The door slid open and on it revealed two persons in the hallway. It was clear that both had been enjoying the joke and had been laughing their assess off.

The longer one had been wheezing while the second one was just carried in by the first one. They had been laughing ever since they heard it.

Tears had been sliding down their faces and it was clear the second one had trouble breathing.

The first individual was long, and the clothes were something Ichika hadn't seen before. With black as the outlook, the sweater had a skull with horns coming out of it. The name GMM was written on it. green matched well with the color as well. Above the GMM read, there was another thing. Graspop metal meeting. The pants underneath were a pair of jeans. Even so, Ichika was sure that this was something to be refused in every school of Japan, let alone the Infinite Stratos Academy.

On the back, a backpack was hung by one strap. The left hand hung over the pocket of the jeans with one thumb. The other hand went to Ichika's shoulder and he clasped on the guy.

"Damn, didn't know you Japanese got such a sense of humor." Ichika looked at him and the grin made something good on Ichika.

A foreigner, that was Ichika's first guess. Half long blond hair that was spiky and Ichika guessed that the blue eyes were another giveaway.

The guy tapped on the shoulder and shook his head when he flipped the thumbs up to Ichika.

"You got some good wording there. Haven't laughed that damn hard in a long fucking while." The class flinched on the word of cussing.

The other person was at least half the size of the first. The smaller one wore a black shirt with no sleeves on them and shorts as trousers. The arms were crossed and the small one looked a little bit cute to some guesses. Dark brown hair and a pair of green eyes were circling around the place. Meeting Madoka, the boy nodded at the younger twin.

The older person sighed as the class looked at them like they were animals at a zoo.

What was clear was the fact that two MALES were standing in the classroom. "Introduce yourself," Chifuyu asked while she eyed the two interacting with her twins and the person nodded at the request.

"Morning to y'all. My name is Mattheus Adjzof and the kid next to me is Joel Pearce. And I don't have to tell you why we are here. Second ones who made in it this class."

The shock went over the entire classroom. The boy now appointed as Joel smirked. "And if you're wondering why I am here. Well, that's cause Mattheus is the one who pilots the machine and I'm the one who put the whole thing together."

The class was coming down to earth.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In that, Ichika shared a look with the two males who stood before them.

Yeah, they should have expected that one as well.

* * *

**And we are done for now. **

**In case you're wondering why I have included Mattheus and Joel, that was asked by the requester. He wanted me to write Mattheus and Joel in. I'm happy he asked. It'll be fun to use the two. **

**Thanks for waiting guys and all the support I got so far.**

**The next chapter will be about the twins in their classroom. Standard procedure from there.**

**Saluut.**


	4. Weird sights

**When the plot begins to thicken and chapters begin to grow, you just hope to go back to times where things were easier. **

**Case and point, I have been writing for a good while now on Brave New World. That chapter really took a lot of energy from me.**

**Got over 15K words and it was one trip. It got busy. The next chapter won't be any different.**

**Got some more requests but this one was now on my list. **

**This is also a reply to the Guest of the Ninth of April.**

**Corona is a real pain. Glad you like it. White Expressions. That is one old name. If you want dark fics, I got a few myself.**

**Cold Revenge and War on my Hands. Enjoy. I do suppose you're talking about the dark fic though. There are a few with that name.**

**Started on 09/04/2020**

**Ended on 14/04/2020**

* * *

Ichika would always have guessed that when he would go the Infinite Stratos Academy, eyes would be on him. Not that he liked the idea, but he had been preparing himself for it.

He didn't expect that he wasn't getting any stares. Not that Ichika complained. It was just that the class was looking at one weird sight with their heads turned. Even Chifuyu had a raised eyebrow when she looked at the sight.

On that sight was a guy who stood out like a sore thumb. It wasn't just his looks, half long, unkempt hair and a Caucasian look. That alone would be enough. instead, this guy took it up to eleven.

His clothes were black, and, in the ISA, that stood out. Mattheus had some sweater and he could wear his sister was drooling. That wasn't all of it. Mattheus had his arms behind his chair and instead of taking notes, there was someone sitting in his lap.

Joel Pearce had a different getup. The shirt wasn't uncommon as it was nice enough to have that getup. It was also he who worked on the computer taking the notes.

It reached a point where no one was paying attention to Maya and it would be amusing to see her cry. Chifuyu coughed and everyone who valued their life turned to her.

"Adjzof?" The oldest of the students looked at her.

"Sup, teach?" He asked and Chifuyu wasn't sure where his decorum went. So, she began to ask questions.

"Don't you think you should be taking notes?" Instead of swagger, she got a sheepish smile. "Yeah, about that. I don't think that's a good idea. What Yamada-sensei is teaching goes one ear in and the other out. Up here." He bonked on his head. "Not that much of a brain there."

They heard a snort.

"What Mattheus wants to say is that he didn't get anything to catch up. So what Greenhead is teaching is what I'm writing down so he can understand. At least, what he has to." Joel said and Chifuyu raised an eyebrow while she walked over to the two. Joel was still focused on the screen.

"Really now?"

"Yep." Joel basically acknowledged the strongest woman next to his body, but he wasn't going to be distracted.

"Well, technically, I don't need to teach him that much. Mattheus is a guy who learns by doing. 50% of what we will see, we already went over, 25% of what we will get to see doesn't apply to him due to Lavathenian or is just bullshit. So only 25% is important. I'm his acting filter for knowledge."

The class had a mouth fallen open by the words of Joel.

"Bullshit?" Chifuyu asked, with a crooked smile. The class wanted to move away.

"Some things are all bullshit. And it's bad for ya." Mattheus gave his teacher a grin.

"You gotta forgive his mouth. Or ignore it. I haven't managed to get his mouth working out. Plus, he had a George Carlin marathon a few days ago." Joel couldn't help but think back.

"That guy wasn't just a comedian; he was a fucking genius. He might have been dead for over three decades, but his material is still relevant today." Mattheus nodded when Joel said that.

"Who is that guy?" Ichika asked from the back and the older guy looked at him. "George Carlin was one of the greatest comedians of the last century. You should look him up. He asks some really good questions."

The wisdom of Mattheus's words were shattered by Joel.

"Like asking why the people who are against abortion are people you don't want to fuck in the first place."

That got the class to stifle their laughter and Chifuyu looked at Joel who now had his green eyes at the Ice Queen. The Brunhilde just shook her head.

"Pearce, you really make sure that he gets to see everything he has to see?" The boy smiled back at her and nodded.

"Don't worry teach. He'll get all he needs to see. So please go on with teaching." Chifuyu realized that she couldn't really punish the two. Mattheus wasn't distracting the class, he paid attention and Joel was taking the notes.

"I am not going to be able to change you." Mattheus shook his head and Joel went back to focusing on the stuff.

"Very well then." The class went on and Chifuyu made sure that they were all looking at the screen while she taught her class. To her enjoyment, both her siblings had no problems with the material. Yet, when the bell rang, the class was relieved by the sound.

"We'll go over more after the break." The words hadn't left Maya's mouth and Madoka had skipped over to Mattheus. She looked him up and down. "Do you mind standing up for a bit?" The youngest asked the young man. Lifting Joel out the chair, Mattheus did what Madoka asked.

"I knew it. That's a sweater from Graspop Metal Meeting, Dessel, Belgium." She would nearly faint over it. Mattheus could only be a bit surprised.

"That's indeed from Graspop. We've been going for what? Five years now. It's one great festival." Madoka had stars in her eyes.

"I want to go there one day."

"Well, I can only recommend it. It's a great festival. The mood is great, a good load of fun. Good groups and it's really chill."

Madoka was nearly fainting by it. "You should tell me more." Ichika could only shake his head when he saw how Madoka seized Mattheus. Two idiots who listened to that garbage. But he wasn't going to say much more.

Half of the school had gathered around the classroom and he wasn't sure how Mattheus just basically ignored it.

It could have something to do with his little sister talking to the older man. Internally, he was happy. Madoka would have one tough time getting used to others and in this school. Even if she was outshined by her brother being able to pilot the Infinite Stratos, she still was the little sister of Chifuyu Orimura.

Yeah, she'd have a chip on her shoulder. Yet, while talking to Mattheus, she didn't care while they talked about stuff.

He himself had another visitor. Turning around, he looked into Houki's eyes. With a carefree smile, he grinned at the girl. He didn't look at her upper assets. It was clear that she was Tabane's sister. He was sure that they could grow more. Yet, there was more that had drawn Ichika to Houki.

"Yo." He simply greeted Houki who looked back at him. "Hello, Ichika."

He couldn't help but look at Houki's body. It had been six years and she had really grown up to a beautiful girl. If he was reading her eyes correctly, she was thinking the same thing about him.

"Can we talk?" She asked shyly. He gave her a small smile and if he wasn't too occupied with the girl in front of him, he would have noticed that the girls were really into it.

"Sure," Ichika replied and it was like nothing else mattered.

"Can we go talk on the roof?" Houki asked because unlike Ichika, she noticed the many whispers. Ichika sighed but decided to follow her wish. "Sure. Madoka, I'm off for a bit."

His little sister didn't even register because she was gushing with Mattheus who had fun telling her stories.

"No joke, we stood ten hours under the sun to watch those mad lads. Best seat in our lives." Madoka looked at a photo of two cooked young men.

"That must have been long." Mattheus shrugged. "Hey, you only get to live once. You can do some stupid shit to tell about. We only drank a lot." Joel nodded. Due to the hot weather, it was better not to eat a single thing. They were hungry at the end, so they ate quite a bit.

"You went there alone with Joel? Oh, excuse me. Pearce." The boy waved her off. "No worry lass. Most of the time, first names are used in Belgium." Madoka raised an eyebrow on the reply.

"So, what else you listen to? There are quite a few bands I heard off, but I am not too sure about them all." Mattheus grinned when he unzipped his sweater. Underneath the black picture of a canon was there.

"Sabaton is high on my list. Who else? Iron Maiden, those guys are awesome." Madoka nodded when he said that. "Unbelievable they are able to keep doing that."

"It's something you can use. How older they get, how better their music becomes. At least, their songs got something decent. They're not void of texts. They carry something."

Mattheus began to think about it. "I'm more for European groups. The USA got good stuff, but the home is closer. Powerwolf is also high on my list. I like Nightwish as well. Besides those, Turisas, Wind Rose, you can go on. Know plenty of good groups."

"Nightwish is amazing. Too bad I haven't seen the group live." Madoka admitted and let the veteran continue.

"Same here. Haven't them live. Yet. Who else? Amaranthe was amazing." Mattheus admitted and he thought back. It was one Great Tour with Sabaton.

"I heard of them. They good?" Madoka asked with keen interest.

"They were with Sabaton with their Great Tour. Apocalyptica took the cake. Never thought you could do that sort of thing with a Cello. Christ on Bikes." Joel found the boy amazing.

Madoka asked on. She never had a chance. Mattheus and Joel often did festivals. While expensive, it was way more economical to go to a festival.

You could see big names in four days. If you paid for them separately, it would ten times more.

"Still, a lot of names we saw there," Joel said who sat back on Mattheus. The older guy looked at the girl.

"You never been to a metal concert?" Madoka shook her head.

"Nope. From what you tell, you've been to quite a few." Mattheus scratched his cheek.

"Come to think of it, not really. A real concert, Sabaton thrice. Most of the bands I saw where at Graspop. I and Joel made it a tradition to go yearly. I think we have been going there for four years now." Joel nodded.

He wasn't the only child around. There was a woman who took her daughter of two along.

"You only have done Graspop?" The girl asked interested and Mattheus shook his head. Although his face betrayed his feelings. It wasn't positive.

"We have been to Wacken once. One time. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt and sweater. That is all."

"Jamais. I am never going there my entire fucking life." Joel answered and Madoka was a bit surprised. She did flinch on the swearing mouth.

"It sounds like it was bad." The Punk shrugged. "We have been there with a pall of Mattheus. Wacken is fun when you drink yourself a stupor and goes to the Main Act. For us, that sucked. Too many negative things for us. In the end, we wanted to go home. The last day, we went there. Pall of Mattheus slept from four till six."

"Two hours?"

"Fourteen. Four Jägermeisters will do that to you. Let's just say that while we can say we have been there; it was too big for us."

It wasn't a lie. It might have been a reason why it was so big and while it had good stuff, for Mattheus, bigger doesn't always means better. While they could see different groups, it was just him and Joel. It got boring. Not to mention the fact that on Friday, they had to get off the terrain and sit in the camping for hours.

It was just something they told everyone they knew.

"Shucks. I hope to go there one day." The Youngest Orimura said.

"If you do, go ahead. But don't ask us to come along." Joel answered and he looked at the door.

"Hey, that girl your bro took off with, who is she?" Madoka sighed. She hoped that she could talk to Houki as well and yet, she seized her brother. Not cool but she could understand why.

"Her name is Houki Shinonono. An old friend of mine and Ichi-nii."

Joel just shrugged on it and went back to his computer while Mattheus and Madoka continued talking. They went to talk about music and so on. She wondered what would happen with her brother and Houki.

On that roof.

The two walked up there in silence. Ichika guessed that Houki had something to talk about. She kept quiet most of the walking. The phone call, years ago, rang in his head.

He didn't know what caused Houki to be so cold towards her sister. Or towards him. Although women run on emotions. He had learned that a while ago.

"So, what's up?" Ichika asked. Houki had her hands on the railing and looked over the place. Ichika just walked around to end up next to her.

"Six years since last time?" He looked up and down. "You grew up to be really beautiful." The blush set on her face. She could feel the honesty dripping from the words when he said that.

"Really?" She asked, her voice had gotten tiny compared to the class. Nodding, Ichika looked at her. "I didn't even think you could become prettier." He got himself a blush.

"You didn't change your hairstyle. Looks good on you." She wasn't sure why, but it felt nice. The wind played around with them while they looked around. "Either way, I am going back. I wonder why my sister got himself in."

The bell rang and they had to go back. In the class, Chifuyu just let Mattheus look over. Her own twins just worked things over by themselves and it was quite great. During their break, the twins stayed in their class. Mattheus took a break and went to look for something as akin to the Fountain of Youth.

A male bathroom. There had to be one.

Meanwhile, Ichika just sat on the desk while Madoka was busy on her phone. Yet, she was better-paying attention. Because she had noticed the blonde that was eying her and Mattheus like a hawk while they were talking.

'Look to the right and then look again. And see the enemy in the eye.' Ichika wasn't sure where she had learned such a song from but decided to what she asked of him. And to her right, he could see a blonde bombshell standing next to him.

"May I have a moment of your time?" The girl asked and Ichika just looked back at her. "Yes."

It was an eyeopener for the girl when she got that response. "My? What sort of reply is that?" Putting a hand on her hip, she looked at him in disdain while the girls gathered around the room, looking at it. Madoka barely registered her new best friend entering the room who decided he wanted nothing to do with that girl.

"You should be honored that I am speaking to you, so you should respond in an appropriate matter."

Ichika looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'You should tell me what that Adjzof guy sold you. Some new noise you listen to?'

'Don't call Sabaton noise, Ichi-nii. And shouldn't you do something about the girl in front of you?' The male Orimura went back to his sister. 'Meh, not really. Should I?' Ichika asked internally, causing Madoka to titter on that reply.

'I think you should. In a polite and proper fashion.' The sarcasm dripped from his little sister that it could be greasy enough to be used as oil.

"Well, who are you?" Ichika asked while it looked like he didn't care much. Mattheus sat back while Joel had a grin like a lunatic.

"You don't know me? I am Cecilia Alcott? I am the National Representative Candidate from the United Kingdom and the top scorer in the Entrance Exam?" Turning to his little sister, Ichika ignored the woman.

"Weren't we barred from entering that Exam?" He asked Madoka who was pretending like she was doing her nails. His usage of a deadpan tone was incredible and Houki wondered what they had been through.

"Yeah, they said that because we had a good repertoire, it wasn't needed. We would set such a record that it would be impossible to break. Plus, they also said that due to being related to Chifuyu-nee, it would be a real shocker."

And the way Madoka replied made Houki conclude that her older sister was in some way, shape or form responsible for this.

The woman, Cecilia Alcott, was looking at them while she was boiling at them. Slamming her hands down, she forced the twins to look at them.

"You are incredibly rude. How can you ignore me, the elite of the elite?" For whatever reason, Mattheus's phone rang and the lyrics began to play.

_Cause he's a first-class loser!_

_He's a first-class loser!_

_He's a first-class loser, which nobody can deny!_

_He's a first-class loser!_

"Sorry about that," Mattheus said while he took the phone and walked out. "What's up?" He began to speak in while Ichika and Madoka both giggled when they heard the song.

"We don't really know you. But we know what a National Representative Candidate is." Madoka said.

"They're the chosen girls to represent their countries. The elite of the elites. They got a Personal Unit and we're considered to be the top tier of Infinite Stratos Candidates. Setting asides all else, it's a miracle that you two are a classmate of mine."

Cecilia went into a trip fantasy but was brought back down when a loud voice had begun to sing. "Oremus patrum nostrum aeternum est, Oremus mater nostra sanctificas, Oremus Venus deus credo in nobilita." They looked at the source who was Joel who had turned up a new song.

"Excuse me but I wanted to listen to something else than a harpy screeching."

'I like this kid.' The twins said at the same time.

Cecilia glared at him. "Basically, what she is saying is that she is some special girl from a place far away. And she is right. She excelled at the Entrance Exam." Joel began to grin when he looked at them and Cecilia smiled.

"Finally, some recognition from the commoners."

"It is also that I got your track record in front of me. You two aren't just good. You're fucking amazing. Your sister didn't have to write a letter of recommendation. From what I'm reading here, you would have smashed the Exam indeed. And both of your units are off the charts." Joel said while he read things over.

In his voice, there was nothing but admiration to the twins who smiled at the boy.

"Both?" Cecilia asked, a bit unnerved and Madoka smiled at her. It was a kind and soothing smile. "Oh, you don't know. Both me and Ichi-nii got a Personal Unit." The black bracelet was a great jewel while Ichika raised his. Identical to his sister but it was in the color white.

"Our units were made by Tabane Shinonono herself," Ichika added to that and he grinned while Cecilia was shocked.

She recovered while she stood up. "Even so, I am amazed that you as males are allowed in this school. Surrounded by elites, you are just a commoner."

Cecilia walked to the front of his desk instead of the sides.

They heard a barking laugh and turned to see Mattheus walking up to the three. Ichika tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder

'Let him. Ichi-nii.' He heard from Madoka.

'But.'

'Don't worry. Mattheus is nice. I think he might be able to help us.' It might be a coincidence that Mattheus smirked at him when Ichika got the message from his sister.

"Why call him a commoner? Just because he had to work for his pay. I hate to be the one who tells you this but I and Ichika are infinitely more valuable than you ever hope can be." Cecilia and most of the girls looked aghast when Mattheus said that but he raised his hand.

"If you're wondering why. You're all women who can pilot the Infinite Stratos. I and Ichika are the first males in a decade who can pilot an Infinite Stratos. So, you can bark all you want but we're a bit more valuable than you are." Madoka wasn't happy with that but it was a fact. Ichika looked at Mattheus who smirked at the whole thing.

She glared at him while Mattheus just smirked inwardly. "So, do us a favor and put your cute butt down on the chair before I'll do it for you." He pointed a thumb to the chairs while Cecilia glared at him.

"How dare you? I can't believe that you speak to me like that." Her words were lost while Mattheus had his full attention to Madoka.

"I gotta admit, Madoka, I am kinda interested to see what you two did. Hard to get Joel moving like that. You two are impressive." Cecilia wasn't sure what happened. Those two just ignored her and even now, that other male got in her way.

"We can't be sure if we can show you, Mattheus. It kinda is classified." He took those words and smiled back at them. "Noted." Then he looked at Ichika. "Still, you got one rep."

They would have continued to talk like that if they weren't interrupted by a screaming banshee. "Enough. How dare you three ignore me?"

Madoka wasn't sure what she had to do but a bell rang and that signaled the end.

"This isn't over, you hear me?" Cecilia moved to her seat with an air of haughtiness. Ichika looked a bit uneasy until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Mattheus had his left index finger to his head and it made a turning motion. The tune he whistled made it clear. That girl was insane. In a natural way, Ichika nodded heavily and Madoka joined her brother.

Chifuyu entered the classroom and she wasn't sure what happened, but her twins had their fun. Madoka secretly sent her a thumbs up. Chifuyu looked around and wasn't sure but smiled at how things worked out. She would ask later but decided to keep teaching on the whole thing.

In the end, the class went by. Moving along, the twins went to their room. For some reason, they weren't walking alone. Mattheus and Joel were walking with them while they got a bunch of girls following them.

"You think this will end?" Madoka asked the two males. Joel was already asleep in the back of Mattheus. The older man himself was barely awake. That flight plus the first day had started to catch up with him.

They just wanted dinner right now and then go to their beds. The two males had their own room on a different floor. He had to raise two stairs before he could crash. "Well, you two. t's either to dinner or tomorrow. Good night." And with that, Mattheus moved along while the twins entered their room.

Compared to their own rooms, it was quite a difference. Luxury was just awesome. Madoka's face melted when she saw the room. Two large king-sized beds, the same number of desks with a built-in computer, large dressers and nightstands. Plus, a comfy looking couch. When they opened the door to the bathroom, there was a built-in shower and a bathroom.

Ichika was joining his sister when he looked at it. "I can get used to this."

"Same here, little sister. I'm calling dibs on the shower." Madoka sighed and let her brother walk in that shower. Stripping, he couldn't help but look around and see how the place around. He just enjoyed the power of the shower.

The water went over his body. Meanwhile, Madoka began to take other clothes out that she could wear later. She would be changing later when she was done with her shower.

Meanwhile, she laid her head back. Besides state-of-the-art computers, the school also got tablets. Mattheus had a ton of good music and one of the tops of his list was Yggdrasil from the Brothers of Metal. She laid her head back and plugged her ears in.

Meanwhile, Houki had her own housemate, Shizune. The girl was out for a bit. She was just thinking about Ichika. It had been years since she saw him. And his twin. Sighing, she should have talked with Madoka as well. It was a while since they had seen her best friend.

She had been close to the twins ever since they met. It was just great to see them again. After so long, it was just great. She wondered about the story that they had to tell her. Meanwhile, her long hair was down while she showered. The thought of Ichika made her weak on the knees. Thinking on he would look after those years. He had grown a good bit from what she saw.

Looking down, she found her own body had also grown. But that was for later. Right now, she could only shower and enjoy the water.

Ichika also took his shower and enjoyed the warm water. When he was done, he walked out with a towel around his waist. "Shower is free. Go ahead, sis."

Madoka did what her brother asked of her and skipped over to the shower. Ichika just decided to wear his own clothes. Laying down on the bed, he wondered how crazy his life had become. Now, when he actually was at the Infinite Stratos Academy. The school where he would learn how to pilot the Infinite Stratos.

He wasn't really sure about it all. Ichika thought he was the only guy and yet, in not even 24 hours, that was shattered. At least, Madoka got an attachment to that Mattheus. He looked like a decent guy.

Of course, it would take a while until it was clear who and what Mattheus was. In the shower, Madoka was also there. She enjoyed the warm water over her body while she leaned her head back. The ideas just came in her head, it was surreal.

She was now in the ISA with her brother. Now, it was her time to fight for herself.

Eventually, she got dressed out of the shower while her brother just sat down on the bed. Ichika just sat there while she walked out of the shower. She wasn't sure what to do next. Like her brother, she wasn't feeling all there.

She dressed in an easy shirt with shorts but didn't forego underwear. So appropriate by most standards.

"You mind?" She asked while she moved next to her brother. Their backs pressed together, she leaned back at it. The twins had that habit for as long they could remember. It was something from their childhood.

It was just silence between them. Comfortable silence between them with nothing to say. Their backs pressed together and warmth in their system.

Before long, they heard a knock on their door. "Could you two open the door? I'm here." With a smile, Ichika moved from the bed. Chifuyu was still in her usual outfit.

"Hey, Orimura-sensei. What's up? Ruffling his hair, Ichika relaxed in the touch of his older sister. "School is over, Ichika. Just checking up on you and my little sister." Stepping asides, Ichika let his older sister in while Madoka was sitting up.

"Hey, little sis. You're okay?" Before long, she had her arms around her big sister. With a grin, Chifuyu relished in the touch of her sister. "What's up, Madoka?" The two weren't all there. Not abnormal. They had long days ever since the whole thing and now they were at the school, tired from the entire day.

"Just, trying to wrap our heads around it." Madoka smiled while Chifuyu took a chair. The youngest sister took the bed while Ichika just laid down.

"Thanks for our room, Chifuyu-nee." With a typical smile, Chifuyu looked at them.

"I got no clue what you're talking about." And the same smile went over their faces.

"Sure, you don't. Either way, we already met Houki. That's a good thing." Chifuyu knew that she had to call Tabane a bit more compared to usual. The look in Ichika's eyes made that clear.

"And Mattheus is cool. I still don't get how he escaped that whole circus." Madoka said and it was clear that she had a new best friend in the oldest guy.

"That might be something on Joel. In either way, you two got yourself, two friends. Make that count. Look, if you two need anything, just let me know. I can't play favorites but you two are still my siblings. So, you know what that means." The two shared a look and nodded.

"Sure," Ichika said when he looked at his sister.

"We got it in our heads. Thanks, Chifuyu-nee." Madoka smirked while she looked at her sister.

"Either way, I need to go. There is a lot of teaching talk. You two need to go get some dinner." Together, the three siblings went to the restaurant. They parted ways with Chifuyu in the hallway. Together, the two walked while they saw one familiar face. Madoka skipped to Mattheus who was into one argument.

"What you'd mean? I can't eat here."

"Sir, once more. Visitors aren't allowed to eat in the cafeteria?" The woman behind the counter told him.

"I am not a visitor. I am a student here. For Fuck sake. I just want my food."

"Sir, I have to ask you to leave." Mattheus was tempted to pull out the big guns, literal in his case, and make a point. He felt a touch on his arms.

"Madoka?" Turning around, he was relieved that one girl stood up.

"Hey, Mattheus. You got a problem?" The older man turned to the woman. "Yeah, this cow won't let me take my order despite explaining to her that I am a student here. She doesn't believe me."

Madoka sighed and leveled a glare to the lunch lady. "Miss. This is Adjzof Mattheus, a student of Class 1.1 and the second male pilot. Now, in case you want to keep your job, you will take his order and be snippy about it. Like my brother, he is allowed to eat here." The woman looked at her with a sneer.

"Oh, and who might you be, little girl? I have been doing this job for ten years." Ichika pulled Mattheus back. His sisters were alike on that.

"I am Madoka Orimura. I have come to this school with my brother, Ichika Orimura. Both of us are classmates of Mattheus Adjzof. Now, I suggest you take our orders before I am calling my homeroom teacher, Chifuyu Orimura, on your unwillingness to cooperate." That got the woman to move in a fast fashion.

Mattheus had some chicken, a full grilled one with fries, gravy, and vegetables. Both Ichika and Madoka had ramen.

"Thanks a ton, Madoka. Wouldn't believe how much longer I'd be able to argue." Mattheus said as they sat down. The twins sat next to each other while Mattheus chose the opposite seat of Madoka.

"You don't strike me as an impatient type," Ichika told the older man who gave him a grin that showed something.

"Never mess with a guy and his food. I was about to pull out a convincing argument on that woman." Mattheus began to eat like a hungry wolf, devouring his first meal in days. Still, using fork and knife, the twins gulped to see how the Belgian ate meat in a very fast fashion.

Ichika looked at him unnerved until he felt a tap on his shoulder. His smile went a bit brighter when he saw Houki over his shoulder.

"A convincing argument," Madoka asked and Mattheus grinned while he raised his right hand. In it, a pistol appeared. It was a customized handgun and it looked beautiful. It had gotten a brown color over it and despite how it looked, it was modern.

"This one. You can get so much further with a kind word and a gun than with a kind word alone." The older male ate on and Houki raised an eyebrow.

"Al Capone. Didn't know you were that involved in history." Mattheus took a couple of fries in his mouth.

"History is kinda what I like. Lots of stuff you can learn from today. The world has gone through a lot. Either way, thanks Madoka. If you didn't do that, it'd be bad."

He said after finishing those while Houki just shook her head. "So, with who are you, roommates?"

"I and Madoka share a room," Ichika answered with a smile while Houki looked relieved. "You?"

"I am with a girl called Shizune Takatsuki. So far, she is nice. What about you, Adjzof?"

"I'm rooming with Joel. It's easy though." That got in their heads when they looked around. Joel was nowhere around them.

"Where is Pearce by the way? He isn't around." Mattheus just sighed when he pointed with his chin to the door.

"Too tired. He is also not that much for filling food. We got some decent snacks when he wakes back up. But that won't be for soon. He is too tired to move a muscle now."

The twins plus Houki just looked at the older man. "But I need food right now. So, bite through the bitter pill and go back. Tomorrow, we won't be a corpse."

The dinner was just some quiet questions about their lives and how things went by. Eventually, the four walked to their room. In the room of the twins, Ichika dressed in the bathroom while Madoka took the room.

Luckily, she wore normal pajama's while Ichika had shorts on.

"What a crazy day."

"Agreed."

_The next morning._

In the class, it was just chatting. Ichika had gotten used to the stares that he received from several girls. On the desk, Mattheus had his headset on and softly banged on the music. Joel was nowhere to be soon. Without even blinking, Madoka had skipped over to the male.

"Mattheus, good morning." The guy took his headset down to his neck but Madoka could hear the voice speaking. It reminded her of some horror flick.

_When I'm crawling through the night_

_God and Satan by my side_

_And I'm haunted in the dark_

_Sacramentum of the wild_

_Evil born as human child_

_Seed of wolf and man we are_

A voice said while Mattheus sat with a grin to his face. "Madoka, good morning. So how did your night go?"

"We slept well. Thanks for asking. You?" The girl used another desk to sit on while Mattheus turned off the song.

"Like a corpse. I have to get used to the whole thing here. Your sis dropped by this morning." Madoka raised an eyebrow on that titbit.

"Chifuyu-nee came to you?" Ichika joined the two metalheads with a raised eyebrow. He leaned on the wall.

"Yep. I can't wear my own clothes for a while. So that is why she is saying that they're making my own uniform now. It should arrive in a few days. In the meantime, I should have clothes that aren't "aggravating" in her own words."

Making the air quotes made Ichika and Madoka stifle their laughter while Mattheus laid his head back.

"Thing is that I am not sure what she sees as aggravating. What she sees as that, I call normal and what she sees as proper, I call prudish."

Before long, Houki had also entered the classroom. A part of her wanted to talk to the three. In honesty, she found it impressive that Mattheus broke down the walls of him and Madoka. He just easily chatted with her like it was no one's business.

Little did she know that Mattheus had years to practice. When you got to metal concerts or festivals, you always learn to strike up conversations. Music, previous visits, albums, songs you liked or disliked and so on and so forth.

Joel had joined the two and crawled in the lap of Mattheus. The younger guy sat there with a grin on his face.

"That is a relief," the punk announced and that was all that they needed to know. Besides that, the bell rang and Chifuyu entered the room while everyone went to their assigned seats.

The teacher stood before them all and Chifuyu had one announcement.

"Before we start this class, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament. The representative will not just participate in this match but also attends the student council meetings and committee meetings. You can consider it a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class's ability. It's no different from normal representatives. You can nominate yourself or others. Anyone?"

'I got a hunch, I'll be chosen.' Ichika told his little sister.

'Or me.' Madoka said to her brother.

"Sensei, I nominate Orimura-kun." One girl next to Ichika yelled. A second one got up. "I second that nomination."

'What did I say?' Ichika complained while Madoka sighed.

"I am for Madoka-san." A third girl added to it.

'What did I say?' She smiled at her brother who shook his head with a similar smile.

"So, both the Orimura are chosen. We'll make a vote to who is chosen." Chifuyu told the class while she offered the two a sympathetic look.

"Hold on. I can't accept this outcome." Cecilia shouted when she slammed her hands down. "This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Having a man as our class representative candidate is a complete disgrace! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott, to endure this embarrassment for an entire year?" Ichika stood up and pointed with his thumb to Madoka.

"You do realize that Madoka is a girl, right?" It was like that didn't even matter. His voice wasn't even heard.

"I can't accept that either. The sister of a brother might as well too painful for me to endure. In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some far-east country. Even if the sister is chosen, it will still be the same as her brother. I came to this island country to polish my IS skills and I have no interest in joining a circus. Isn't that right?"

Before Cecilia could continue her talking, they heard another voice. "Can someone shut the bitch up, please? I'm getting a headache from this screeching." They turned to Joel who could be the living embodiment of not giving a fuck.

Scratch that, both of the guys were showing to the raised girls what it meant.

The class turned to see that Mattheus had his headset on. The handy thing was that with gaming headsets, they shut off the sound. You could hear through it but vaguely. They were also great for music.

Joel sat on the computer; eyes fixed on the screen. Yet, it was clear that he spoke it. Cecilia's glare turned murderous when she glared at the boy. Mattheus looked at the girl who became livid. Ichika swung his hand and Madoka became worried about her new best friend and his protégé.

"Can't say I disagree?" The headset went down on the neck. "Pipe down your voice and just talk like civilized people. If you can't, I can teach ya. Won't be pretty but will be fun. For me at least." Mattheus said to the woman who glared at him.

"Will you let him talk to me like that?" Cecilia screeched to the two. "It is pretty much okay. It could be worse." The women in the class looked at them.

"How do you think?"

Mattheus put up his hand and ruffled the hair of the boy.

"Joel. You can." Mattheus said with a few words.

"Hoi." The boy looked extremely gleeful. When he cracked his neck and coughed, he looked too upbeat to be good. Chifuyu really wondered how that might go.

They all soon realized that Joel had one sewer mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, you overgrown shit-stain of a cunt. I don't really give one flying fuck about your shitty abilities that you think you can fly. For the last 24 goddamned hours, I have been this in this school, you've been nothing but an insufferable little brat who throws a fit when she can't get what she wants. If you say one more word, I'm going to skull-fuck you six ways into Sunday. Afterward, I'm going to piss on your corpse."

The entire class was dead silent in shock while Cecilia had her mouth dropped open. The Orimura siblings were all blown away by the colorful language. Ichika and Madoka were a lot more showing in their expressions compared to Chifuyu who needed to have a chat.

Later.

Some of the girls were blushing by the way Joel spoke. The boy himself turned to Mattheus who just grinned. "Nice one Joel."

At that point, Cecilia decided that it was enough. Launching her drones, they lit up at the two. She expected them to hit the two. What she or no one expected was Mattheus pulling back with his right hand while pulling back on the seat, so they provided a smaller target. He also deployed his pistol with his left hand.

Pulling the trigger six times, bullets raced to Cecilia. He was careful to hit the drones. One of these bullets were killers. Lifting Joel up to the waist, Mattheus fired again while Joel himself got on the hip of the male. Pulling out from a holster was his own prototype of his own gun. Before long, Cecilia felt the barrel of both guns on her face.

"Try to do that again and I'm gonna kill you. You started the match, we fired it up." The two stood there until they heard the cough of Chifuyu. "Adjzof, Pearce. Put those away." Contrary to what most would have guessed, the two starting a match to shout at their teacher, the two males simply obeyed while Cecilia gave one victorious smile.

"I am glad that both of you males know your place beneath us." Mattheus just glared at her.

"Bitch. The single reason I put my gun away was that Orimura-sensei asked us. We can't take her on. I am not that sick of living. But you. I can take you on like this. Joel at my hip. In fact, I'd be stronger like this."

"Enough. Adjzof, to your seat. Alcott, keep your mouth shut before I lay down my punishment." She glared at the three. "Alcott, if you insist, we can have a match. But as only both Orimura are chosen, it will be a fight between you and one of them." The twins looked from their sister to Cecilia.

'You want to take her?' Madoka asked her brother.

'As much as I want to, you are also out for her.' Ichika replied to his sister.

'Rock, paper, scissors?' The youngest asked and secretly, they made the move. Ichika sighed he found his paper being cut down by Madoka.

"Orimura-sensei. I let Orimura-san take care of this woman. Is that reasonable?" Chifuyu looked back and forth. "Fair. If Orimura-san manages to beat her, it will come down a vote between the two of you. Whoever wins from that, will be class representative."

There wasn't a word of protest with many girls sheering while Mattheus sent a thumbs up.

"Very well. Next Monday, you both will have your match. Is that acceptable?" The two women glared at each other.

"Very well. I will show off my skills." Cecilia haughtily declared while Madoka just smiled at her.

"Bring it on. No one talks to my brother like that." And with that, the end of the first match was declared.

* * *

**That was some fun. Things were easier and we'll see how it works out. The next story is for an old friend of mine. Not sure if I am going to continue on it or even post it.**

**It's not my type of usual fic.**

**Afterward, another requested lemon. I wonder how that will go.**

**For the requests, I am open. There are still some things to add.**

**If you got one, just message me. I am not throwing my Discord out there for chatting and stuff. Just let me know.**

**And if you have an idea, talk more with details. Just saying. I want character X to do character Y. That is not a description.**

**Saluut.**


	5. Girls out, guns out

**Hey guys. Sorry that I took some on this. Things just got in the way. In this, we got something out of an inspiration source. **

**Infinite Stratos Rearrangement where Madoka would face Cecilia. Here, we'll have the same thing. This ought to be some fun.**

**One song that I have been playing is the song Wild Dances from Yuslana. I'd suggest you put that song up and just have that going on.**

**Not that much to say. I got myself some new favorites and followers. I do have to reply though.**

**Sev on the twentieth of April.**

_**Well, that would beat the whole concept of the anime and manga. And there isn't much more to go on. In that case, you got yourself a status quo and that would be boring. I have written stuff about where there's an alternative technology to be an answer to the Infinite Stratos? **_

_**Just one question. How old are you? Because from the sound of it, you sound incredible naïve. Let's keep that at that. **_

_**You can believe what you want but the reality is different. **_

**Now, for the chapter. I got no clue on how this will work out. But I know that it will be fun. **

**Also, this is the largest chapter so far. I wasn't sure when I started but it turned out like one.**

**Started on 27/05/2020**

**Ended on 06/06/2020.**

* * *

Madoka was buzzing with energy and could hardly contain herself in a chair.

She had been challenged on her first fight. Now, first real Infinite Stratos fight. During the years, she had always trained with Ichika when they lived in the lab. A good lot of experience although the practice was a bit dull as both were just learning to pilot the Infinite Stratos.

That wasn't all fighting. Because the twins had a Yukihira, they had learned to fight with Chifuyu. While in most cases, pure sword fighting wouldn't train a person in piloting the Infinite Stratos.

Most cases.

Training with Chifuyu Orimura wasn't something you called most cases.

It was something that most normal human beings weren't able to match. Good thing for Madoka and Ichika they weren't normal human beings either.

The youngest Orimura didn't worry about her training. Far as she went she had that part covered. She could fight against Cecila and wouldn't worry about strength. Far as she went, she found that Ichika was one tough guy to fight.

But that wasn't her biggest problem. She had no real idea what Cecilia piloted. She had to figure out some way how she could break through that.

The youngest one knew that she could fight in and take care of it but to know your enemy, that was important. So far, she had no real idea of how to take care of Cecilia. So far, the woman wasn't sure what Cecilia could do.

During the rant, it was clear that Cecilia Alcott was just a dumb bimbo despite her appearance. She made it into the Representative Candidates. That girl had to have some way to get there. But even so, she would think about the other stuff later.

Eventually, the day ran out and the students were allowed to pack up and go. Ichika dropped at his sister's desk.

"You got any idea how you'll take her on?" Ichika wasn't worried about his little sister. Madoka could take care of herself. But a lot depended on her winning the fight. If they were, they had to listen to Cecilia. Not a favorable outcome. She grinned and patted her brother on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Ichi-nii. Don't worry about me." Looking aside, her best friend walked by with Joel on his shoulder.

"Good luck with that. I know that you'll kick her butt!" Mattheus walked to the door but stopped and turned around. With a thumbs-up at her, he didn't even turn his head. Both the twins were sure he had given them a grin.

Ichika could only look back at the man. Mattheus meant those words but Ichika knew that Madoka was too proud to ask for help. Madoka would be able to figure things out. He was sure of that. Cecilia glared at them while Houki joined the twins.

"Would you two walk home with me?" Both felt a flicker of energy in their bodies. Madoka glared at her brother who just shrugged at her. He couldn't help the emotions he was feeling. So when he looked at Houki, he gave her a grin.

"Sure."

With that, the three old friends left. Unsurprisingly, the topic of Madoka's challenge came to pass.

"What are you going to do, Madoka? Despite all things, you're facing a Representative Candidate. You can't just think you'll have an easy fight." With a dazzling grin, Madoka shot back at her.

"Don't worry about it, Houki. That blond bitch will be on my feet." With a karate chop, her older brother cut her off. Houki had her mouth fallen open.

Her sister had one big influence on them.

"Ichi-nii, that wasn't nice." It was like Madoka wasn't too hurt by that chop. She had taken that pretty well and wasn't hurt by it.

"Madoka, you can't afford that behavior. I know we trained with Chifuyu-nee and with each other, but that doesn't mean you can treat Cecilia as an easy target." Ichika reprimanded his little sister but the line of training with Chifuyu got Houki's attention.

"You trained with Orimura-sensei?" The Kendo Maiden had always admired Chifuyu for the fact that she was better than her. The oldest girl was a goal for Houki to follow.

"We did yeah. We couldn't practice with our Infinite Stratos so Chifuyu-nee trained us. It also helped me to keep sword fighting." Ichika looked at her.

"You didn't take Kendo classes?"

"Some of us gotta make a living, you know. With that, I could support the two while I learned how to fight with a sword. I daresay that I have gotten good at it." Ichika wasn't cocky when he said. He just simply stated a fact. Houki was a bit more skeptic.

"You defeated Chifuyu-san?" Ichika was happy that no one was around now. Looks like it died down pretty fast that he was the only one with Y chromos.

"Nope. I couldn't defeat her. Both of us fought with her. She kicked our asses but it took over forty minutes to do so. I daresay that is impressive."

Ichika didn't mention that Chifuyu took it easy. His sis was on the list of women he never hoped to fight.

"That's still impressive. So you two want to join the Kendo Club?" Madoka immediately soured on that. It looked like that Houki still was a battle junkie. It was like only her body matured compared to her head.

Houki was still too eager to go into a fight.

"I pass. Besides I have to prepare for the fight." Houki turned to Ichika and it was like Ichika found himself on the receiving end of puppy dog eyes. It also had some shimmer of tears in them. No one had taught him to say no to that.

"Ichika, would you like to join?" He pondered about it. Some normalcy might help him to fall in line. "Why not? It might stop me from being rusty."

Houki lit up and did an action that she hadn't seen coming herself. She flung around his neck with a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The twins didn't know if Houki could squeal of joy like that.

"Sure, no problem." Madoka chuckled at first but cursed when she felt Ichika heating up. She wasn't surprised. Her brother wasn't used to the contact and it was clear that Houki had grown a set of tits. That was just like her mother and sister.

"In any case, I'll find another way. Like using a rifle. I'll see Chifuyu-nee later about the details." The three continued their walk while discussing the entire school day. Meanwhile, Mattheus sat in his room. Joel had just taken a shower and dressed in different clothes.

There was just a shirt on and a pair of short. Mattheus sat back and was enjoying some time off. His brain hurt a lot more.

The kid tugged on the sweater and got lifted up in the lap. "You sure you don't want to help Madoka. It looked like they could use our help."

Mattheus was about to answer until he heard a door knock.

"Door's open." The sight of Chifuyu Orimura in his room was something that made the guy raise his eyebrow on.

"Strange. I don't recall making calls." Chifuyu only raised an eyebrow on that but her smile turned crooked. It was like Mattheus didn't care.

"Oh, care to elaborate?" Chifuyu asked while Mattheus just looked at her.

"You're old enough to figure out what that's supposed to mean. Although I will admit that I am not that much into Asian women but given the fact that I am in the ISA, I can't invite my friends over. What you want teach?"

"It looks like you got a death wish." The Hunter shrugged on that remark while the guy looked at Chifuyu.

"If I wanted to be dead, I'd chose not to go to Japan. Teach, you ain't here for a friendly visit. And I like to goad others a bit." Chifuyu took a chair.

"That explains why my sister gets along so well with you. Adjzof, I am here with a request."

"This soon," Joel asked. The boy had the biggest shit-eating grin while Chifuyu ignored him.

"Can't you do anything about his mouth?" The teacher asked while Mattheus looked back at Joel and to the most dangerous woman in the world.

"If I knew how to turn it off, I would have done so. In the meantime, try to ignore it. It doesn't work out. But if he goes too far, lay down a smackdown but keep him intact. I kinda need the boy. But don't come telling me that Joel is worse than anything else you already had passed by?" Chifuyu had a devilish glint in her eyes while Joel looked betrayed.

"Very well. Adjzof. You know about the fight between my sister and Alcott. I come here to ask you not to get involved. That would be unfair." Mattheus stopped on his computer, turned his chair around, and looked Chifuyu right in the eyes.

"Teach, not that I wanna sound rude. But if I gotta pick between your sis being leader or Alcott. Hate to break it to you but that woman isn't really sane." Chifuyu smiled at him.

"That is the behavior that is normal for women. What would you do when a woman talks to you like that?" Joel snorted when he heard that.

"Staring down a barrel often shuts them up. Intimidation goes pretty far. We don't think shit from anyone." Chifuyu found a shock when she heard that.

"Joel is right. You don't wanna know how many times I used that. Hell, I am not even the worst. Joel one time gave a woman such a beating that she came out crippled. You can't solve everything with a bullet. Still, a lot you can solve."

The tone of the Hunter was a level one. Like he commented on the weather.

"What?"

"No joke. I was shopping one day. Some cunt came up with her hellspawn, ranting on how Joel had stollen the last bag of chips. Told her to shut the fuck up and move on. Bitch didn't listen and when her kid began to scream, Joel shut her up by ramming that mouth on a shelve. Bitch opened her mouth again and Joel began to kick the living crap out of her."

Chifuyu looked at the punk who shrugged and laid his head back. "Damn good fun. Mattheus finished shopping. Police knocked on our door, Mattheus told them that the bitch wasn't shutting up. I had the liberty of recording it. When they pressed on, he had to appear in front of the judge. Good thing that I got Lavathenian prepared. I also came with some bits."

Mattheus just shook his head when that all came down. "We showed the judge all the evidence that the woman harassed us first. Recording and all. Still, the whore was going to side with the woman. Joel decided to pull out all the stops. He outclassed the judge on the fact that we only acted in self-defense. And when that wasn't enough. The kid had one golden line. You slam your hammer down in defense of this woman, I'll cock mine."

Chifuyu looked back and forth to Mattheus who just smiled at her. "We don't think no bullshit and move for no one. At least, we keep it like that. So what you want from us? We aren't involved with your little sister for this fight. Why?"

Chifuyu recomposed herself and got the real reason why she came by. "My sister will face Alcott in a fair fight. I don't doubt her abilities and most likely, she will win. But I want you and Pearce not involved. Is that understood?"

Mattheus heard the harsh tone that Chifuyu used. Unlike the immediate reply she had expected, "Crystal ma'am!", Mattheus only raised an eyebrow.

"Got it." was what she got.

"Glad we understand each other. Don't forget to eat. Good night, Adjzof."

"Night teach. See you tomorrow." Chifuyu looked at him and Mattheus gave her a two-fingered salute.

When she got out, Joel looked to his brother. "We going to listen to her?" Mattheus just shot the boy a look that made it clear what the older man thought.

If he didn't voice his thoughts.

"Listen up, Joel. We're dealing with Chifuyu Orimura. Not a woman that I want to cross. " Mattheus materialized his gun.

"When we are done, we'll have one body count and a lot of pissed countries. So nope." Joel grinned on that.

"Well, at least, we'll stay in style." The two boys shared one bloodthirsty grin. The entire world, the Alaska Treaty did shit about Phantom Task.

From what Joel found, the Sarashiki family did one bad job on hunting them. They had to act right and do the right thing. Send them to court and let them be jailed.

Joel and Mattheus had different ideas on that. They would go after every member of Phantom Task. They weren't out for justice but vengeance.

But that wasn't their biggest priority now. Food was now more important. With that, the two walked up to the cafeteria. Deciding to take a page from Ichika's book, Mattheus got noodles while Joel went for a beef stew.

The Orimura siblings and Houki were sitting down on their food. Madoka waved over, Ichika smiled at them and Mattheus joined them.

"So you decided to taste this one?" Madoka asked while the guy gave her a grin when he sat down with a knife and fork. "It can't hurt to taste the things of the lands. Besides I am not a difficult eater."

"Itadakimasu," Ichika said but Mattheus answered with his own.

"Smakelijk." The three looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's what we say at home. It's similar to your Itadakimasu." Mattheus answered as he started to eat. The three shrugged and during their meal, they got quiet.

"How do you intend to take care of Alcott?" Joel asked at the end while he got next to her.

"I'll just make things work. I have spared with Ichi-nii often enough." Mattheus looked at Ichika who smiled. Mattheus guessed that the boy was strong enough "Cool. Well, we would love to help you but as a grownup, it's best not to get involved with business that ain't yours."

Joel could only smirk. He wasn't going to help out Madoka in the whole thing but he could give her some help.

"Either way, from what I found back, Alcott's unit is third-gen. Primarily for long-distance fighting if you catch my drift. Pretty new stuff and all." Joel was drinking his cola while Houki could only shake her head.

"State of the art some might say." The twins could hear the sarcasm oozing out Joel. They had been living with Tabane and that woman was ahead of most countries.

So far, Joel was the second one that might keep up with her. "Either way, how you take care of her is your call. But I'll tell you that. Don't bring a knife to a gunfight." And with that, the group disbanded.

Houki had Ichika fill in his form to become a part of the Kendo Club, Madoka went to see her sister, Mattheus and Joel went back to their room. The boy had found stuff that Mattheus had to learn.

Houki understood Ichika wasn't going for a fight right now but that he would practice with her later. She found that his stance wasn't too far off and that he learned how to take care of himself. Somewhere, she found herself lucky that he didn't have to fight Cecilia.

Meanwhile, Madoka went to her big sister. She was in her room. Knocking three times, the door opened and she couldn't help but look around. Still different compared to their own place.

The door opened and Chifuyu stood in the opening. "Hey, little sis."

"Hey, big sis." The door closed and Chifuyu found herself being hugged by her sister. Snuggling in her body, Chifuyu softly stroked her hair. "You like it back there?" Chifuyu joked.

"I need to restore my big sister energy points. A little bit longer." Madoka was adorable, Chifuyu admitted while she enclosed the arms around her body.

Chifuyu enjoyed the feeling of human warmth. "So little sis. How do you think you'll take down Alcott?"

With a smirk, Chifuyu saw in the mirror often enough, Madoka looked at her. "You as well? Come on, big sis. I should watch my step but I have been training a good while. Besides, Joel let it slip that Alcott fight long-ranged." Chifuyu had half a heart to go after Joel but decided that such an action would be detrimental.

Unless Joel would transgress further, she would lay down a harsh punishment.

"So what is your call?"

"I am not risking going in with a sword. I'll use my own rifle. It comes down to a sniper duel."

Madoka answered and Chifuyu ruffled her hair. "You think that it will be enough?" Madoka shrugged.

"Chifuyu-nee, what am I supposed to do? Make a bigger plan? For that woman. I doubt she would have any idea to take me on." Chifuyu admitted.

"And on the whole idea, Taba-nee had me and Ichika going after each other for hours on end. I learned that to built distance and switch positions." Madoka let out a sardonic laugh.

"In the end, nothing had changed too much. A fight is still the same as years ago. You fight the same way as soldiers did."

"Besides the fact you are Piloting machines worth billions. Either way, Madoka. I don't doubt that you'll have too many problems. If you can keep in mind what Cecilia can do, you have our own abilities." With that, Chifuyu ruffled the hair of her sister, and Madoka cooed when she felt the soft touch.

"Thank you, big sis." Chifuyu smiled and gave her sister a hug. "Give her hell, little sis." After that, the youngest Orimura walked out.

The oldest just shook her head. Somewhere, she was happy that she had two siblings. The two were her biggest reasons.

_Next day._

At the class, the students tried to ignore some things. Two thunderclouds had wide smiles and were happy. Ichika got a weird look of Mattheus. A look that asked the question. "What happened?"

Ichika could only shrug. For a woman, that didn't mean anything. For Mattheus, it meant that things were okay. That wasn't all.

Cecilia kept glaring holes into Madoka and Ichika who did their best to ignore her. They could think of several reasons. It wasn't just at them. Her glares also went sideways. Mattheus sat with his arms back while Joel wrote on the computer.

Chifuyu found that Mattheus paid attention and listened to what she had to say. During the break, Mattheus walked up to Ichika. Despite the answer, the thumb went to his right. He hadn't been too long in the class and yet, he picked up what happened between Houki and Madoka.

The two were still smiling and they ignored Cecilia who was boiling at them.

"Are they coming down to earth?" Joel asked Ichika while he leaned at the desk. Ichika began to shake his head.

"Don't worry about it, Joel. Eventually, they will come down. You never had that?"

The three decided to ignore Cecilia. "So Mattheus, what is your Infinite Stratos, exactly? I don't think I have seen it."

The man shook his head. "I'll keep it for later. Let's just say that Joel pulled a miracle on that machine. Strong machine with good weapons. But hey, that is for later. So Ichika, you use swords as the main weapon?"

"Indeed. I learned it from Chifuyu-nee. Your main weapon?"

"Chasseur. Well, it's the name for two weapons. One is the handgun you saw. The other is a rifle." Mattheus admitted while Ichika scratched his cheek.

"Chasseur? What does that mean?"

Mattheus grinned on that while Joel sighed. "It's French. It means Hunter. I named it after Les chasseur Ardennais, a Belgian Infantry Unit. In English, it means the Ardenian Hunters. It's a rifle. Pretty damn strong one. Joel had a field day."

Ichika found that Joel was smiling like his sister. When the ruffle came, they could swear Joel was purring. "You're something, in that case, Joel."

"I am not a genius, Ichika. I am just damn good at my job." Ichika turned his head from the boy to Mattheus.

"Can I borrow him?"

"Sorry, I need him myself." Joel found that Ichika was fun to be around. When they heard a slam on the table, Ichika, Mattheus, and Joel found that Cecilia was angry at them. For what? They couldn't care.

"You three. Do something about them." Ichika wasn't sure how to react but Mattheus did.

"But don't worry about it. I'll let you borrow him. Or he decides himself to work on it." Ichika found the eyes of Mattheus and it was clear that it was better to keep talking instead of acknowledging Cecilia.

"You're sure about that?" Ichika asked while Joel nodded. The boy's emerald eyes gave him that.

"Don't worry about it, pall. I can work myself out on stuff. Mattheus design was fun and maybe I can figure shit out."

"Thanks, Joel."

"But that is for later. Hey, Ichika. I meant to ask what is kendo." The young boy asked this time.

"You three. Stop ignoring me!" The screeching harpy, Cecilia, shouted but the three did just that.

"You don't know what kendo is?" At the deadpan stare of the two, Ichika remembered he was talking to two boys from the other side of the globe.

"It's a martial art where you use a sword. It came from Kenjutsu and you use a wooden sword." Ichika admitted while Mattheus mulled over that.

"Cool. I had heard of it a couple of times. Sensei had given us some time."

"You practiced martial arts as well?" Ichika asked Mattheus and he nodded.

"Yep. Jiu-jitsu for a few years. It was fun but sensei got too busy. Ah well. It can't be helped with that. I didn't get good at it but I knew how to keep myself at it. But I prefer to work with a gun. Swords aren't my thing." Mattheus told Ichika who found it a shock.

"You three! I am talking to you! Listen to me!"

"Why use that?" Ichika learned pretty fast. While he would normally be too thickheaded to apricate it, he let Mattheus speak. The man was different in nearly every other way.

"It fitted him better. I tried with swords but it didn't work. He was a natural with that rifle. He's also closer to a Hunter."

"You three!" Ichika jerked to her. The conversation couldn't be kept with Cecilia around and she was too loud.

"What you want from us? We're talking."

"I was demanding your attention. You should pay attention to when a lady is talking to you." Cecilia shouted at Ichika. Mattheus and Joel began to laugh when they heard that line.

"You? A lady? Yeah, right. If you're a lady, I am a university graduate." Mattheus joked while Cecilia glared at him.

"A lady? That's an insult to every woman worthy of that name. If you're a real lady, better act like one. And when we are in a conversation, you can politely ask to get involved. Instead of just ramming it."

Joel told her but with a vicious grin, he wasn't done just yet. "But well, you can't expect any better from the dog of a dog."

"What?" Cecilia's tone had a dangerous edge. Joel could feel that Mattheus wasn't looking forward to what he had to say.

Joel was already on the shitlist of two countries.

"You're from the Alcott family, right? They're the guard dogs of the Queen. So in other words, you're the guard dog of a fucking bitch!"

Mattheus whistled when Joel said that to Cecilia who looked like she was ready to murder him. Ichika wasn't sure what he should do but his sister had impeccable timing.

"Enough. All of you sit down. Pearce." The boy looked at her. "I don't want a diplomatic incident happening in my classroom. Got that?" Joel walked back to her and Mattheus gripped his chair. Joel was known to be a handful and if the last few days weren't enough, he respected nothing and nobody.

Chifuyu could destroy him. No one made any illusion on that. And if Joel was just any boy, he would be quiet and back down.

But Joel wasn't just any boy.

Walking to her, there was no hint of fear in his eyes. Standing before Chifuyu Orimura, Joel Pearce crossed his arms.

"Something to say to me, Pearce?" Chifuyu was secretly impressed by the audacity of Joel.

"Yeah. Diplomacy ain't something written down in my vocabulary. I am not taking crap from anyone and I don't get out the way for anyone. I, bro, and your brother were just talking. It's only that the Dog of a Bitch came after us."

Again, he used that line. Cecilia wanted to screech but one glare from Chifuyu stopped her. When that glare went to Joel, he didn't even flinch.

"Pearce, you can't call the Queen of Great Britain like that." Joel's jaw tightened when he heard his teacher say that.

"Why? It's God's Honest Truth. That fucking shriveled old prune is nothing more than a fucking bitch and a waste of money." Chifuyu took a deep breath.

"That isn't my problem. What is my problem, Pearce is that I can't have a loose cannon in my class. I do not want you to cause problems. So I want you to pipe down." Joel just glared at her.

"Tell you what, teach. If you tell your students that they don't piss at my shoes, I will do the same. But if you don't, well. I'll retaliate. Simple as that?" Chifuyu's mouth fell open when Joel walked to Mattheus. Lifting him up, the man sighed.

"Those are some words from a punk. You really wouldn't fit in a Japanese Classroom. Our boys are better raised."

Joel looked back at her. "I might be rude by your standards. But I don't care. You heard me." And with that, Joel stared down at Chifuyu.

And that was, as they said, was that.

_At the end of the day._

The evening couldn't be fast enough around for some. Dinner was for later as both the Orimura siblings had somewhere to be. Madoka had to be at the firing range while Ichika would meet Houki in the kendo room.

The firing range was similar to what a person would expect from the military or something like that. Madoka wasn't alone. When she turned to her right, Mattheus made his own rifle. It was a large brown model. A bit old if she had a say. Laying down, she couldn't help but think about what he and Joel were. Good friends, family, engineer.

Those two were the best.

The hunter laid down and pulled the trigger. A huge bang was heard. Madoka couldn't help but think that the gun was loud. She winced from the words.

"Ah, Joel. Motherfucker. Do you really have to give me a weapon that has a kick of a mule on steroids?"

"Quit whining you big baby." Madoka would say that she stood corrected. After that, she shook her head and made her own weapon in partial deployment.

She found that Mattheus had one big impressive weapon. He aimed again and pulled the trigger once more. Again, one huge bang came out. Madoka was kinda shocked that the weapon Mattheus used was so powerful. She wasn't sure how it fits in a fight.

Yet, Matheus laid back on the ground and pulled the trigger again. He wasn't wearing a school outfit or an Infinite Stratos Suit. He was wearing a heavy sweater with some protection on his shoulders and some camo trouser.

He pulled the trigger again and cycled the bolt. The Hunter had also ear protection. Madoka decided to follow his example. Unlike Mattheus whose rifle resembled a real one, The Star Breaker was just attached to her forearm.

Madoka fired again and her shots mixed with Mattheus. His were louder but slower as he had to cycle. Madoka could fire faster than him and she was more a sharpshooter compared to a real sniper.

Still, she found Mattheus worked different than her. But even so, in her shots, she felt a presence. "Mighty fine weapon you got there," Joel spoke with experience.

"Mind if I take a look." Now, when a twelve-year-old kid asked a fifteen-year-old lady about the weapon she was using, one would say that it was rude. Yet, she had been around Joel for enough time.

Going on one knee, Joel looked over it. "Nice rifle although there are some improvements. I'll make them after your match." Madoka found that it was something but when she looked up, she saw Mattheus who looked tired but had a soft smile on his face.

"You better trust him, Madoka. Joel works out of the box. He often improves on it. We can't help you with your match. But we can help you with your weapons."

Madoka quickly learned that despite the rifle being new, Mattheus had experience with firearms. More than Madoka had. So during that, the boys learned her how to work with Chasseur and other rifles. How to use her Star Breaker in a different way.

They also explained that even if Cecilia had maybe some more experience working for her, Madoka could fight closer with a sword.

When she asked what Mattheus used as a CQB weapon, the man just made a spear with a chain and club attached to it. It was dubbed a Goedendag.

Mattheus used it as his own weapon. Madoka didn't doubt it was effective but she found the weapons of her friend, cheap and lacking compared to her own.

The rifle looked like one used in the last century, the spear was simple and the handgun was maybe a bit more modern.

Yet, she found that it resonated with Mattheus's nature. He was humble.

Besides that, she wondered how Ichika and Houki would be. After the training with Mattheus, the two often discussed the differences between living in Japan or living in Flanders.

Meanwhile, Houki had a different idea. Ichika stood before her, ready to fight her. He was dressed in the traditional clothes, their kendo sword in their hands. He hadn't forgotten how to use the clothes although, with Chifuyu, they would take up different approaches. He had learned to fight her.

So with Houki, it could be different. He could feel the radiation coming from her.

"When do we start?" Ichika asked and Houki stood ready before him.

"Whenever you are ready." With that, Ichika nodded to her.

Contrary to what Houki would have thought, he let her strike first. She raced to him and instead of blocking, he avoided her attack. Houki wasn't sure how he had learned to do that but she found it a shock.

Again, she attacked him and Ichika moved back and avoided her attack. When he was sure about how she was, she took an upper swipe. Ichika had no problem blocking her.

From what he guessed, Houki had grown stronger over the years. But surprise, surprise. So did he. He didn't even struggle against her sword. It was a difference in power where Houki had no clue how strong Ichika had gotten. She wasn't sure how but Ichika had no problem swiping her aside.

With that, he waited until Houki found her footing again. When Ichika was sure that she found her footing again. When she was ready, it was his turn to play on the offensive. Houki didn't expect that Ichika would take the chance now. Before she had a chance to go back on the fight, Ichika was already at her.

With a swipe from his right, Houki brought up her sword. With that, she found the sword matching hers. She struggled against his sword. Standing back, she moved her left foot away.

Houki guessed that Ichika would fall over her but instead, Ichika moved back at her. While their swords had no longer a connection, he wasn't going to ignore the fight. He moved back at her and Houki found that Ichika was back at her.

Compared to the child six years ago, Ichika was faster, better prepared and he could follow her up. He was more aggressive.

But she was a kendo champion so instead of falling back, she moved back at Ichika. If they were wielding real swords, one could see sparks coming from the swords. But in this, the clash was something.

Raw power could be used in a way that technique couldn't. Ichika and Houki struggled against the other fighter. When they let each other go, their swords were up in the air. She couldn't see through the helmet but she found that Ichika had the time of his life.

He did by the way. Ichika had joy in the fighting. His moves were calculated and corrected when he fought Houki.

She wasn't sure how Ichika did but he was gradually pushing her back. The Shrine Maiden wasn't done just yet so she pushed back with her own show of skill increasing. Ichika didn't wait to reply back. Both of them were just testing out the opponent. Both found it to their liking what they experienced.

Instead of just attacks, faster swipes came out with parries. They were matched and instead of the beginning, both tried to fight back at their fastest moves. Ichika was just a bit slower compared to Houki but his power made up for that.

Houki herself smiled inwardly. It looked like Ichika had grown a lot during their time apart. She found that she couldn't let him down. So she tried another attack. Making a circle of their sword, she put the but of the sword on her shoulder.

She would push like that and expected to land a hit like that. But Ichika had seen her coming. When she attacked.

When he was sure she moved, he stood back. The swipe passed his head, making a circle with his body, Ichika took her left wrist with his right one. The sudden movement made Houki gasp when she felt the center of her gravity losing. She could regain footing but found that her sword was lost. It fell on the floor but she wasn't outdone just yet.

With her right arm, she went to Ichika's left leg and pulled. Ichika found himself tumbling backward. Letting Houki go, he rolled back over his shoulder. Sitting in a crawled position, he had his sword still. Houki had taken hers back up.

The maiden was standing before him and he waited. After a few tense seconds passed, Ichika was sure that he got the okay to stand back up.

"You're not tired yet." There was a mock in his voice. Somewhere it tugged on Houki.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked with her sword aimed at him.

"Big sis. She taught me a lot." Ichika had fought Chifuyu before. Compared to her, Houki was a novice. Somewhere, Ichika knew how it came to that. Chifuyu had fought for her life for a long time.

Compared to Houki, she had never had to do that once. She glared at Ichika. With that, she went after Ichika again who matched her this time. Again, their swords clashed and she found that the strength Ichika had begun to increase.

She struggled against the power that Ichika had in his body.

When she stood back, she pushed again on his sword. Ichika didn't stop though. He was done holding back. Houki proved to match his strength. It would be rude to hold back now.

Ichika wasn't attacking fast anymore. His flurries were strong and when left failed, he attacked from the right side.

Houki began to use her own power. When Ichika made an attack, from the right, she parried his attack. From there, she pushed his sword out and from above, she wanted to deliver a strike. Ichika's left hand was open so he caught her forearm. Pulling her close, Ichika kneed Houki.

There was no worry he might cause some injury. She was no dainty flower and she was wearing armor. Standing back, he let Houki catch her breath.

The woman glared but when you faced Chifuyu Orimura, Ichika had no longer fear of a normal woman.

Houki had to try harder to make her afraid though. Houki looked at him. "You cheated!"

"Cause I kneed you? I learned from Chifuyu-nee that there is no honesty in a fight. And you want me to hold back? Wouldn't that be unfair?"

That set Houki off. Ichika could read that in her eyes. He didn't have to try too hard to block her attack. She was no longer calm and with that, Ichika decided that it was enough. Remembering a technique that his sis had used, Ichika parried one strike and brought both two swords up.

They were out her hands soon. Using her momentum, Ichika shoved her down. Taking one arm, Houki was blocked.

"Calm down." When she struggled, Ichika applied pressure and pain. Eventually, Houki calmed down. "Ichika, Ichika. I get it."

"You get what?"

"I get your point now. So let me go." Proving that her words weren't lies, she relaxed. When that was done, Ichika let her go.

"Okay, Houki but let's keep it cool." Turning her around, he offered her a hand. Houki took it gratefully and she was pulled up.

"That was something. I can't believe that Chifuyu-san would teach you to fight like that." Taking off her helmet, she was sweating while she looked at Ichika.

Ichika himself undid the straps. Underneath, he was sweating up a storm. Still, he had one easy smile. "I learned a lot from her. Things aren't always honest. And sis is better than the two of us." Houki wanted to speak up but thought two minutes about that.

Chifuyu was something else. That was something no one could deny. She was strong and powerful. There was a huge difference between their teacher and the two. Ichika knew why that was.

Houki didn't. He had grown stronger. A lot stronger.

"You really got strong. Not just with Chifuyu-san but in regular training." Ichika shrugged on that. "Maybe we take a break and talk." Houki was just looking at Ichika surprised at that. On the bench, they sat down with easy smiles. Not much to say but the silence was speaking for them.

Eventually, Houki decided to be a little bit adventurous. She yawned and slowly moved Ichika's hand. The boy had no idea what she wanted him to do but Ichika followed along. Slowly but surely, his arm made a circle around her body. Houki decided that tucked underneath was perfect to fall asleep.

"Tomorrow match again."

Ichika couldn't agree more with her mumbling and stayed dutifully awake guarding Houki.

_The next day._

Chifuyu found both her siblings in the classroom, a bit winded compared to yesterday. But that wasn't the weirdest sight. Houki had taken her chair and was sitting with the twins. Meanwhile, Mattheus had joined around.

Still, there was something that beat that to the punch. Joel was sitting in Madoka's lap. Like it was normal. Like Joel hadn't done anything else.

The five talked about their own stuff. Houki was in a discussion about something with Joel and Madoka about swords while Mattheus explained to Ichika how to see that experience.

"So you're saying what now?"

"That you can be only be judged by the men around you. I got my mark from the guys at my job. They can judge if you're a man. Women can't do that for you." Mattheus admitted.

"So you're saying what now?" Ichika asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"That, my dimwitted and younger friend, no one in this school has the right to tell you if you're aren't a man. I am the only qualified because I was considered a man. Ichika, it doesn't matter how many notches you got on your belt. That is not a way to judge a guy. Other ways how you handle yourself, the ones next to you and below you."

Chifuyu wasn't sure if she liked what Mattheus was telling Ichika about it but she figured that Mattheus knew some things. He was right in some regards. He was a man. While in some regards, she would call him a loser, even those who had wisdom.

The Brunhilde had read once that a woman couldn't raise a man. While she wanted to believe that she had done well with Ichika, a part of her saw the influence Mattheus had over her brother.

The older man didn't push her away or took over her role as caretaker but his actions as advisor and simply more mature man were something that she could only applaud.

With that, the teacher announced that the students had to go to their seats. Mattheus stood up and walked by while Joel ran to the seat. When he passed Chifuyu, he was the only one who saw the twinkle in her eyes and an appreciative grin.

He had a hunch on what she was happy about but he would ask Chifuyu later. With that, the male walked away, sat down and Joel sat down in his seat. The grin was just there while Chifuyu walked to the board.

And the rest was silent as the students listened to their teacher. Joel's finger raced over the keyboard. It looked like this time there was a lot Mattheus had to see so Chifuyu made sure that the material was covered well. Mattheus himself was also paying attention.

Over the screen, the man pointed to Joel on what to add to that.

Eventually, the day ran out for them. Madoka had found that Mattheus had some good tips for her. So while he didn't help her on the match, the training could help her out.

Ichika and Houki would go back to their own training. It was a good influence on the two. Or some bad influence.

Chifuyu wasn't sure about what Mattheus was for Madoka or Ichika. An influence. For damn sure. What sort of influence?

That was one good question.

While he was a male and he should be closer to the other male in the classroom, Madoka was friendlier with Mattheus. It must be because of the same taste in that horrible noise that had the audacity to be called music.

Madoka was already corrupted by the music. Mattheus was just another victim.

She knew that Ichika would most likely never like the music that his sister enjoyed. That aside, Mattheus helped out her sister. Madoka would always be in the shadow of Chifuyu and Ichika.

The First Brunhilde and the First Male Pilot.

Yet, with Matheus, he didn't care. He treated those around him the same. He hadn't the sort of worship for Chifuyu.

That wasn't to say that he disrespected the Brunhilde. Not in the slightest. He listened to her, often followed her remarks, found her a good teacher and an amazing fighter. The fact that she could defeat him was enough persuasion to lay down his weapons when he threatened Alcott.

Chifuyu knew that Mattheus and Joel were things that Ichika and Madoka needed. She wanted him to find another male friend. An older guy and that was Mattheus.

She also knew that she would never get in her head to make Mattheus angry. Not only because he was just four years younger than her but also because she knew what Mattheus was.

Friendly, loyal to his friends, willing to stick up for them and would go to Hell for them. Tenacious, honest as gold, tough, relaxed, and good of heart.

That was the sort of guy that Mattheus was. There was a warm realism in his body, mature thinking sure and he wasn't naïve. He might have some other sides but as long Chifuyu would treat him fair and just, she would find him as a valuable ally.

And perhaps, if her heart would allow it, a good friend.

There was a voice in her head that told her that it could change fast.

When he left with Madoka, chatting and telling her about different methods to fight with a rifle, she knew that Mattheus could change his course. The only thing he ultimately cared for was his own life and the one that he carried on his back.

She would call him to her room when he was done helping her sister.

In the dojo, Houki was standing again ready before Ichika. She had been highly anticipating fighting Ichika again so that was what she would do.

She had no idea that Ichika had been wanting the same thing.

Racing at her, Ichika found his path blocked by Houki. She had gotten just a little bit better in fighting Ichika.

In the sense that she could read his moves. And block the power behind them. Houki found that Ichika had gotten a bit more fluid compared to the day before. She matched him again in the fight and with that, instead of flurries, it was just two wooden swords clashing against one another.

Houki stood back and unlike what she believed Ichika did the same, eying her moves.

He was sure that she would follow up so Ichika waited until she attacked him again. He knew that was going to happen so Ichika avoided the attack. When her sword was on the place where he stood, he moved back in.

It was Houki's turn to block.

Back and forth, so they went. They had gotten just a little bit better. Houki's talent was something she was proud of but compared to Ichika's raw strength, it had one match.

Still, the two went back and forth in their fighting. Strikes were blocked and counters were used. Houki had her fun when she fought Ichika.

Ichika had grown strong, really, really strong. Houki could feel that in his body. The strength he had gotten, the skills he had learned, the way he fought.

He'd become something else. In some cases, she might say that Ichika had become a man.

_That same night in front of Chifuyu's room._

Mattheus knew that when he goes to Chifuyu it wouldn't be an easy task. Eastern and Western believe clashed more often than not.

Knocking three times on the door, the door opened. A soft smile but not his easy grin was on the face of the Flemish man.

"Evening, you requested me?" The Hunter asked with Chifuyu nodding at him. "Indeed. Thank you for coming, Adjzof. Please come in."

"It's that private, huh?" There would be a joke if Mattheus didn't have any humor in his voice. The door was closed after him and he was on edge when Chifuyu walked back in.

"Please take a seat." With that, Mattheus sat down. He was a bit nervous but wasn't that stressed.

"What you need from me, teach?" Chifuyu took the opposite seat and she made sure that he didn't miss the katana on the wall.

Or the one behind her.

"There are a few questions I have. I will ask them and expect an answer. An honest one."

Mattheus needed a few seconds to collect himself but decided to add a bit to that. Sitting back, his hands were crossed in his lap. In his eyes, she could read something.

"I'll give you the answers. I only that you won't seek repercussion in case you don't like the answers." His fingers twitched and she knew that Mattheus would form a handgun. It would come down to mere seconds in a standoff.

"Very well. Are there any ulterior motives for you or Pearce for looking to be friends with my little sister and brother?"

"No. I don't look for anything with your siblings besides some help. Something tells me that me being friends with your brother and sister would forge one bond. But there is nothing malicious behind it."

Chifuyu wasn't sure where he learned such language but decided to move on.

"What is your reason that you attend the ISA?"

"You want to know why I am here or why?"

"What is the reason that you would come all the way from Belgium to Japan?" Chifuyu cut him off while she could feel how Mattheus was feeling right now.

"You really want to know?" Mattheus asked while he pulled up his hoodie. She could see the blue eyes glistering.

With the silence, being her answer, Mattheus was going for broke. He just hoped that it wouldn't blow up in his face.

"Before I tell you. What I say in this room, stays in this room." Chifuyu nodded but that wasn't enough.

"Tell me. I promise."

"I promise. Whatever Mattheus Adjzof will tell me will not leave this room." Content with that answer, the man told her the reason why he attended the school.

"I want to exterminate Phantom Task." Chifuyu would laugh if Mattheus wasn't so deadly serious. The eyes were the windows of the soul and she stared in a sea of hate, rage, and fury.

"Again. What do you want to do?"

"In case you misunderstood me. I want to kill every last agent of Phantom Task." Chifuyu gulped when she heard that. The name was something resonating in her body.

"You know what Phantom Task is?"

The Brunhilde understood Mattheus wasn't just a normal guy but she also understood that he wasn't after her.

"A terrorist organization that spread its poison around the globe. Their end goal is unknown but what is known is the fact that they steal and operate Infinite Stratos Units. There isn't that much known about them and how far their reach goes. For me and Joel, that isn't our problem." Mattheus told her and when he touched his cheek, she could see that the things on his cheek were the closed up form of his unit.

"What is our problem we're going to find and kill every last one." Chifuyu grimaced when she heard that. It wasn't an answer she liked to hear but it wasn't after her or her siblings.

Best to keep that bit of their past hidden.

"Adjzof. While you have a goal some might call noble, the idea that one man goes after an organization so powerful and old as Phantom Task, that is a suicide mission. There are others who look for the same thing. Seek to work with them." Mattheus' grin made her question his sanity.

"You mean like the Sarashiki Family. That family is worth shit. You believe that if they were so good at their job, they'd be finished by now. Instead, they fuck around and those caught in the crossfire die. I don't think I should tell you who? Do I?"

For the first time in a while, Chifuyu didn't trust her voice.

"Than I shouldn't tell you why I am after them. And why I got Joel in this. Don't worry about your siblings though. When the time comes, I won't pull them in this war of mine." Mattheus talked to her with a grin. Somewhere, Chifuyu had seen the reflection of that grin before.

"You honestly believe that you will walk away from that?"

"Yep. When it is all said and done, I and Joel will have a body count, too high to count, our souls set for damnation and several countries with a hardon to get us arrested. But I'd say they can try. We'll just prove that we're strong enough to give them hell." Chifuyu raised an eyebrow on that question from him.

"You think you're strong?" With a smile, a softer one, Chifuyu calmed down. "Teach, permission to speak freely?" The teacher nodded.

"If I may speak, Orimura-sensei, we both got real strength. Do you want to know what I mean?"

Chifuyu relaxed and smiled. "I think so yeah. But I like to hear it from you." Mattheus laid his head back.

"You and me. Teach. We're both strong. Stronger than some others. Why? Because you and I use a strength that comes from one thing. Protect what we got left. You got your siblings. I can see in your eyes. You'd go through for hell for them. I think you already did. Same with me. I'd lay down my life for Joel. The other part is that Joel would do the same for me. I don't think I am afraid of you."

Chifuyu smirked at him.

That smirk would have caused lesser men to shit their pants.

"Long I don't piss you off, I am not worried. Just going to give you the advice that you yourself shouldn't do the same thing, sensei. I don't think you're the kind of woman that would fuck around. You don't tolerate it from others but you don't do it yourself. But I can think of types that would." Chifuyu found that tonight was enough.

"Very well. Adjzof, you can retire. No word to anyone about this." Mattheus stood up. He didn't bow but saluted with his two fingers.

"Sure thing. When I asked that what I said didn't leave this room. The same went for you. Goodnight, Orimura-sensei."

"Goodnight, Adjzof." It was past eleven at the night. But Mattheus was used to late nights and early mornings.

Whistling a tone, his father once put up. Some tune when he was younger.

"Take my wild chances." With the moon shining, he found that no matter where you were. Some things never changed.

"I want a fantasy." And truer words were seldom spoken. In the end, Mattheus and Joel would go after the Hunt.

What he forgot to mention to Chifuyu Orimura was a small detail.

Chifuyu was the First Brunhilde. Chifuyu however wasn't the first Brunhilde that he knew. Touching the scar over his throat, he could thank the trust Mattheus had in Joel.

It had been close but Joel saved his life back then. It did hurt like one fucking bitch when he made sure that his throat was healed. The two had stood before the woman.

He knew that when he would Alicia again, he wouldn't take any chances on her. He would kill her as soon as he laid eyes on her.

_After one week._

Madoka was buzzing with glee. She could finally face that blond twit and something told her that she would enjoy this.

Her unit was deployed and she was wearing a white shirt. Her face was free and not protected by a mask.

Beating down that woman with a grin on her face and with quite some unnecessary brutality planned.

"You look happy?" Turning to her brother, she gave Ichika one flashy and predatory grin. "Sure. I am gonna have tons f fun."

"Keep it down enough for us to enjoy it would you, Madoka?" Joel walked to her with Mattheus joining them later.

Kneeling, she lifted the boy up who had a soft giggle when she tickled him. "You wanna see me beat up Alcott?" He nodded in the same vigor when you'd offer a child candy.

"Yep. Beat her on the floor and don't stop trying." Mattheus walked over to her and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. He took Joel over from her and smiled.

"You kick her ass. I'm sure of it. It might be fun to watch." Mattheus told the young woman and with that, she was out.

The three looked at her.

"Despite that all, you think your sis gonna win this?" Joel had crawled to Mattheus's neck and was leaning on the hair of the man.

Ichika looked at the two. "She will win this. I don't doubt it."

In the arena, Madoka could see the unit of Cecilia. Blue Tears, she had known the name. Even with the Kuroshiki being based on the Kurezakura, a large part of her unit was also based on the Silent Zephyrs, a unit from the UK which on itself was based on the Blue Tears.

In other words, Cecilia had an inferior machine compared to Madoka's own unit. Even so, she knew that she shouldn't underestimate Cecilia. If Mattheus's weapons were anything to go by, his unit would be called inferior to her own.

Madoka had no doubt that Mattheus could put one hell of a fight and turn the tables.

She wanted to put some money on a fight between her brother and her best friend. That would be one brutal fight.

But now on the matter of Cecilia. She couldn't play this cheap.

Her bravado had to come from something. With that, she turned to the audience. Ichika gave her a smile, Mattheus gave her a thumbs up, Joel shouted her name with vulgarity and Houki gave her a nod.

In the control room, she knew her sister was watching. She nodded to the room and Chifuyu crossed her arms.

She looked at Cecilia who just gave her a look of utter haughtiness.

"Listen, I'll give you one chance." Madoka titled her head.

"Chance?" She asked with some apprehension.

"I have the upper hand here. Just submit yourself to me out of the sheer kindness. I would hate if everyone complained and said I beat you for no good reason as there will be just one battered and bruised body left."

Madoka looked at her opponent and her right eye twitched.

"So you want my apologies. Fine. I am sorry." She paused with a grin that if Cecilia had any knowledge about the common man, she would have seen that coming.

"Very well, now apologize."

"You're wrong. I am sorry for completely wrecking your ass."

Cecilia gaped at him like a fish, her mouth opening and closing. That wasn't the answer she had been hoping for. "Very well. Don't blame that you got down crying. The woman looked at her while Madoka yawned and covered her mouth.

"Can we just begin?" Madoka asked and that was the signal that Cecilia needed. She began to rapidly fire at the Japanese girl. Madoka just laid her head back and smiled. She was going to piss Cecila off in a huge fashion.

Cecilia fired at Madoka with none of the shots connecting. The woman was just enjoying the wind while the machine was firing at her. It wasn't like she had to try. Ichika was harder to avoid and fire back.

Chifuyu's little sister could have taken out Cecilia at any time but she decided to just fly around. She had been listening to a song Mattheus had in his head. The song was stuck in her head. It was like she danced to the tune.

Madoka whistled the tone while Cecilia was firing at her. The woman was getting annoyed that she couldn't hit her opponent.

"Day-na-day-na, wanna be loved!" she sang while the evasive maneuvers were a delight to watch. Cecilia gritted her teeth as she was next to her brother. She even turned and winked to Ichika.

"Can you take this seriously?" Cecilia shouted. With that, Madoka looked at her. "You want it serious?"

Turning around, Madoka aimed and upside down, he fired one shot. Even with her body turned, she had only a tenth of a second needed to aim. Pulling the trigger, Madoka had the same shots as Cecila but with hers, it hit Cecilia dead on.

That shot wasn't even aimed at Cecilia's body. The shot was aimed at the Blue Pierce. With that, they were out. Cecilia was furious at Madoka so she decided something else.

Launching her own drones, Madoka wasn't outdone.

Cecilia had six interceptor drones and four optical drones.

Madoka had six drones as well so they were launched at the same time. Cecilia's own unit was the third generation. Madoka's unit could be called a fourth one.

So her own drones killed Cecilia's and drove her up. It was done pretty fast and Cecilia wasn't sure how that all worked.

"Now, little miss. What are you going to do?"

Cecilia glared at Madoka even more and she took out a huge knife. Even a backup weapon of an Infinite Stratos had to be huge.

The Interceptor. Basically, a knife when things went CQB. The problem being was that Madoka was superior in that part compared to Cecilia.

In sniping, she wasn't sure but in sword fights, Madoka knew she was.

Dissolving her Star Breaker, Madoka deployed her own Yukihira. She flew to Cecilia who had been trying to build some distance. She had to find a different way to defeat this infuriating child.

Cecilia found that Madoka was standing before her. The grin on her face would have caused the Brit to shit herself. And she was sure that she wet herself in some form.

Madoka was going to enjoy wrecking her down. The sword was aimed at Cecilia and with that, Cecilia blocked the attack. She could feel the struggle behind the sword and Madoka smirked. She knew that Cecilia had no real experience in fighting like this.

Take away the fancy suit, you were fighting with swords in a duel, and years of experience chipped away the Shield Points of Cecilia. Madoka didn't even need to activate Reiraku Byakuya. It was just the technique she used. She was brutal by being faster than the blonde.

She pushed on the woman while she had blocked Madoka from above. Although she gave one push. The Shield Points couldn't stop the pain that Cecilia felt.

Besides sniping, she had fought against Mattheus a few times as well. Just some basic stuff, she had borrowed a sword from Ichika while her friend had taken up a stick. Even with her sword and experience that was vastly better than the man, Mattheus could hold her off easily and hit her on occasions that would be deadly. His spear was meant to keep some distance between her and Madoka. Her katana didn't reach him and his spear could hold him off.

He told her that was the reason why the Flemish beat the French in 1302. She smiled, knowing that now, she had the advantage. Madoka was fighting Cecilia who slowly realized that she bit off more than she could chew. Cecilia decided that she would build up some distance and hold her off.

She threw Madoka off her body and flew away at top speed.

But Madoka wasn't going to get her off that easily. With a smirk, she flew after Cecilia. She didn't even deploy her rifle again to snipe while she could have easily done that. She caught up with Cecilia and from above, she turned her body. The sword got more speed while it was slammed at her body.

Cecilia could feel the power as she was flung into the ground. That definitely hurt.

Madoka just waited until she heard the thrusters from Cecilia. It didn't stop Cecilia completely to crash but she was buried in the ground. Damn, she had to follow that woman up.

The dust cloud went up and after a minute, it came down. Madoka smiled as Cecilia was nearly buried in the ground, with dirt all over her face and her body.

She glared at Madoka who sighed. "Great." Cecilia launched herself back at her opponent. Madoka didn't move an inch. When the woman was close enough, Madoka blocked Cecilia. Using a trick she learned from Chifuyu, she disarmed Cecilia.

The Interceptor got flung out Cecilia's hands and Madoka decided that the charade had gone on long enough. Time to end this.

Like Ichika she used her right hand to fire her weapon or wield her sword. Her left hand was open so with that, she grabbed Cecilia's body with the mechanical claw. It turned to make this brutal. Flying upwards, she raced to the sky with Cecilia still in her claw. When she was high enough, she threw Cecilia down to the Earth.

And went right after her.

She slammed into Cecilia and when spiraling downwards, she began to hit Cecilia's main body with her fist. She would wait until the Shield Points were going down.

Or Cecilia would spit blood. Just a few meters before she would bury Cecilia back in the ground, she turned her body 45 degrees and threw her opponent into the arena wall. Due to the high speed and the punch, Cecilia was embedded in the arena.

Madoka landed on the ground and the stadium was silent. Houki gulped when she saw the fight and how it ended. Chifuyu could only raise an eyebrow on the sheer brutality that Madoka had used, Ichika found that his little sister might have gone a tad overboard.

He knew what she could do and found that he could keep up with her and Chifuyu. If they weren't as rough as they were with Chifuyu, they would end up bruised and battered beyond the usual stuff.

But maybe she should tone it down when fighting others.

Madoka and Joel looked at her. The oldest whistled as he saw Madoka and her fight. He made the mental note not to piss off Madoka unless he had no choice. He wouldn't allow her to get close to him.

Joel could only gulp.

Madoka didn't lie. She made this brutal.

"Eh, are you alive?" A weak voice came from Cecilia's location.

"Owwa." She said while Madoka shrugged.

"Well, you're alive. And I won!" She raised her fist to the sky. She did won indeed.

* * *

**During my writing of this chapter, a lot of stuff happened overseas from my place. To all my readers in the United States, stay safe, and use common sense. **

**That's a lot worth in the world. So far, the fuse is lit and up goes the flame. I don't think we have seen the end of this just yet.**

**Madoka's fight was a bit inspired by Jackie Avocado's Infinite Stratos fic. **

**Either way, now the fight with Cecilia is over. That had been some fun to write out. And if things didn't jump in, I could have done it a tad faster. But nothing you can do about that. **

**Thanks for the patience you all had. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Normally, I would say that I am open for requests but currently, I got five of them up and running so if you have one, keep that for later. **

**Have a Happy D-Day and enjoy the weekend.**

**Saluut.**


	6. End of the Match

**Hello guys. Welcome back to the sixth chapter of this fic. Last chapter has been one rollercoaster to write out and now, we got some more bits to cover. Now, we got the end of the fight and some voting going on.**

_**The reply to the Guest Reviewer Sev on the sixth of July.**_

_So you're around my age? You do sound indeed a bit naïve and the whole thing of patriarchy and matriarchy. I don't think there's one particular path in life and the whole things aren't great. You do make it a bit hard to reply though._

_If you want to read something like you requested, I'd suggest you take a look at my older Hacker Fics where there is a tech that alongside it. _

_Currently, I got enough requests on my plate and writing an entire series about your entire idea of the whole thing of the Infinite Stratos, I pass up big time. _

_I got nothing else to go on. If I would make a series like that, there would be no conflict, no fraction so that would make it a tad boring if you ask me. So nope, I am not going to write it out. _

_As I said, read up my older Hacker fics, it might be to your liking. _

**Started on 23/06/2020.**

**Ended on 27/06/2020.**

* * *

When the fight was over, Madoka was greeted by her big sister who had a grin on her face. Deactivating the Kuroshiki, Chifuyu walked over to the girl.

"What do you think, Chifuyu-nee?" With a grin, the Brunhilde lifted the girl up. "Excellently done, my sweet sister. A little bit brutal and devasting attacks but one good job." Putting Madoka down, Chifuyu grinned at her.

"It's still not decided. We'll have to see the votes coming through between you and Ichika." Madoka shook her head when Chifuyu told her that.

"Big sis, I didn't partake in this fight to get the voting. I did it because I wanted to kick that Brit's butt. If I don't get elected, that doesn't hurt me."

"Did an excellent job on that regard." A voice shouted to her but Joel was quicker as he ran to her. Without any hesitation, Madoka caught him and lifted her up like he was a little boy. Now, she understood why Mattheus loved carrying him around. In walked, Ichika, Houki, and Mattheus.

The last one had spoken the lines and Ichika smiled while Madoka gave him a grin.

"So it means that one of you two are going to be elected for the job?" Joel asked while Madoka tickled him a bit. She gave him back to Mattheus who lifted the boy to his neck.

"Well, sure. I think that is up next to this thing. But first, Madoka. I think we are going to celebrate later." Houki told her future sister in law who smiled at her. "Now, if you all don't mind, I'll need some shower. I'll catch you guys up later."

With that, the five walked off while Madoka to the shower. But before she would do that, she turned to her sister. "Orimura-sensei. Would you happen to know where the medics have taken Alcott?"

"Any particular reason why you should know that, Orimura?"

Madoka looked at her sister who had her arms crossed. "I won from her in this fight. In a pretty spectacular fashion. I would rather snuff out any negative feelings from her towards me or my older brother." Chifuyu sighed.

If Madoka could defuse her, that would save the class some problems later. And she wouldn't have the problems to deal with.

"Very well. You can find her in the Infirmary. But don't rub it in her face." With that, Madoka ran off. "Can't believe that she came from me." With that, Chifuyu sighed and walked back. It would be one early night for her.

Madoka had found the infirmary and found that Cecilia was up. The blue eyes went to the youngest Orimura with an accusing look. Madoka just sighed as she walked in.

"Come to rub in your victory?" Madoka crossed her arms when she looked at the girl.

"How are you?" Madoka asked in a neutral tone.

"I'll live. My IS protected me. I got just a few bruises." Cecilia admitted while she still glared at Madoka.

"And your ego," Cecilia added one glare while Madoka rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Madoka took a chair and put it next to the bed.

"To tell you the reason why you lost. You can add all stuff to the fact that I am more skilled. You want to know how I got there."

"Because you got a custom made IS by Tabane Shinonono." Madoka rolled her eyes.

"That's half the reason. The other half came from the fact that I trained damn hard to get where I am now. I don't know if you keep track of it but I am the little sister of Chifuyu Orimura. The first Brunhilde. One of the strongest women on the planet."

Cecilia stewed over that while she looked at Madoka. "It wouldn't have mattered if you fought my brother. Well, it'd be one different fight, that's for sure but the outcome would be the same. Ichi-nii would have fought differently. He doesn't have a gun but that wouldn't have mattered. God knows how many times my brother defeated me."

The mouth of the blonde went open. "Your brother won? From a woman." Madoka nodded.

"Yes, he did. Gender and background are one thing. Skill and weapons are another. My brother is my blood. He is as strong as I am. Maybe stronger. If you would have swallowed your ego, trained a bit, it would have been a challenge." Cecilia glared at her but she couldn't fight back. Madoka sighed.

"Don't keep it as a grudge. Heaven knows that I have done that myself plenty a times. Just learn it and keep that in your head." With that said, Madoka leveled a glance at her.

"And don't forget this, Cecilia Alcott. I trained under the Brunhilde, Chifuyu Orimura, I'm her blood, her little sister, Madoka Orimura. My brother is Ichika Orimura. But we learned a lot more by training under her than following her shadow." And with that, Cecilia looked at the back of the girl. Flopping at the bed, she began to think.

"What a woman."

The whisper wasn't heard by anyone else. It was the first time she was this shaken by one person.

When Madoka was out of the infirmary, she was just happy to be outside. She would catch up with the group. They were at the table. The celebration was in a few days and so there were some preparations. Still, she would train with Ichika and Houki. Maybe rope the other two in this.

The table was in an easy talking. And when Madoka joined, a chair was shown. She sat down and the five resumed in their easy-going talking.

Meanwhile, Cecilia had fallen asleep and in her dreams, she slowly began to dream and think. Something played in her mind. The faces of two persons played. Young faces, similar ones.

She could place them. The twins were just friendly and smiling at her.

Her body noticed the changes as she felt something dripping down.

_The next day_

The entire classroom was now outside, dressed into skin-tight suits. Ichika was wearing the same one although his one was cut open so his navel and stomach were shown. The only one who stood out was Mattheus.

While the Infinite Stratos suits were normally skintight like a swimsuit that hugged to the better piloting and was basically useless in anything else, Mattheus was wearing different clothes. A heavy set of trousers, tied up with a huge belt. He was wearing one heavy jacket with underneath a sweater, a long-sleeved T-shirt, and a short one.

But they couldn't see that rest of the clothing. And sure, the guy got looks from everyone. Chifuyu walked in. She was wearing a white jersey for training while Maya was wearing a green one.

The homeroom teacher put one hand on her hips while she had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She looked over the group.

"For this lesson, we will now have a practical session on IS basic flight maneuvers. But before we continue, Adjzof." The older guy looked at her.

"Yes teacher," he had some easy grin on his face while he walked to her.

"Could you tell me about your wardrobe?"

"Yes. Well, Joel removed anything unnecessary on my Infinite Stratos. The whole thing on those suits is because they make it easier to warm and cool the Pilot down, right?"

His teacher nodded and Mattheus shot her one crooked grin. Chifuyu got a hunch that he was going to tell her something.

"Indeed," Chifuyu replied.

"Well, the whole thing is that the suits aren't made with a guy in mind. Now, I don't think that's a bad thing for a woman but teach. That isn't easy to wear. So I like to keep things free down there. I don't like clothes skin tight."

The woman crossed her arms. "So you're saying it's tight on your chest or arms?" Pointing down, Chifuyu looked at the crotch.

"Down there, yeah. It's no fun to have it tight there. I don't know how but Ichika got freedom down there. But I lack that budget so we went for the easy route."

"Removing basic functions is the easy route?" The Brunhilde shook her head when she heard it.

"Yep," Joel said with a cheeky grin. He was wearing a sweater and some longer shorts while grinning at Mattheus.

"I don't blame him for the stuff. It was fun. Sides, the whole thing was pretty beaten. It was easier for me to remove. Same for Mattheus. He gotta wear heavy clothes. Or get used to the cold." With that, Joel just stood next to the teacher.

"In any case, I was saying we would a practical session. Adjzof. I want to see your Infinite Stratos. Orimura, you're also up." The twins shared a look with each other and back to their sister.

"Orimura-kun, you're also up." That was good enough for Ichika. He stood next to Mattheus.

"Both activate your machines and give a demonstration flight."

The two boys nodded.

"Okay, come forth, Byakushiki," Ichika shouted. Blinding white light surrounded his body and a beautiful white machine was build around his body. A white machine that encircled his body with machinal arms. It was like white wings were above his body. His legs were also in the suit of Byakushiki.

"Let's get rocking, Lavathenian." Unlike Ichika's white light, brown was the theme of Mattheus. Two arms of Mattheus were in a big the same claws like Ichika. The Hunter had no wings like Ichika. He had a bit more armor on his chest. In his hands or claws, Mattheus got a rifle in his hands. It was like a gun was holstered in his hip.

The two boys couldn't be any more different in their machines but yet, they were both ready.

"Now fly." Mattheus grinned as he took off. "Too young and inexperienced to keep up with the older ones?" He taunted Ichika who was right behind him.

"I'll make you eat those words, old man." The two began to fly while they showed off during their flight.

"Not bad for an old man!" Ichika shouted while Mattheus turned so it was like he was seated while he was flying.

"Agreed! You still have some skill." Mattheus was flying up higher while Ichika grinned at him. Ichika would catch up with Mattheus while the older guy was just above him.

Ichika found Mattheus was built for speed. He could fly around fast while the song he had learned Madoka was stuck in his head.

He should have never looked up Wild Dances. But the two just flew around while showing off their skills. Ichika found that Mattheus was more experienced and daring.

"Never flew outside," The friendly smile asked while Ichika had caught up.

"Not really. I mean. I have some bits of experience but not too much in the open air." The older guy shrugged.

"Learn to enjoy it, pall. You need to learn to live or you're too afraid to die!"

"Okay, you two come down now. Use a power dive and then to a complete stop." The two heard Chifuyu shouting in their comms.

Mattheus turned to the voice and flipped a thumbs up.

"Ask and ye shall receive!" He shut down his machine.

While he was still fifty meters in the sky.

With a mad laugh, Mattheus went crashing down. The girls screamed as Mattheus raced to the ground. When he was close enough to the ground, he activated his Infinite Stratos so he landed safely despite the huge speed.

"That was fun." He said while the girls were all gobsmacked while Joel walked up to him. Ichika landed next to him with the same expression on his face.

Joel smirked and gave him a thumbs up while Chifuyu just shook her head when she looked at the two.

"Next time, follow my instructions when I tell you something."

"You said, dive. Didn't tell me how I should do it." Chifuyu just sighed when she noted that down.

"Either way, you both did a good job in piloting your Infinite Stratos. Although the show is clear that both of you have a different way of handling things.

_In the class_

Because Ichika and Madoka had chosen to work over an election instead of just going for the choice of Madoka being chosen, the votes were counted. Cecilia was out due to her loss.

It turned out that the whole voting worked out in Ichika's favor. With eighteen votes for him, he won easily. Madoka had seven while Mattheus had just three. But he wasn't a spoilsport.

So without much ado, Ichika announced that due to Madoka's victory, she would act like a Vice Class Representative. Madoka was happy when she heard that. She didn't fight for the title so, with this, she could share in the whole thing.

After that, they celebrated the party of the two. They celebrated it in the cafeteria. Mattheus found it funny as Ichika was showered by confetti. Cecilia wasn't around while Madoka was all smiling while Houki was just drinking as the girls just were all around him.

"Well, aren't you popular, Ichika." Madoka just sighed while she shared a look with Mattheus who sat back. The guys had an entire plate of chicken wings they were eating.

"Well, haven't asked for it." Ichika just sighed as Houki was looking away.

A white flash blinded the two while Madoka looked at an older girl. She had brown hair who just looked at the two.

"Hello there, I am with the newspaper club. Could I get a picture with you two? With you as well, Cecilia-chan?" She looked at the twins who just smiled.

"You mean with the three of us?" With a nod, the girl smiled at them. "You are in the center of attention. also with your personal units." The twins sighed but than Madoka turned to Mattheus who was pulled up out his seat.

"Also a picture with Mattheus and Joel." The two relented. In the end, girls surrounded them. Joel was sitting on Mattheus's hip so his face came out. Joel made a grin and the Corna sign next to Madoka. Ichika was sieged by Houki who just glared at him.

Cecilia looked at the two a bit longingly who ignored the whole thing but they could feel some bits from Houki. With that, the day finally ended.

_In the classroom, the next day._

Madoka was sitting next to Mattheus who had been quiet while they listened to music. That is how they ignored the entire discussion.

"Hey, did you hear? The class representative tournament is coming up." There was a group of girls around Ichika's desk who couldn't getaway. Houki and Cecilia were there as well. The guy sighed while the girls chatted. He wasn't too sure but he could fight. He knew that.

"Oh yeah. Did you girls also hear that the class 1-2 representative changed. I heard that she was beaten by a transfer student." Another girl picked up.

"Transfer student? At this time of the year?" Ichika raised an eyebrow while he sat back. The girl nodded while she was enthusiastic.

"Indeed, supposedly, she is from China"

"Hmph, I wonder if she transferred to the ISA to study my techniques." Cecilia declares smugly.

"My sister brought you down crashing with your face in the ground. I don't think there's much to learn from that." Cecilia glared at Ichika who ignored her.

"I wonder if she is good," Ichika asked while he began to think. He wouldn't underestimate any opponents but he had some experience.

"Well, the only classes with a student with a personal IS are classes 1 and 4, so we'll be fine." A girl with short black hair told Ichika from behind him.

"That information is outdated." A voice from the door gave them the attention that she required.

"The new class representative of class 2 has a personal unit so don't expect an easy win?" Ichika's eyes bulged out his skull when he saw the girl. He sent his sister a note with his link.

'Look to your right.' Madoka did and her reaction was the same as her brother.

The person could be called petite by some with her light brown hair tied up in twin tails with yellow ribbons. Her green eyes shined in the classroom. The sleeves from the uniform were detached so that was an altered version of the uniform as a Candidate Representative.

Madoka could only curse in her head. 'Oh shit.'

Ichika could only look at her while he stood up. "Rin. What are you doing here?" He asked while he walked to her while she smirked at him.

"I told you. I came here to declare that I am the representative candidate and I'm also Candidate for China." She smiled at Ichika.

"I told you. I came here to declare that I am challenging this class."

"Rin".

"Why are you acting so cool? It seriously doesn't suit you." The twins spoke in sync while the Chinese girl turned to Madoka while the class was creeped out by the lining of the twins.

"I hate it when you two do that. Nice to see you again as well, Madoka."

Cecilia could only glare at the two. "Who is that girl to think that she can act so friendly with Ichika and Madoka?" Houki could only watch the three interact.

"So you came here to declare war on Ichi-nii. Good luck with that." Rin crossed her arms while she led back.

"I thought you'd beat her. So it was Lingying Huang you'd face." The girls now got the full name while Ichika just smirked at her.

"Well, some votes worked stuff out. So you're here to face us. I'll welcome your challenge." Ichika told her with a confident smirk.

"Enough of that. I want to know more about you." The girl was going to say more but the twins smirked when they looked over her shoulder.

Rin was hit by a fist that could have been so much worse.

"What was that for?!" Quickly, she stopped because she knew that the person wasn't someone who took bullshit.

"Chifuyu-san. Eh, good morning."

"It's Orimura-sensei. It's time for homeroom. Back to your class." She looked at the woman walking in who shared a look with her siblings who took their seats. Rin wasn't done, however.

"I'll be back later, so don't run away, Ichika!" She did as she was ordered while the twins sighed. Chifuyu just looked at them. She shared in the emotion of her sister.

That was one new girl around them. Although new, Rin was known by the Orimura's.

She shared a look with her little sister. Both Madoka and Chifuyu weren't that big a fan of the Chinese girl. Sure, she helped Ichika out his depression after Houki left but she had some tendencies that made her question her sanity.

So the lesson went by. As soon the class ended, Rin had seized the twins. Chatting, she had taken the two to their dinner. It had been abrupt, their goodbye. The same way as their reunion, it seemed. Rin had been chatting with them on the dinner spot.

"You should have told us that you were coming," Madoka told Rin while they were busy getting their food.

"Things got… complicated." Rin told the twins while Houki and Cecilia glared at them. Mattheus stood by and decided to do the best thing. Not getting involved.

"And if I told you two, I would ruin the dramatic entry." The twins kept their laughs in while Joel snorted.

"What a dramatic reunion that was," Ichika told her while she glared at the two.

"That's your fault. You two should have reacted to the meeting."

Both Madoka and Ichika had seen enough crazy shit ten times in their lives. Rin's reunion didn't even make the top fifty.

"Besides, your sister was scary as always." Madoka couldn't help but smile. Their sister was tough on Rin and well, it was just funny to watch.

"She doesn't scare me. I am just not good with her." When they got their ramen, they went to look for a table.

The question was popped that Ichika had bee dreading for. Luckily, he came prepared.

"So Ichika. How did you manage to pilot an Infinite Stratos?"

They made up some story on that regard instead of the truth. That made things easier for everyone involved.

"Not that extreme if you can believe me. I just walked in the wrong building when I went to take my test for high school. Got lost and I got there."

"Sounds like a funny story."

Houki, Cecilia, and a couple of other girls were to sit next to them while Madoka welcomed Mattheus and Joel. Both the males were quiet with their food.

"Can't be that bad." The Hunter admitted while they started eating. It wasn't.

But eating in peace wasn't allowed as two pairs of hands were slammed at the table. Ichika looked up with Madoka at the two. Mattheus and Joel didn't even register the blow.

"Ichika, I think it's time that you explained this to us," Houki demanded to know.

"Madoka-san. Who is this?" Cecilia shouted at her.

"Eh, what is going on?" Rin asked as the twins just sighed. Mattheus drove his eating up a pace.

"Rin, this is Houki. You two just missed each other. You can say that she was our friend before you moved in." Ichika introduced the two although it was clear that the feeling wasn't fun.

"Ah, nice to meet you too. I look forward to meeting you." Rin said with some spunk.

"Likewise." Houki's face lit up a bit.

"Cecilia, meet Rin. Our friend from middle school. Rin, meet Cecilia, the Representative Candidate from the United Kingdom." Madoka was the next to speak up.

"And the person you ran into the ground. I saw your fight. You're Chifuyu-san little sister. Both of you are brutal." Rin admitted while Cecilia glared at her.

The tension was broken when a burp escaped Joel. Mattheus was just drinking his cola while he didn't pay too much attention.

"Who are you two, exactly?" Rin asked while Madoka smiled at them.

"This is Mattheus Adjzof and his protégé, Joel Pearce. Mat is the Representative Candidate of Belgium and Joel is his energy."

"Yo," Mattheus said while the two finished their food. "I'm gonna get seconds. Anyone else?"

Everyone turned to Mattheus like he had declared that he had been kissed by a Cobra.

"What?" Ichika blinked at him.

"You're still hungry." Mattheus nodded several times with a grin. Joel just shook his head.

"The guy doesn't drink alcohol but he can eat." With that, Rin just looked at them. With a bit more of a look, she wanted to seize the two again.

"So where did you two learn to pilot?" Houki wanted to open her mouth but Ichika signaled to her to stay quiet about her sister.

'I'll talk later.' He mouthed to her while Rin just looked at them.

"From Chifuyu-nee. Byakushiki is pretty much a sword fighter. So it is no stretch on what we are used to. So you can say that we learned a lot from her." Ichika answered while Madoka smirked.

"I had some bit more experience. But hey, it worked out for us." Madoka told Rin with a grin. She just shook her head.

"So who do I face in the match that is upcoming?" Ichika pointed a thumb at himself and he raised his bracelet.

"Me. There was a vote going and I was elected for that. So I am your opponent. It's going to be fun for sure." The tone was set and Rin crossed her arms.

"You think that I'll lose to you. I am elected as Representative Candidate."

"So was Alcott. And yet, I wrecked her in the ground." Madoka shot back with a relaxed grin on her face.

"You two should stop imitating your sister. It's creepy that you like her so much." Houki couldn't help but agree on that regard. Ichika was one thing but Madoka was really close to her sister.

"What are you talking about? We are our own person."

The twins got a glare from the three girls and Joel.

"I hate it when you two do that creepy twin thing." The youngest of the

With that last line, the bell rang so they had to go back. Mattheus was just too late to order a second bowl so they went back to their class. At the end of the day, everyone went their separate ways. Ichika was outside training with his sister.

In the air, both were fighting using their swords. Metal clashed while the twins were still up in the sky. Both weren't tired but it felt good to have a match without holding back. They didn't use their last special power but their sword skills were something to behold.

Like one girl was looking at them. Houki Shinonono saw the two of them fighting in the sky. She found it hard to believe her eyes.

They were fighting hard and laughed loudly as both wrecked in the sky. Houki saw how they fought. In the end, the two just flew down.

Ichika saw Houki and Madoka noticed how her heart rate went up by the sight of Houki.

"Hey, I suppose you wanted me to ask something." Ichika landed next to Houki who could only reek him. Yet, his state of being only had other effects on her than disgust.

"Yes. Ichika, where do you _**really **_learn how to pilot an Infinite Stratos?" Deactivating his Infinite Stratos, he sat on the balustrade. Looking around, he grinned at her.

"Not in the open. Come see me in my room for answers." With that said, Ichika felt how his muscles ached. He needed a shower now. So with that, he left for the bathroom.

With that, he could feel the hot water running down his body while he enjoyed how the water-cooled him down. He had to be in shape. Madoka hadn't been slouching but the guy needed a bit more to push him to his limits.

When both walked out of the shower, the twins walked back to their room. Just a few minutes later, Houki swung by. Madoka opened the door while she smiled at her oldest friend.

"Come in. Ichi-nii is expecting you." He was without a shirt and the ripped body made Houki gulp when she saw him.

"Hey, Houki. So you had a question?" The young lady nodded. Ichika sighed as he motioned her to sit down. Madoka brought him a canned soda while she took one herself. After handing one to Houki, Ichika could feel his opening. After downing it nearly, Ichika began to tell her.

"You know me and Madoka were at your sis place. Chifuyu-nee called her after we were kidnapped. We had no safe place on the earth. Not without our sis around."

The twins were both hateful for each other that they were that weak. Yet, it was the love of their older sister that was what saved them.

"When we are at the lab, I told your sister I wanted to become a pilot." Houki would admit it was ridiculous if Ichika told her that.

But it wasn't the boy.

"When Madoka got an Infinite Stratos from your sister, well, I stumbled on a sleeping unit. We didn't lie about that. Just the location."

Houki looked from Madoka to Ichika.

"We trained for a year with Taba-nee. After that, we went home. Our sister resumed it. As far as she could. And that's all there's to it."

Houki just looked at the two. Despite their age, they were more mature. More hardened then her.

"I see." Was all she managed to say. She stood up and bowed to them.

"Good night, Ichika. Madoka."

"Night, Houki."

When Houki left, Madoka grinned at her brother. "You know. This would have been a perfect moment to kiss her."

Slowly, amazingly slowly, Ichika looked at his sister. The glare was hilarious to her.

"Madoka, that can wait. Besides, is it me or do you think we have more admirers in this?" Rolling her eyes, Madoka jumped on the bed.

"Well, I don't care about that, Ichi-nii. Right now, I need some sleep. You got your match in a few days." Ichika grinned and laid his head back.

"I don't forget about that one."

Meanwhile, in her own room.

Rin was asleep while she had her dreams. Beautiful figures filled her mind, actions lewd, and motions around. The faces were the same. Raven-haired, brown eyes. The bodies of them were naked and she enjoyed seeing the images.

In her sleep, she muttered. "Ichika, Madoka."

* * *

**And here we end it. The chapter wasn't as long as the next one but due to my schedule and other fics out there, I wouldn't be able to write the fight and be done sooner.**

**Now, I could do that but that would make it a bit jumpier. Plus feedback wasn't there too much for me to push my limits. **

**This was more a transitional chapter with the defeat of Cecilia and the introduction of Rin.**

**My desktop computer is at the shop for the yearly checkup. I got my laptop now so I don't think there's that much a change to that. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Saluut.**


	7. New start

**Hey guys. Welcome back to my story. I have been busy since the last update. Besides my other writings picking back up, looking for a job, I also got something else now. **

**I have joined in the Division Two and I was a little bit busy in the day before I started this. Due to my planning, I decided to spend the afternoons where I have nothing to do to write this chapter.**

**The requester and I came onto something and like him, I'm really hoping for the Silver Gospel but we have a few more things to start with.**

* * *

_As for the guest reviewer Sev on 29__th__ of June._

_Sure, I think we should be treated equally but that isn't happening, right?_

_I don't know where you live but in the West, guys don't have it easy._

* * *

**Started on 22/07/2020**

**Ended on 30/07/2020**

* * *

Ichika was outside, training again. The match with Rin had been decided that he would fight in the upcoming match. That would be a hassle.

Not that he was worried. Living that one year with Tabane underground caused him to develop some several skills in the Infinite Stratos. No, his gripe was with the fact that he had two girls that wanted to teach him.

Now, with only one, he could do with just one girl. His eyes went to Houki but why Cecilia was around, that was new for him. He didn't get why she was after him. A few days, she was hating his guts. Same as with his sister.

Who was now talking to Mattheus and Joel. He couldn't understand why his sister was so thick with that guy. A part of him did though. Mattheus was just a guy that his sister could relate to. But still, it was no fun in the long term run.

The sun had begun to set while he was outside. If he was honest, his sisters were the ones that could train him. Madoka because she knew how to fight and Chifuyu because she had walked in his shoes. Literally.

After all, that was how it should be.

But Houki had gotten an Uchigane to train him with.

"I didn't think you'd get permission that easily." Cecila commented while Houki deployed a sword.

"Let's begin, Ichika." He wasn't getting away so best make this short.

"Ready when you are." Cecilia decided that she was jumping in.

"Hold it! I am the one training, Ichika-san!" The two women glared at each other. The boy had no idea what to do but he decided to give them what they wanted. The match ended with both ladies exhausted on the floor. It wasn't even fast.

Ichika didn't look winded.

"Impressive, Ichi-nii." The voice of his sister rang out and he smiled at her. She passed a glance to Houki while smiling at her. The Shrine Maiden could strangle her.

"I suppose you watched it." Madoka gave one smile at him while she gave him a thumbs-up.

Her brother had grown to be a real powerhouse.

"We did. And I have to say. You're quite a fighter." Mattheus had joined the two. He didn't wear his heavy pilot equipment but had changed into a sweater and a jeans.

"Your biggest problem is that you don't have a long range attack."

Joel told him while he grinned at him.

"You really don't have anything that I don't know, needs distance?" While a normal twelve year old wouldn't have asked that, when Joel spoke, everyone listened.

"Not really. I never really needed it. Why you ask, Pearce?" Joel scratched the back of his head with a cap.

"Well, you need something for that. A sword is all nice and well but using just that, it won't work. I mean. Your sis adapted to a sword and rifle. But Madoka, he's the better one in sword fighting." The twins were about as equal in skill and technique.

But Ichika's strength was pure biology. Sword matches ended mostly in his favor. If she used a rifle, it evened out to her. But like Mattheus, she had time aplenty to learn how to use a rifle.

The guy shook his head.

"I really don't. Why are you so adamant?"

"Your friend uses a third gen model. Shenlong. The whole thing is centered around a State of the art canon. With some tech, the whole thing is invisible and the barrels are on the top of the shoulder. It's one thing you have to worry about but the whole fight isn't the biggest deal. The spear that she uses can be combined."

Joel explained to Ichika who listened to him.

"I don't doubt you have learned evasive tactics and using that to get closer to your foe, training with your sis. But that isn't your biggest problem. A spear is longer than a sword. That makes it harder for you to get close. Huang doesn't have to switch manually between them. So there is that. It isn't going to work out too well."

Madoka ruffled the hair of Joel.

"He speaks the truth, Ichi-nii. I had some quick matches with Mattheus. He uses a spear as well." The youngest had seen the weapon and despite the simple nature, it was easy for Mattheus to use. It showed a thing that Madoka forgot.

A sword was great in the hands of a master. But it took some time to get there. Mattheus could keep his distance. The spars rang in her head and those are the reasons why Madoka wanted something to help her brother out. So that was her idea to get Mattheus on some bits.

Joel was around as well and he had some idea in mind.

"Okay. You got something for me?"

"Yep. Although it might not be a permanent thing." Ichika closed down the unit while Joel took out his smartphone. With some types, he motioned to Ichika to show the closed up unit. A cable was quickly put in and Joel began to type away.

"Let's see. This goes here, that works out there. Okay. Ichika. I downloaded a weapon for you. Deploy Byakushiki. In the weapon selection, go for Cassidy."

The silence reigned in as the group looked at the punk. Joel could swear he heard a cricket chirping. "What? I didn't have time to figure out a decent name. Besides, it was a project name, I originally had intended for Mattheus but it didn't work on his unit. Blastergun would be stupid. So just go for it."

Ichika did what was asked and when he deployed the Infinite Stratos. He selected his new weapon.

His opinion of guns made a 180 as he had the Shotgun in his hands. It was a beautiful crafted weapon. Two load barrels and a trigger on his hands. The stock had some crafting and it had a golden touch. Ichika could only look at the two boys.

"Wow." He softly muttered.

"It's a simple thing. Just aim – not at us!" Joel shouted as Ichika and he kept it down range. It looks like he learned a bit from his sister.

"So how does this work?" Joel grinned at him.

"It's simple. Aim and shoot. Shotguns aren't known for precision. The whole ammo box is worked internally at your machine. Check your ass." How far Ichika could, a streamlined pocked was made.

"I had some configurations done when I worked it over. A temporary stopgap. It's simple really. Aim and shoot at it. Let the trigger go and pull again. It should work."

Shooting targets were deployed and Ichika began to work as Joel had several targets coming up and down. Ichika did what he was asked to do. Despite the fact that aiming wasn't a thing really required for him, Mattheus did show him how to hold a gun in the correct fashion.

The butt against the shoulder, the left hand supporting the main body. Mattheus had to learn his craft as well during his time as rifle man.

"When you're sure, pull. Don't be afraid. The bite is on the other side." Tapping the shoulder, the guy fired the gun. The two barrels shot out hot lead that went straight to the stuff. Houki could only shake her head as she looked at Ichika. Cecilia found that she should be leading Ichika to the stuff as firearms. Yet, it was the job of Mattheus to do that.

When he was sure, Ichika felt the stagger of the weapon. He wasn't too sure on how he would use it without his Infinite Stratos.

Madoka was focused on how her brother was using the weapon. Ichika had to aim and pull the trigger as a second volley was fired.

"You are sure this works."

"Easiest weapons to use and start. If you handle the recoil. I would have gone for handguns but Mattheus loadout isn't the same as your bro, so that goes out window. If you look at the hands of your brother." Joel was just sitting by and working on the stuff.

"Loadout?" Madoka asked with a hint of interest in her voice.

"Ichika uses his two hands for Yukihira. Mattheus can use a spear in his left and fire the pistol in his right to get the stuff done. I had enough time to figure that one out. With your brother, I can't figure that out. I know him only for a few weeks and I haven't seen him in a fight. When is your birthday?"

Joel had no idea how that stung as the birthday was something else. Yet, she couldn't let the boy know that. It wasn't his fault.

"The 27th of September. Why do you ask?"

"I can work on a birthday present for him in that case. But let's see. Ichika. Easy. Don't get frustrated. Just a breath, aim and pull. It's no good if your bullets go every way." Ichika began again while Madoka could see how he tried.

"Shotguns are for close quarters. So there is that. If your brother can aim and shoot, it will help him out big time." Mattheus just watched on how it went. He didn't want to face Ichika. Nothing was more dangerous than a newbie with a gun.

Ichika had to learn while tips were shouted and he began to learn how to shoot. The night rolled by and when he laid on the floor, exhausted, Ichika smiled at them all.

"Thanks for the gift, Pearce. It's going to be one big help." The boy nodded at him.

"No worries, it was fun to hand you that. But now, I think you'll need some rest." Without words, Mattheus took Ichika up and in a fireman carry, and Ichika landed on his shoulder.

"I am not going to wait." Two girls were biting on their thumb as Mattheus had done a thing they liked.

"I can walk."

"Yeah but that would take too long and well, I am bored. Sides, I need some exercise. Joel is getting fat so I have to get used to the new weight on my shoulders." Mattheus answered and Joel got as red as a tomato.

The following curse that the boy hurled in the direction caused the girls and Ichika to follow in the color. Mattheus just kept walking with Ichika on his shoulders. Inside, he put the boy down and Joel had followed them.

"What a gun. You're lucky with a punk like that." Ichika said and Mattheus took off his shirt while he looked at the boy.

"I would. If he lost some kilos. It is no fun with that." Joel's scathing glare made Ichika think that the boy was somehow related to him.

"Fuck you!" The boy shouted at him while Mattheus gave a smile, that would fit on an Angel.

"No thanks. Not into that." Ichika shook his head while he eyed the two.

"A quick shower and than a bed. I'm exhausted. And if you need a sparring partner, I think your sister would be a better fit." Taking one shower stall, Mattheus began to sing while Joel sighed.

"He's right though. That shotgun, well, it's powerful. I don't know what would happen if you fire pointblank at Mattheus so your sister would be better." Ichika followed the advice of the boy. It had proven out that it worked.

"I still don't get how it is one thing that my sis defeated Alcott. And yet, here you hammer on."

Joel shrugged as the pants came off and the years that he spent with Mattheus had foregone shame.

"Well, your sister's unit is pretty much an advanced one compared to Alcott's. Now, that isn't saying anything because the quality of a Pilot is a lot as well. Put your sister, your older one, in the shoes of your unit, she wipes the floor with the current world top." Joel turned around and crossed his arms. Ichika began to like talking with them.

"When you're all on the same level of skill, your equipment is going to make the cut. Sides your sis, I can't think of any Pilot, close to her. Even the last Brunhilde's don't come close to your big sister. She can do that because she is that good. Your younger sis is stronger than Alcott. But in your case, to wipe the floor with Huang, you gonna need some good stuff. And my weapon is one help."

Joel closed the door to his shower. Ichika had to agree that they would be a real help. Pondering on the thing that they had in mind and what it all did. Maybe accepting the help from the boys wasn't such a bad idea.

The hot water gave him some peace of mind. He could prepare for this match. Yeah, this could work out on the upcoming match.

_The next day_

The school days were early and for the group, it wasn't clear when Cecilia was around them. Madoka had been around the two while they heard the song.

Out of the silent planet. Ichika still cringed on the lyrics. Why did his sister turn out like that? Meanwhile, he was talking with Houki about the new weapons that he got. A shotgun was a backup in case he needed it. But for now, he had to train a good bit more. Firearms wasn't a thing he was really used to. But slowly, he learned it.

The other thing that both his sister and Mattheus stressed on weapon switching. His sister could go from a sword to a rifle in a flash but for Ichika, he had to select it manually. Years of training had given his sis an edge on that.

The main weapons were now similar. Her own Starbreaker rifle and her Yukihira. She had learned to switch between them as the Kuroshiki was built. Byakushiki had to get used to Cassidy. So did Ichika. So instead of just firing the weapons, Ichika was forced to switch between them. First on the ground and afterwards, the two fired their guns at him.

One of them was bad enough. Two was too much. Joel's choice of playing the song of Johnny Cash "The Man comes Around." Houki just listened to it while Cecilia couldn't stand the voice of the man playing. Joel wasn't religious but both had seen the Dawn of the Dead.

The two went to bed disgusted. For Joel, the movie didn't age too well. Even if it was a zombie one. It wasn't too good for them.

"Joel, can you pick another song to play? A bit more upbeat." The request was noted and the first tones were just a dark one.

After two minutes, adrenaline came rushing and Ichika had a harder time.

"Bang, bang, bang! Pull my Devil Trigger!" Mattheus sang while he aimed at Ichika. It wasn't just good exercise for the younger boy but also for the older guy. Using his Infinite Stratos made it easier for him to use his own weapon firing on a moving object.

Problem was that the Hunter wasn't the only one high on endorphins while listening to that song. The game was good and Ichika had enjoyed playing it while Dan had it installed. He had a blast playing the game.

It got harder to avoid the hits that the two fired at him but for the two, it got harder to him.

Ichika couldn't fire or fight back. He had to switch with his sword and shotgun while the two fired at him moving.

Yukihira was replaced by Cassidy and back to it. When both barrels came in view, he pulled the trigger. Unlike video games, shotguns had a decent range.

It wasn't that the pellets were long enough to do any real damage but still, it had some effective range. When the two took off, they decided to use a circling tactic to get around Ichika. The two snipers guessed he would go after his sister as the boy was more used to him.

Ichika did pick Mattheus out as a first target. Unfortunately for the Knight, Mattheus switched to his spear.

"Goedendag." A sword struggled against a spear.

"Not so much fun, huh?" Ichika asked while the sparks ran off at them. The spear blocked Ichika while Mattheus right hand made a pistol. Ichika could see the bullets at him.

"Eat lead." Shield points were drained as the energy was eating away. Mattheus clearly knew a lot of fighting and in different ways. Ichika flew off him while the sword blocked his sister from behind him. An impressive move but the two had gotten so used to each other fighting that it wasn't difficult anymore.

He sensed his sister even before she attacked him. Mattheus had not that much skill compared to them but what he lacked in talent, he had in experience. Perhaps he had even more time to learn his machine. His focus was still on Mattheus. So avoiding the attack was easily enough done as he flew up.

The two didn't collide as they shot their weapons up to Ichika.

The Knight learned fast that avoiding attacks is better than shielding them. Madoka shared a look with him and the Hunter nodded.

Houki could only look while Joel had a different song up now. Masters of War, Shergun Remix. Where did that boy find that all?

"You put a gun in my hand." The song was ironic for the two. Joel put a gun in the hands of Mattheus who took it eagerly.

His own parents weren't afraid to put him on the planet. If they could only stick around.

Still, Ichika learned to avoid the shots that were going and around. Oh, this was fun. Mattheus slammed the bolt shut while he raced after Ichika. The spear got out with the sword aimed at Ichika. Taking a page from his book, Ichika turned around. Cassidy fired both the rounds, taking Mattheus out.

A loud "FUCK!" was the thing as he came crashing. Looking to his sister, he saw the guns aimed at her. Avoiding the first shot of his sister, he found that the shots at him were not that hard to avoid. He had seen his sister.

"Boom." Joel muttered as again, the two load of buckshot made contact with Madoka. Now, she realized why Ichika hated being shot by her rifle. This hurt. A lot.

"Ow!" And with that, Ichika landed while the two barely got down by themselves.

"Fuck. That wasn't cool." Mattheus had shut down his Infinite Stratos. While it did have an Absolute Defense, it didn't stop the hurt. He was happy that he got it. Otherwise, he might have been fine red paste.

"Ichi-nii. That was brutal." The guy just raised an eyebrow while she had her own problems. Houki and Cecilia had a mouth dropped while Joel just walked down.

It didn't look like either of them was too badly wounded but still. It was one shock to see a new beginner on that.

Infinite Stratos might make some things easier. But compared to guns, Ichika clearly had learned quite a bit on using that. With a smile, he eyed the two.

"Nice shot. Either way, Ichika. That's how you work it out. Nice shot. For that friend of yours, good luck on her. Now, shut down that oversized machine of yours. I need to make a few mods on the stuff."

And without complaint, Ichika did while the two assailants sat down on the ground.

Houki and Cecilia had been eager to train or fight Ichika but now, both had a strong idea they really didn't want to anymore.

"Damn, Ichika. I can say a lot but you got some serious stamina. Been working on that?"

"Yes. Why do you say that?" Ichika honestly answered to Mattheus who just sat back and opened his sweater. The steam came from out his clothes. He was cooling down now.

"Stamina and strength can do a lot for you. It can be useful in many cases."

"Talking from experience?" Ichika asked. Joel snorted as he was the only one who would now get where the boys were talking about.

"In some cases. In others, I don't. It did help me out though on a few occasions. Still, with you, I think it works out. Been working on some regards?"

Mattheus grinned while the girls had no clue where they were going. Well, one did. And she didn't want to. Madoka looked at them while Ichika smiled at the guy. Yeah, he could see why his sister liked this guy so much.

"Either way, you haven't found a time to work out the stamina. Getting pent up isn't healthy. You need to find a relief." Joel said as the songs continued to play. The boy had known what Mattheus did a few times in a while. It was helpful that they had separate rooms and both could take it easy when they had seen enough.

During the pandemic a year or two ago, some couples were going crazy. Mattheus couldn't go to his job so the government took over. Idiots could call Belgium what they wanted but Joel wouldn't move his ass out the place.

They didn't have high costs on some stuff. When Joel got really ill a while ago, he couldn't believe that Mattheus took him to the doctors. Afterwards, they had to pay some costs as Joel had gotten one bad flue that he needed meds to get stronger.

In the end, they had to pay around a hundred euros for it all. Doctor's visit, the examination, the close up and back and forth. He had heard stories from his family in the home of the brave and the land of the free.

One of those crazy bitches wanted him to come over to the States to live with her at the place. Mattheus stopped the whole procedure after he found out what Joel's aunts wanted him to become. He rather lived with a total stranger that gave him food, water, a bed, a roof, clothes and a lot of affection.

In some regard, he had to get adoption but it wasn't hard. Boys were unwanted and when one could escape the system by having a house, it was done.

But for the two, they sat back while they waited until the heat in their bodies passed. Madoka was the first and she bid the two goodnight. Houki and Cecilia did the same. Ichika sat back when Joel was done.

"So you want me to carry you?" Just like the day before, Mattheus got carried with a fireman carry.

"Can you hold me?" He knew that he was a bit heavier. Ichika nodded while his muscles burned. But turnabout was fair play.

"No worries." Meanwhile, Joel walked after the two. Oh, this was fun. For Mattheus, he was cool with it.

Graspop last time was crazy and one bear of two meters had given him a carry to the first aid. A shoulder carry to keep some dignity.

In the shower room, the three undressed while Mattheus reeked underneath his arms. He cursed on the climate. He need to take some more showers in the last few days. It was something.

Though he was sure of one thing.

He had passed the eighty kilos a while ago. Not abnormal given the fact that he had some growing. While with Ichika, he weighed less. So it was weird that he could carry twelve kilos above his own weight. So with that, the three walked back.

The match was tomorrow. Ichika couldn't be more ready than now. If he lost, he couldn't say he didn't try his damned hardest.

_The day of the Class League Match._

Ichika didn't expect that he would be in the arena. For the first time, he would fight for an audience. But that wasn't the biggest thing.

On the chairs were Madoka, Houki, Cecilia, Mattheus and Joel sitting down. Some would have liked to stay at the control room but they wanted to see the view from better places. Where Joel found this much snacks was incredible. He really shouldn't have met Fre. His best friend from high school and one he saw regularly. Yet, those days at the Sabaton concert were awesome.

They sat together, joked and he even drank alcohol. But now, they sat back to see Rin in her own unit. Shenlong.

Joel had let slip some bits on the machines. Souten Gagetsu. Unlike Mattheus Goedendag, hit could be used some double blades.

The other main weapon was Ryuhou. A state of the art Impact/Shock canon. Joel snorted when he saw it. It was stupid.

"Oh, you look confident." Ichika shrugged at her. If he had to believe this, it wouldn't be too hard to get Rin down.

"Well, I got some help." Ichika just answered to her and with a smile, the two were ready to start.

"Are both sides ready? If so, you can proceed." Yamada's voice went over the arena.

He had a gun in his hands but the sword would be more help. It might be invisible so Ichika made some unpredictable movements to throw Rin off. Rin might have some fancy toys to play with. But she wasn't alone.

"I can't see your canon but I have to avoid you aiming. A bit of the same thing." For Ichika, he was just enjoying this fun bit.

The two clashed with their weapons.

**In the control room.**

"How is he doing that?" Maya asked while Chifuyu smiled. Both had taken inspiration from her as the big sister but the two made their own different style of fighting. She could only be proud about the way that Ichika fought.

"He got that from me." Chifuyu said as she eyed him. The training with his twin and Mattheus paid off big time.

"You trained him?"

"Yep. You think I wouldn't help out my little brother?" The glare could melt steel and Maya gulped as she eyed Chifuyu.

"If this comes out, you will have a tough time walking."

**In the arena. **

while Ichika just smirked at her. The moves made her go closer. In his head, he envisioned something. An idea he had from before. "Got it!" He shouted. Yukihira was thrown in his left hand and his right hand deployed Cassidy.

He didn't have to be to close. Pulling the trigger, the lead came to Rin who had to move out of the way for the lead. Ichika used a bit more speed at her while Rin fought back at him. She was now backing away while Madoka smiled at her brother.

She knew that her sister was the same. Ichika chewed through the ammo but he couldn't care less. The girl had to be forced back.

With that, the Chinese girl found herself being forced back as Ichika worked to get closer to her. It would be moronic for him to use his Ignition Boost now. Not when he had a different option. When he was close enough to her, he would just use a skill to get her down.

The girl didn't even have time to make a spear so when he was close enough, he could just get through her with a sword.

Right before Ichika could carry out his attack, something else happened. The earth shook and the barrier had been destroyed. Ichika looked back at what had invaded the place. It didn't take too long before an alarm went off all over the place.

The explosion was huge and a huge cloud went off. The two just looked at it while the rest of the audience just looked at the smoke and shouts came out on what it could have been.

An attack that went wrong, an earthquake. Something like that?

"The match is over! Orimura! Huang! Get the hell out of the there!" In case of emergencies, th e place was ready to go on lockdown.

Whatever it was that landed. It had to be hostile. A laser beam at the two confirmed that. So without much hesitation, Ichika raced to get the girl out of there.

The problem was that the girl didn't take too kindly to that.

"Hey, idiot! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Ichika had done more fun things instead of a struggling girl.

"Hey, stop that! It's difficult enough!" Rin began to hit him like a kid on a tantrum.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ichika just got the notification to get that beam.

"Here we go again!" He shouted as the boy tried to avoid the laser beam again with a girl in his arms. Whatever the thing was, it was an Infinite Stratos. Looking back, the thing was going back at him. Just great. This was no fun for him.

He let Rin go as they were again targeted.

He heard his sister. It was good that Chifuyu kept a cool head.

"Orimura. Huang! You need to get out of there. The teachers and third years are ready to take care of this!" Ichika looked around and saw no one.

"Okay, Chifuyu-nee. Where are they? I don't see them." Chifuyu sighed in the mic. This wasn't good.

"We're currently busy with the lockdown. Everyone is the audience is trapped. We're currently busy to get them out. Maya's working on that."

Ichika just tried to avoid the shots coming at his direction.

"Great! Chifuyu-nee. Can I ask Madoka to help me out?"

"Orimura. As I said, we're focused on the lockdown of this school." A third com went into Ichika's head.

"Ichika. You copy?" The voice of Joel made him happy. The avoiding of lasers got somehow easier with the reassurance that Joel was out there to help him. The lasers were aimed at him and Ichika didn't fire his gun.

"Joel. I hear you."

"Okay. Try to avoid this. Teach. Focus on getting the lockdown over. I'm busy hacking to get some doors open. But your brother is right. Best person to send in is your sister." Joel turned to Madoka with a nod.

"Run through that door. I'll have it open. Keep just running and get to the outside. Meanwhile, Ichika. You need to keep your head clear. Whatever that is, it ain't alive. Got no heartbeat from it."

Ichika could only look at it. He had learned in that one year with Tabane that autonomous Infinite Stratos could exist and work. He fought quite a few of those back then. But those weren't that advanced. He couldn't phantom that Tabane would send those monsters after him.

"If it's a machine, can't you shut it down?" Evading was one thing while he was fighting back. The Golem was focused on him instead of Rin. Worked for him.

"If I could, I would have done that. But it doesn't work. Something is blocking me. Teach. Is it okay I help Ichika out on this?"

Chifuyu bit her tongue. If Maya could focus on the lockdown, it would make things a whole lot easier. And she didn't doubt that Joel would work things out. She had to find him a white hat soon.

"Pearce. You have permission. Just." The pause was there while Joel listened to her.

"Just work quick." He heard the worry in her voice and decided that he wouldn't use that against her.

"Sure thing. But you stay put, Houki. You can't do much now." The tone made it clear he didn't allow her to talk back. She wanted to protest but the Shrine Maiden knew that Joel was right.

Houki wanted to go after them but she knew that she would get in danger now.

And Joel wasn't letting her go now while the fight was going on. The boy went back to his own computer and he began to work over the stuff to be sure that they could get out and fight against that machine.

The punk wasn't sure but it was a familiar sight. Where that was, that was something he wasn't sure of. Madoka, Cecilia and Mattheus were sure that the doors were going open while they ran through the place.

"You really have to let me borrow that boy?" Cecila told Mattheus or more said, ordered him.

"Really? So now he is good to help you out?" Madoka quipped but she knew the lines underneath.

"Don't misunderstand me, Madoka-san. He is still a boy so he should learn his place. It is only natural." The older guy spat on the floor. The sweat was mixed with his saliva.

"Fuck off. He's not a thing you can lean out. If he wants to help you out, that is his choice. But that isn't your call to make. Got it?!" Mattheus shouted at her while he hoped that the woman would be out his hair soon.

There was enough shit already going.

"You three reached the door." Joel shouted through the mic he had.

"Yep. Joel, can you?" The door slid open.

"Thank you, Joel. Teach. Orders for us?" Mattheus went in the mic and they could hear Chifuyu.

"Good to hear. Two of you are long range fighters. One of you is close range. Orimura. Back up your brother. Alcott, Adjzof, cover them."

"Roger."

"Roger."

"Okeydokey. Let's rock." The two snipers took out the rifles. From opposite sides, both fired their guns. The gun of Cecilia shot the bullets while Mattheus had gone and began to fire his rifle. The enjoyment came, adrenaline was made.

Nothing could beat that drug. He got hooked on it. "Ichika. Your sis is coming your way?"

Ichika smiled as Madoka waved to him. His right hand went to his head and gave her a light salute.

"So ready for this, Madoka?"

"Let's do this, Ichi-nii." Both activated their Reiraku Byakuya's. Ichika's Byakushiki was a powerful white light while Madoka's dark energy came out of Kuroshiki. Both of them stood ready.

Opposites in every way but equal.

Mattheus whistled when he saw it.

"You two heard the kid. That thing ain't human so don't hold back." The two raced down to the unit.

"Let's finish this!"

"Agreed!"

The machine had no idea of where to fight back for.

Overloaded by two equal dangers, it looked up to the sky and found that two raced. Both had sliced through the machines like some ancient samurais.

"You got better at this." Madoka smiled at her brother and she looked back.

"You did as well." The machine made some noises but before it could move, it was banged in by noise. It looked like it wasn't destroyed. Luckily for the twins, they didn't have to worry about too much.

From opposite sides, a barrage of gun and canon fire came their direction. Not even fazed, they looked up to their, yes, their friends.

"Thanks for that." Ichika was assaulted by hugs of the two girls. He was toppled by them while Mattheus flew up to Madoka. The two just smiled and he tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. We did a real number on that drone." The two just laughed and looked at Ichika who was dug under the girls.

"Not just yet."

Houki was steaming behind a computer screen as she saw Ichika on the ground while Joel plugged in his earplugs.

"Let there be night, God bless the Father, the Son." This was just getting crazy out there.

_At a lab._

"There's not much we can salvage from this. It was completely destroyed by the attack. There's no way to trace it back. Pearce said that he had seen things before." Chifuyu sighed while she looked at it.

She highly doubted it came from Tabane. After all things, it wasn't clear but something told her old friends might be responsible. But she wouldn't tell that. The one thing she would do as soon she saw her siblings was wrapping her arms around them.

Looking for danger was in their blood. They handled it like pros and with the help of their friends, they had one tough team gathered.

_At dinner._

Madoka could only laugh as Houki had been hugging Ichika for ten minutes. Rin and Cecilia were stewing with jealousy.

Ever since they got back at the ground, Houki had been on him. Madoka could feel the heat under the collar as she saw how Houki wrapped her arms around Ichika and how her tits pressed on his arm.

The things were quiet now and dinner had been served. Hunger had set in and they did one number. Houki did let go and they could talk. By doing so, they could take it easy now. To forget they were close to death.

_At an undisclosed location._

"What do you mean? They destroyed it." A tall blonde haired woman stood before a technician. Despite it was unhealthy and forbidden, the guy lit up a cigarette. Long hair tied up in a bun laid over it.

The hours clocked on him and he needed a drag of smoke.

"What do you want me to say? Those kids got the machine down. It's not that abnormal, Meusel." A inhale of the toxins. The blonde could cause men to shit their pants but this guy wasn't bothered by it. Years of living on the edge had caused him to grow uncaring about his life.

"What exactly does that entail?"

A laugh escaped him. "The two siblings from Chifuyu Orimura. For a lack of better term. Trained by her and Tabane Shinonono. Plus, the addition of Adjzof and Alcott. The machine didn't stand one chance."

Squall glared at him but the guy sat back with a cracked back.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It was too destroyed and for good measure, it contained nothing that could lead us to our place." A soft cackle turned the attention to the third in the room.

"You're sure about that?"

"Given that we aren't invaded by police, I would say yes." The computer was on.

"I guessed the two were one thing. But that man. Damn."

"Man. You are talking about Adjzof?" He ignored the cackle. He was assigned to this group.

"Who else?" The woman in the room walked up to him. Before she got too close, he had wiped out a crossbow and shot her. The arrow caused her to go shocking.

Meusel only raised an eyebrow.

"For a man who is ready to die, you come prepared." A soft chuckle escaped and the cigarette was crushed underneath his heel.

"Just because I accept the inevitability of my fate, does not mean I am in any hurry to embrace it! I worked with her long before you, Meusel. With you at least, I know where I am standing. I don't doubt that the group was enough. It doesn't change a thing. We seized a chance, we had it and we looked it over."

He lit up a new cigarette.

"What do you expect me to do, Meusel? I don't grovel for you. God knows I did that one too many times. It's just a thing to keep in mind next time."

Squall crossed her arms. Sex appeal had worked many times but not on the guy before her.

"So what about her?" Turning around, the guy spat on the floor. "She's obsessed with Adjzof and Pearce. Don't ask me why or how. It's a thing she has for them. I don't get why or how and frankly, I don't care. I would do myself and the world a favor if I cut her out but the high ups aren't in for that. So you can't change that."

Squall sighed and sat down next to the man.

"You really think so?"

"You worked with psychos before. At one point or another, you take them down. We both know the score."

The red eyes went in the green eyes while the man sat back.

"I had Autumn for years now. You?" The man glared at the twitching figure.

"Two. Years. The sooner this is over, the better." With a crossed arm under the best, the leader looked at him.

"Who are you after? We have been looking for both Orimura's ever since the whole mess started."

"Well, one thing I can tell you is that I want the bigger one dead." Squall heard the anger in the voice of the man.

"That set us back for years plus. I lost one there. I want Mattheus. And she." A thumb went to the woman.

"Wants Joel. Why, I don't know. And I don't want to." Squall just sighed and stood up.

"When you go out, tie her up and get her somewhere." She wouldn't have listened but the guy was too valuable. But a talk was also nice. Autumn and Pyscho were too unhinged and while he wasn't that nice, an intelligent talk was a thing they all needed. She did and he did.

But she knew this as well. The guy could work on a computer. The noises were something she had learned to ignore.

* * *

**And done. Well, that was one tough nut to crack. It could have gone better but well, it was fun to some degree. It's been some time and well, I now joined the requester to hurry this fic up a bit. **

**There are going to be some surprises. **

**Saluut.**


	8. A new male Pilot's Secret

**I do own the title of this chapter to the requester of this fic. Thanks for that. This time, we're handling a certain person coming over. I wonder how it will go on this fic. **

**We're going to handle something I have done for a bit now. This time, I can't skip.**

**Thanks for the reviews and support so far.**

**Now for the guest review.**

* * *

_**Sev on chapter 7 on the 09/08/2020**_

_**If you don't know what I am talking about, I am not going to. I am not dragging views in my works of fiction. **_

_**Just surf around and you'll find out.**_

* * *

**Started on 23/08/2020.**

**Ended on 28/08/2020**

* * *

"So you're really the only guy, Ichika?" Dan Gotanda was focused on the computer screen while he was playing the game. Unlike most times, it wasn't Ichika sitting next to him. The fact that he could even be focused on it was incredible.

Madoka was also focused on the screen while the two were gaming.

"Nope. Mattheus is the other guy. Cool one. But he didn't want to come along." The youngest twin answered while she was sneaking glances.

"Cool in the same way that he likes the same noise as she does. Seriously, he is one bad influence on my little sister." Ichika wasn't paying attention. Dan had bought some new manga. The last Volumes of Goblin Slayer were awesome.

"Fuck you, Ichi-nii."

"I'm not into that," Ichika answered back with a grin.

"So a metalhead?" Madoka nodded while she was delivering huge combos on Dan. It wasn't easy for him. During that one year in the lab, she had learned some impressive gaming. She kept good stuff around for that and learned quickly how to improve on her games.

She was getting better at it.

"So no admission tickets, yet?" Ichika snorted when he heard that question.

"Not really no. And with Rin around, things get even crazier." Dan couldn't deny that fact. Rin had a screw loose. He had also seen the match going on and the whole crazy show. Impressive it was indeed and yet, he couldn't see the twins in a different light. They were still the two troublemakers that he met at school.

The brother that was his best friend.

And the girl he fell in love with.

"That Rin, huh? Really." The door was kicked open and there stood Ran. Dressed in overly light clothes, the stuff nearly hung from her. Even if Dan didn't tell her, Madoka disapproved of the clothes.

"Onii. The lunch is ready. Just come down. and." Only then did Ran noticed that the two were sitting next to her brother.

Dressed in a cut short jeans that were open and a shirt that did little to hide her body although much of it wasn't around, she just looked down on it.

"Ichika-san. Madoka-san." The boy waved from the bed at the young lady. "Hey, Ran. Been a while."

Madoka just nodded at her while looking up and down the clothing. That was the bad point. At least Dan had some decency. Dressed casual and comfortable. Sure. But compared to Ran who was dressed slouchy, he was better.

"Oh my. I had no idea you were coming." The guy just smiled at her.

"We had some time off. So we decided to visit." Ichika smiled at her while Dan just shared a look with Madoka.

Turning to his sister, he decided to really piss on her shoes. With a smirk, he just laughed at her.

"Ran. Can't you at least knock before you enter? Now, they'll think you'll have no shame." The woman clenched a fist while she glared at her brother.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were coming?" She had a clenched fist while she glared at him. He tensed up but felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Madoka had a sweet smile on her face while she looked at Ran.

"My, Ran. Are those normal clothes to wear? I suppose that you're not too conscious about that. Not that it really matters if you foregone underwear." That was one painful point. One thing that Madoka often used to rile Rin and Ran up during the time.

While she herself wasn't the biggest set of assets, she had an example. Chifuyu had often said that she was a late bloomer.

Ran just glared at them. "Shut up, creepy one. Don't get so close to Onii. It's creepy." With a confident smile and a heart that played like crazy, Madoka draped an arm around Dan. The guy turned to the color of his hair.

"At least, he is dressed properly. Unlike you. Runt." The woman ran off like mad while Ichika shook his head.

"I'll calm her down. I'll see you two downstairs. If you go rocking, I'll come knocking." Dan smiled at Madoka and he returned her the hug.

"Thank you." He said relieved. "That woman drives me crazy."

"Your granddad giving you a hard time?" The male nodded and he laid back. "Dad still isn't home. If he is, granddad shuts up."

"But with Ran, he dotes on her. No fair." Madoka smiled and shrugged at him. "Most grandparents do. But be happy you have them."

Dan nodded as Madoka laughed at him. "I do agree on that. Mom also holds him back. But let's go down now. I am starving."

"I wore you out too much?" She laughed at him and that smile was something that was bad for his heart.

"I would prefer it in a different way." The two realized what he said and Ichika groaned when he was sitting downstairs. He really didn't want to have those kinds of thoughts about his best friend.

Not that he found it too bad. At least, when his sister would have love, she would find it in a guy that he could trust and approve off. His stomach grumbled and rumbled when the smells hit him. The man might be one hardass but his cooking was the best he ever had.

Walking down, he began to think about some bits. Ran acted differently around him compared to the times when his sister or her brother were around.

It wasn't an unfamiliar experience. She was much like Rin or Cecilia in that regard. Only that she acted this jumpy around him. The others were acting the same way compared to his little sister. Madoka really was something. Ever since she had beaten Cecilia, it was clear as day that she was out for a fight.

He couldn't wrap his head around it. Ichika should have a talk with an adult on that. Problem was that he was out of options in that regard. Not that there were many, to begin with.

His big sister would just laugh at him. From what he guessed, Maya wasn't an option either.

With a smirk, he thought of his first option. Mattheus should help him out. Not that the older guy would mind. Ichika wouldn't press Ran now.

In the kitchen, he found Ran dressed in an apron. "Hey."

"Hello, Ichika-san. Please make yourself at home." Before long, Madoka and Dan came down, chatting about the stuff and all they have done so far.

"It took you long enough." The gruff voice of his grandfather got a chill down his spine.

"Well, we were in discussion. It's rude to drag that in public." It had taken his dad years to stand up to the old fart. All that talk about traditional stuff was bullshit. If you progressed, you didn't do that half-assed.

Sitting down, the three chatted while Ran stood by while Ichika gave her a smile. It might have caused her to go in overdrive. Ren just shook his head. Both his grandchildren were in love with those fools. He was quicker on the uptake.

But to his disappointment, it looked like only his grandson would get the girl. That Madoka girl was clearly also in love with that guy. Ichika, he wasn't sure but it looked like the guy was figuring things out.

But the chance that his granddaughter would be picked were slim.

After lunch, both made their way back to the school.

"So what did you and Dan talk about?" Ichika liked teasing his little sister. She did the same often enough. During trips to the communal baths, she sent her message through the girls in the bath. Despite all things, he was still a fifteen-year-old hormonal teenager. When the nubile and young bodies came in view, Ichika felt aroused.

"Nothing bad, Ichi-nii. I noticed how Ran looked at you."

"I am not mad enough to try something on her. With her grandfather around. That is asking for problems." Ichika replied. He wasn't going to risk anything with Ran. Besides, he wasn't sure if he felt that way around Ran that way.

So far, his strongest pull went to Houki. But that was all for later. So far, they had to make their way back to the ISA.

When they got back, they found one weird scene. A third bed was being placed. For the two of them, it was one weird sight.

Their assistant homeroom teacher was standing next to it.

"Eh, Yamada-sensei. What is going on?" The woman smiled at them.

"Well, you two are going to have a new roommate." The twins blinked at her.

"What?"

"Well, they discovered the third male pilot in France. That boy is now transferring." The smile of Maya made them doubt if she was hearing what she said.

"So that means that you are getting a roommate. I hope you don't mind." The twins did mind, thank you very much. So both of them would do something.

'We call Taba-nee.' Madoka asked in her mindset. Ichika nodded.

'And we're gonna see Chifuyu-nee and Mattheus. We'll need some information.' Ichika sent back and the girl agreed.

"In that case, Yamada-sensei. We'll let you work on this. We'll be back when it is completed." The twins went off to see a few.

"Chifuyu-nee first." Ichika pulled his little sister along to see the Brunhilde.

"Yes. If a third male was discovered, we would have heard that from her or Taba-nee. But nothing so that means that something ain't right." It didn't take long before Chifuyu heard knocking on the door.

It was pulled open and with a wry smile, she looked at her siblings.

"I was expecting the two of you. Let me guess. The new male pilot?" They didn't stay out in the hallway.

Before they even had to open their mouth, their sister spoke.

"You don't have to ask me because I already know. I can't confirm but my guts tell me this is fishy. The student comes from France. The name is Charles Dunois but all the rest of the information is classified. Don't ask Tabane about this, because she might turn this into one shitshow." Her tone left little over to protest so both decided to listen to Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu-nee, do you think this is a male student? I doubt that." Chifuyu smiled at Madoka while she was sitting down.

"I don't think that it's a male but this person is pretty close to the Dunois corporation. So both of you be on guard in case something might come from that." Ichika nodded.

"I suppose that you don't want us to go to Mattheus with questions." Chifuyu sighed when the name of the Hunter was brought up.

"Speaking of him, he went to see me this afternoon. It looks like your bestie has some ties to that." Madoka wondered her older and cool sister picked up words like that.

Bestie. It was weird to hear that word coming from Chifuyu Orimura.

"I won't ask him. But why did he come to you, Chifuyu-nee." The Brunhilde shrugged on that while she was getting ready for bed.

"Because I am his homeroom teacher. And now, off to bed. It's late enough you two." And without any further ado, both of them went see their room. Sleep was something that both needed. Especially because their meters were going off.

_The next day_

"Hello, everyone, my name is Charles Dunois. I'm the Representative Candidates from France." They looked to see a lightly build young 'man' standing who wore a long-sleeved shirt and long trousers.

The girls erupted in a loud cheer. "ANOTHER GUY!"

Four voices shared the same thought.

'_Who (the fuck) does this chick think she is kidding?'_

Joel and Mattheus didn't need to be hooked on the link between Ichika and Madoka as they eyed the blonde. Too thin and lithe to be a guy, Ichika shared a look with Mattheus. The male hadn't spoken much as the Hunter was up earlier.

"Okay. That is enough. We got training sessions. You four need to get out." Chifuyu sent a signal to Mattheus and Joel with the eyes.

'Watch yourself and my brother.' Ichika stood up while Joel took his place at Mattheus back.

"Okay, let's roll. This is going to be a doozy." Charles wasn't sure what happened as Ichika took his hand and Mattheus pushed open the door.

"Time to go." Joel held on Mattheus while the three were running.

The Hunter scouted while Ichika took the hand along. When the Knight got a thumbs up, Ichika followed him.

"Wait, what is going on?" Ichika smiled at Charles and with that, a horde of girls was going their direction.

"We're the only guys around here. Girls will be getting after us so that means that we have to get out and dressed. The girls change in the classroom. And now." Ichika took Charles up and with a wry smile, she was dropped.

Three floors down.

She didn't land with a broken back but she was captured by Mattheus. Ichika slid down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that Dunois but we're the only guys. The girls are crazy. And if we're not in time, we'll get some serious punishment. Which reminds me. Joel."

The punk look at his clock. "Don't worry about it. You got some time." The boys were sure of that. Reaching their locker room, they barged in and began to change. Ichika would wear a form of tight wearing suits.

Charles was also changing. "You better hurry up," Ichika commented and when they turned they saw that he was wearing the same outfit as Ichik but with an orange outline.

"You really are fast." He said as Ichika whispered to the new guy. Meanwhile, Mattheus dressed himself up in his sweater while taking over a large bomber jacket underneath that.

Joel was wearing a sweater and heavy jeans. "Let's go after them, Joel." Extending an arm, Joel hung on that while Mattheus walked to the training grounds. Ichika and Charles were behind them.

Besides Ichika's own class, Rin's class had joined up.

Ichika walked up next to Madoka who shared a grin with him.

His teacher was wearing a gym outfit. So she was in front of the class.

"For this class, we'll have a demonstration first. Therefore, Huang and Alcott."

The girls snapped to attention.

His sister wasn't just a teacher but also a drill sergeant.

"Yes."

"You two with personal units should be able to get going right away," Chifuyu commanded the two while the two weren't motivated at all on that endeavor.

"What a pain."

"I wonder what good this is."

The woman smiled at them.

"You two. Show some motivation. You might be able to show off. Especially for them." Madoka and Ichika gave her a deadpan stare. One that once Chifuyu laid claim to. She was just smiling as both got a huge motivator boost. Mattheus could only wryly smile.

Chifuyu knew how to get them riled up. And their egos as well. In one flash, the two were ready to go.

"So who am I fighting? I think that Rin is a good opponent. It might actually be too easy." Cecilia boasted as the Brit put her hands up her hips.

Rin had her arms crossed and looked at her. "Right back at you. You'll be the one crying."

Joel could only shake his head when he looked at the two.

"Pride becomes for the fall if you were to ask me."

"You two. Don't be hasty idiots. After all, your opponent will be." A scream came from above. Ichika had recognized that as Maya.

'Our Assistant homeroom teacher. Okay. That can be something. But does she know how to pilot this damn thing?'

Mattheus wondered in his mind as it looked like she came crashing down. The green hair fitted nicely with the machine.

"Out of the way!" She screamed and as clear as day, she was embarrassed. She came crashing down next to Ichika. The boy had no time to get away from the crash. He could only prepare himself for the shock.

"Ow!" He said and the dust began to settle.

The girls of the two classes looked really interested in that. Ichika could barely recognize that he had landed on top of her.

And like good fortune or bad fortune wanted to uphold it, he could feel her up. If Ichika was a judge, Maya Yamada had a good set of tits. And well, why not enjoy it?

"Yamada-sensei. Did you really have to do that?" Ichika asked while Madoka had to giggle. Mattheus gave a whistle as Ichika got lucky to some degree.

"Well, ehm. This is a bit direct. But you can't do that. Otherwise, Orimura-sensei will become my sister-in-law."

Great.

Meek reply for a copout.

Blushed and flustered tone.

Plus that declaration.

Turning his head, he found that Cecilia was preparing to shoot at him. She would have gone through as she didn't find that Mattheus had taken precautionary measures and deployed his rifle. Just to be sure.

It was a good thing that he had a good little sister as Madoka deployed her own Infinite Stratos and shot Rin's spear out of the way. The Hunter dissolved his rifle and slid down. Pulling Ichika off the teacher, the older boy just took an arm and swung Ichika over his back.

"Come along. I suppose that they're fighting Yamada-sensei." Mattheus only needed one arm to get Ichika out of the mess.

Chifuyu smiled at them. It was better to let those kids take care of this.

"Yamada-sensei is a former national representative candidate. I think that she'll be enough to keep your hands full." She looked at the two candidates in the sky.

The piloting teacher stood up and scratched her head. "Yeah but that was years ago. And I didn't get much further."

You two little runts. Get this show on the road."

"Hold on. Two against one?" The sniper of the two asked.

"That's a little too overkill." Rin backed her up.

Chifuyu smirked at them.

"Don't worry. You two are going down in the state that you are now."

It pissed off Cecilia and Rin when she said that. Madoka and Ichika knew better than to reply. When Chifuyu Orimura spoke of a fight, she knew what she was talking about.

Like some sport match, Chifuyu lifted her hand.

"Ready. Begin." The three took off.

And after the exchange, Cecilia was the first to act and launched her drones.

Maya just moved out the way for them and began to fight back. Their sister wasn't joking. Maya avoided those shots with practiced ease. She was experienced, Ichika would admit that.

After that, Rin used her canon on her. To no avail as Maya easily avoided the first shot and blocked the second one. It was a sight to see how she played on those two. But their sister turned to the newest member of the class.

"Dunois. Describe the Infinite Stratos that Yamada-sensei is using." Charles looked at her but she nodded. A smart choice.

"Yes." She took a breath and began to talk about the machine.

"Yamada-sensei Infinite Stratos is the Rafale Revive, made by the Dunois Company. Considered the best of the second generation models, the specs are even comparable to the earliest third-generation models."

In the sky, the three were trading blows but nothing really happened up there.

"Among the currently mass-produced models, it is the latest model and the third-best-selling in the world. The reason for that is the fact that the machine can be easily configured. Close range, long-range, or defense."

Ichika could only find it impressive how Maya was fighting those two while Joel took the opportunity to listen to some music. If it wasn't some new bits, he didn't care about the Infinite Stratos. It was idiotic. If he had his hands on one of those, he could amp it beyond a Personal Unit.

_Who's the last punk in L.A.? _

_He's the last punk in L.A._

Mattheus tapped his finger on his forearm. It got his blood rushing. Those introductions were great for him. It didn't hurt to turn to your roots once in a while.

The Hunter did admire the fight that was going on. He didn't want to have to fight Maya. Not right now. Especially because she deployed something new.

Even as Infinite Stratos, a Grenade Launcher remained the form. Joel knew it was to make it easier to use the weapons. Either way, a grenade fired on the two, they didn't stand a chance as they were swept away by the explosion.

They ended up on the floor like a mess.

"I never thought that I would lose like that." Cecilia lamented.

"You gotta stop being so predictable." Rin was to complain but got it right to her face.

"Rin. You're one to talk. You shouldn't shoot that much at random." Maya landed and Chifuyu joined them.

"You've seen what your instructor can do and at what level she is. Be sure to address her with respect. To make another show." She turned to the group.

"Orimura." Again, the twins shared a look and back to their sister with a deadpan stare. Kinda hard to call one if both of them got the same last name.

It took a second before Chifuyu understood what was going on.

"Both of you. Step forward." Crossing her arms, she eyed the twins.

"Next time, if I want the female, I will say Orimura-san. If I want the male, I will say Orimura-kun. If I want both of you, I will say your family name." A small smirk was formed on the face of the two.

"How do you two feel for a fight against a teacher?" The twins calmed down and eyed Maya and went back to their sister.

"You want us."

"To fight her."

One didn't need to have a link when the rest of their class had one unanimous thought.

'I hate it when they do that creepy twin stuff.'

Chifuyu just looked back at the teacher.

"I just would like to see the differences between the two teams of fighters." Ichika shared a look with Madoka who just shrugged.

"Let's do it."

"Sure."

Both of them deployed their machines.

"Kuroshiki."

"Byakushiki." In their head, both of them began to think about it.

'How do you want to do this?' Ichika asked his sister who began to think about it. Maya had a lot of weapons at her disposal and quite some skill under her belt.

Still, the main reason why Cecilia and Rin went down was not that they sucked at it but because they didn't communicate. And that was one thing that the twins were good at.

'You go in and I'll cover you?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Chifuyu smiled at them.

"You're ready for another fight, Yamada-sensei." The greenette nodded with glee. It would be a challenge to fight the twins.

"Yes. I look forward to this." The twins stood back and waited at the signal.

"Begin." As soon that was said, Ichika raced in while Madoka covered her brother. While it drove Maya to fight back, Ichika was racing to her. Maya could only avoid the shots but when Ichika came close, she blocked him.

The Rafale Revive was a unit that was an all-round unit but it was primarily focused on long-range fighting. Hand to hand combat wasn't something she was really used to.

'Ichi-nii. I'm moving up.' Madoka moved to the side.

'You want me to continue to give sniper support?' Maya broke off contact and raced away from the Knight.

'Fire when you got her in your sights. It's just the two of us. Stay away from her. The last thing I want is to slam in you.' Maya had gone left of Ichika. That played as an advantage as Madoka couldn't fire at the teacher without risking hitting her brother. The boy had also to avoid her shots as Maya was using a different attack.

Switching to the assault rifle, she had Ichika and Madoka on the defense. Problem was that the two stayed out of each other's way to avoid getting boxed in.

'Madoka, I take the left side.'

'I'll go right. Ichi-nii. One of us has to act as a decoy.' Having the shots aimed at her, Ichika was already appointed as one.

Madoka didn't hesitate and pulled her own shots at Maya. The teacher was just looking as she had to avoid the shots coming to her direction.

That was one surprise for her. She wouldn't have guessed that Madoka could change her position so fast. Incoming sniper fire was detected and Maya had escaped at the very last moment. The youngest wasn't giving her an inch to move away from.

She was too focused on the woman as she didn't notice that Ichika raced closer to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a strike of white aimed at her direction. The only thing that she could do was blocking the attack.

This was one world of difference compared to Rin and Cecilia. The two were trained and from the other side, Madoka went to the side. Unlike last time, Ichika broke off the sword. With her side wide open, the sniper hit her target. Surely, it wasn't enough to get her down but it did drain her shield points.

What she didn't realize was that Ichika was faster and out of the fire line of his sister, he attacked Maya. A slash caused her to lose focus and Ichika broke contact again.

Again, Maya could feel that shots were hitting her. Her focus or rather, the focus of the Infinite Stratos was focused on the assailant. That was normally a good thing but with a double team, two fighters who were used to fighting alongside, could effectively communicate and wear their opponent down, especially when it was two versus one.

And even if the link between Ichika and Madoka was removed, it still wouldn't be enough to get them down. Fighting as one in synch was something that the two had mastered a long time ago. The hit and run was something both had mastered a long, long time ago. Both of them could feel the other move and act before they even had to ask the other.

Not even in their link. Ichika slashed and hacked and brought Maya closer. When Maya was following him when her machine gun rattled, she found that sniper fire came from Madoka.

The woman stayed out of harms way and when the teacher flew to Madoka, Ichika intercepted her. Chifuyu looked on the fight with her arms crossed. Joel decided that the song could wait. Tapping on Mattheus, the guy went down so he could get from the back.

Walking to the teacher, Joel just joined Chifuyu Orimura without a hint of shame.

The woman looked at the boy.

"It looks like you put some good training in them. There's nothing more annoying but fighting two opponents in sync." Mattheus had flashbacks to Doom. Those twin fighters were fucking annoying to deal with. One was enough, thank you.

"Indeed. You seem to know of it." The boy shrugged.

"Not the first fight I have seen."

Both looked up and it was like the twins were in complete synch. It wasn't hard for them but Ichika just moved his head aside to allow a bullet to hit Maya. It wasn't that they thought.

Chifuyu noticed that the two weren't acting as two different minds. One mind of them was controlling them. Yet, Chifuyu knew that Maya would step up her game. Ichika and Madoka were wearing her down but nothing was more dangerous than a beast that was wounded.

So when Maya found that enough was enough, she deployed her grenade launcher. Aiming at Ichika, she foresaw that he would move out the way. Turning back, she aimed at Madoka. When he noticed that his sister was in danger, Ichika flung back.

The grenades meant for her hit the boy full center mass. His machine made it clear that the hit wasn't good for him so he was out. Madoka gritted her teeth. No one hurt her brother. No one.

In her blind fury, Maya found that she had to shoot at Madoka again. But not before Madoka used her own Yukihira on the teacher. Before the notification went off that she had lost, the youngest had slammed her sword into her.

Which caused both of them to crash.

"Boom," Mattheus said as he ran up to Joel and pulled the boy away. Chifuyu could only look at the mess.

"I suppose we all have learned something. Yamada-sensei. Next time, take my siblings a bit more seriously. And for you two, Orimura. Don't let your emotions."

"Come into play." Again, the creepy shit came out as both answered.

"Yeah, yeah. We heard it that many times." Madoka said as she crawled out the hole. Mattheus offered her a hand.

"Either way, the training matches are now over. We are going to train in groups now. The ones with Personal Machines are the leader."

That amounted to Ichika, Madoka, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Mattheus who had Joel as his extra.

Six of them which meant each of them had five girls to mentor.

As luck would have it, Ichika had Houki in his group. He also listened to the other girls and their stories. The other girls had no problem with teaching. Mattheus held his mouth shut and let Joel talk about the machine.

"Okay, when you're done drooling over my boy, who wants to get in the unit?" Pointing with a thumb over his shoulder, Mattheus looked at the machine. Without any problems, he carried the woman to the machine. Strapping her down, he looked at Joel. The thumbs went up and she could move.

Ichika and Madoka sneaked glances when they heard the boy speak. It was incredible how much he knew of the machines. He might come close to Tabane.

But Ichika had his own jobs and he heard all that Aikawa Kiyoka had to say about her hobbies.

Houki was happy to be carried like a princess and well, it was fun to see how things went by. Charles also got attention from the girls.

"You do know how to get in, right? You'll activate it, walk and switch." Houki had no problem doing so.

"Hey, Ichika. For this lunch, do you have somewhere to go?" The girl asked and Ichika shook his head.

"Not really? Why the question." The woman lit up like a house.

"Well, why don't you have lunch with me?" Ichika didn't see too much in it. It might have been nice to spend some time with her alone.

The two considered small mercy that Madoka and Mattheus came along. As there were more uninvited guests like Charles, Rin, and Cecilia.

The oldest and youngest either ignored the starring match as all of the girls besides Madoka had an annoyed expression. It was a good thing that the woman found ways to break the ice. When they talked about training, it stopped the munch from becoming more awkward.

Ichika sent her a warm thank you via the link as they sat down and talked and enjoyed their lunch to a certain degree.

After the day, Ichika and Madoka were ready to crash down in their bed. Charles had a third one.

"I'm calling dibs on the shower," Ichika said and as he undressed, Madoka paid close attention. Sure, she was used to seeing her brother naked and a part of her enjoyed the sight. Charles' face stood good with red. It was just a prodding suspicion that the person wasn't male. But she would wait.

She had to make a plan with a few persons involved. Those involved would be her siblings. But she could wait for that. Rush wasn't a good thing.

And perhaps they could need another input. Her new bestie and his cohort were another part that could help her. Madoka felt some animosity coming from Charles or what her name might be to Mattheus and Joel.

But the next morning, there was even a bigger surprise.

_The next day_

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student," Maya announced and she was looking a bit awkward on that matter.

The girl in question was small and she had long silver hair. She wore a long shirt and a short skirt. Her boots were that of a soldier plus she had an eyepatch on her face.

"This is Laura Bodewig from Germany." The girls began to chatter while she looked at them.

Sure, transfer students were somewhat normal but two in one row. That was an uncommon occurrence. Maya amended the class to get silent again.

"Please everyone. Settle down. We are not done with the introduction." Chifuyu took over from the greenette.

"Introduce yourself, Laura." She stood behind the board with her arms crossed. It didn't go unnoticed by her siblings. She gave them a sparse glance as both knew that look.

Madoka wondered why their sister used the first name of that girl. But she hadn't ignored one part. Maya had said where Madoka came from.

'in Germany? And Chifuyu-nee used her first name.' The message was quick and Ichika could only nod in his head.

'Yeah, I noticed as well, little sis. We gonna ask big sis about this girl.' Meanwhile, the girl responded to the teacher.

"Yes, instructor." The girl looked at her and Ichika knew what was in the eye. Adoration. One look he had seen often enough.

"I'm Laura Bodewig." And she didn't open her mouth again. The silence set in and for most of them, it was awkward.

A wise man once said that in a good relationship, people could appreciate silence. The three Orimura siblings were fans of that.

"Is that all?" Maya asked, a bit uncomfortable with the whole introduction.

"That is all." When she uttered that word, she walked to Ichika and Madoka who just eyed her. Sharp reflexes were one good thing they had gotten. Laura had intended for a backhand but the two had captured her wrist.

The class had dropped their mouth when they found how fast the twins were at stopping at her.

Ichika didn't even look up to her when she swung. But now, he did. His eyes were focused on her.

An identical pair of eyes were going from another side.

"What's the big idea?" He asked calmly. Laura wanted to get out his grip but found that pain came from the other hand.

Her eyes found a face that she loathed even more than the male. Not abnormal as Madoka could be seen as a bigger copy of Chifuyu than Ichika.

A bit smaller but the face and most of the body matched. That really caused to boil of Laura's blood.

She got herself loose from the twins while the class was still shocked at them.

Joel and Mattheus knew of the look and sighed. They had to start making some better luck. Because theirs had run out now.

Laura got herself loose from her captors.

"You two. You're not worthy to be called her siblings." Oh, just their luck. Now, talking with their big sister had really moved up.

And when Ichika looked at their sister, that was something that Chifuyu would agree on.

* * *

**And with this, I think we'll end the chapter. If you're wondering why I took so long. I went back to my dad and I joined a clan in the Division 2. And well, I had some games to play.**

**If you're wondering why it came during the weekend, on 28/08/2020, my internet fell out. No joke. From the early hours, it went down. When I called my hardware shop, the employee told me that I am not the only one. **

**So while I could play other games, I decided to write a bit. I also had some bits to let others know that I could be quiet. It is why I was so fast in this chapter on one day.**

**One good thing that came from the blackout.**

**Next upcoming fic to get updated. Pillar Winged. **

**Saluut.**


	9. Planting the seeds

**I would get comfortable if I were you. This is going to be a long one. I got my job calling me in. I had just finished the undisclosed fic and then I got a call. With nothing to do since March as my country went on lockdown, I was not refusing. **

**It does mean that writing will slow down a good bit as I have mentioned in the chapter from last week. **

**I have worked every weekday since the 17****th**** of September. And at the weekend, I was catching up with a game. **

**Now, I am going to write out on my fics during the weekdays. Also, my father is out for a holiday this week. So I had to profit in the first days of the weekend. **

**As I said, this is going to be a long one. We're wrapping some bits of two episodes in this fic.**

* * *

_Now for the guest reviews._

_Sev on the 7__th__ of September. I'm from Western Europe. That's all you gonna get. _

_LL on the 28__th__ of September. Thank you for the compliment. Will do._

* * *

**Started on 21/09/2020**

**Ended on 10/10/2020**

* * *

Chifuyu Orimura was a lot of things. First Brunhilde, extraordinary pilot, trained fighter, teacher.

And a loving sister of a set of twins. It was only due to the many witnesses that were gathered around. That and the fact she had trained Laura. Still, she kept the three in class. Sending a look made it clear she was on their side.

"Okay, Laura. What was that about?" Chifuyu had her arms crossed and her voice had made it clear that eavesdroppers would not be allowed.

"I have said this. I don't accept them as your siblings." The silverette pointed a thumb at them while Ichika was sitting on a desk while his younger sister stood next to him.

"Yeah, that's hard to change. Biology and all. She's our sis, we're her siblings. You don't get to change that." The three had decided it was better to leave the story about their REAL origin in the ground. it was hard enough coming to terms with that.

They would not drag others in that mess.

Laura glared at the male but her gaze was then on Madoka.

"You! How dare you take her face? You are not worthy of that." Ichika could only admit that his younger sister looked like his older sister during her high school days. Chifuyu was more voluptuous during the high school days compared to Madoka.

Not that it was his fetish. He just noticed it.

Madoka just walked up to her and she crossed her arms. Standing before the woman, she summoned a glare from her older sister.

"I don't care what you think. Cyclops. But I am her sister. And Ichi-nii is her brother. I don't know what relation is with my big sister, but I think you should leave things be." Laura began to fume and she was about to pull a knife on the twins.

"Laura. Think about what you are going to do." A slow turn went to Chifuyu who was glaring at her.

"Instructor. Tell me something. Why are you wasting your time on them? Those two. They're just not worth it." Chifuyu walked up to her and she towered over Laura. Some fear seeped in her system as she looked at the Brunhilde.

"Because they are. They're my siblings. And I don't allow anyone to hurt them. So if you have a problem with them, I would advise you to take it up during the Inter-Class Tournament." Laura went back to the twins and back to Chifuyu.

"Very well, instructor. I do hope that you'll see the errors of your ways when I defeat them." And with that, Laura left the classroom.

With an air and her shoulders straight, she walked away. Ichika got off the desk and he joined his little sister. Both looked at Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu-nee, explain." The same tone of voice was used by the two of them. Monotone but a bit wanting for answers. The teacher sighed on that while she ruffled both the hairs of the two.

"I don't think I have to tell where she is from. Germany. I met her back during my time there. I trained her and you can say that she got attached to me."

She let go on Madoka who smiled at her. It wasn't her usual upbeat one.

"Any idea why she doesn't like us? I mean. It's not like we did anything to her. I mean. About myself, I can understand." The two were the same in the face. Chifuyu was larger and carrier her hair in a ponytail.

It was just a show of genetics.

"I don't understand why she is mad at Ichi-nii." Chifuyu sighed as she looked at Ichika.

"Laura was always about strength. Comes with the territory of being a soldier. I think that she finds me being soft on you might be a weakness." The siblings knew much about that. Ichika just crossed his arms and eyed his older sister.

"So what do you want us to do now? I don't think your admirer will stop going after us." The tension broke as Madoka and Chifuyu got into a fit of giggles. Ichika looked proudly at them while Chifuyu shook her head.

Madoka joined her brother as she got serious again. They wanted advice. And the advice that was worth a damn.

"Nice one, little brother. I would advise this for the two of you. Pair up for this and prepare for this match. You might think that Laura is just another Representative Candidate but she is strong. Like really, really strong. Both of you should take her seriously. It's better to overestimate her than underestimate her."

They took the words to heart and after a hug from the two, the twins walked out, to their dorm.

"Ichi-nii." The male looked at Madoka.

"Yes." The eyes of the sister shined at him.

"I think we need to find a solution to the regards of our fight." Ichika knew what she meant. It was either choosing a partner or getting a random one.

Ichika was first thinking of going with Mattheus or Charles (neither of them knew her real name yet). That had shifted with the introduction of Laura and the threat she had shown them. This wasn't something they could ignore.

"I get it. I think we need to ask Adjzof about it."

"Ask me about what?" They nearly got whiplash as they eyed the Hunter with Joel in his back. He was wearing a Bismarck Sweater.

"What are you doing here?" Madoka looked at the two. Feigning hurt, Mattheus clutched his heart and stood back.

"You wound me with those words, Madoka. Can you not trust me?" A raised eyebrow and amused look made the man shut up.

"After hearing your stories, no," Mattheus recalled those. That day that he went to eat too many things.

Poffertjes (sort of small pancake) after chicken wasn't a good mix. They did taste good, though. Those poffertjes.

"Point taken. So what's up on your end?" Joel had slid out the back and stood next to the older man.

The twins shared a look with each other. When a nod came, Mattheus let his hands hang.

"We were having a talk with Chifuyu-nee about Bodewig. She told us to fight it out. About the tournament. We have a request." Madoka told her bestie. Joel could guess it.

"What is it?"

"We want you to pair up with Dunois." Okay, Joel guessed wrong. The boy looked at Mattheus who was only surprised in that regard.

"Pair me up with him? Any particular reason why?"

"Yeah, we are going to fight Bodewig so we think it's better that you find a partner first. Otherwise, it will be a lottery and that might not work out too well." The clogs in his brain were turning around as he looked at the twins. He was fond of them and well, he should get closer to the two. It wouldn't hurt him.

"Fair point. So you want me to take care of Dunois during that. Good thing we got some time. Tomorrow we can train. And well, some tricks can't hurt." Happy that the Hunter didn't ask questions, the twins relaxed.

"Now, we are done. Mattheus, can we get our food? I am starving. I heard that the cafeteria is serving honey glazed ribs tonight." Joel shouted and on his face, Mattheus looked like a hungry wolf.

"Fuck. You are right. Hey, you two coming? We all need a bite." Ichika could only laugh. Madoka was horribly self-conscious about her figure despite Chifuyu telling her she would fill out eventually. Honey glazed ribs didn't fit in.

Ichika had seen enough on Mattheus that he liked to eat meat. Was food really the only thing that got him moving? And well, the looks they got. Both Mattheus and Joel had at least seven plates full of bones. And they were picked clean.

Well, at least, the Hunter didn't care about it. Straws had to be plastic so he didn't make his glass dirty.

The next few days would be crazy.

And soon enough, the next day, Ichika found himself in a room. His focus was on his hands. Sitting in a lotus position, his hands were touching and in focus, he was trying to establish the connection.

It was there. Both he and his sister knew that.

And they would try their hardest to find and keep that connection. If they could make that work in a fight, it was like they would use one brain. Like a hive that connected the two. It was the best thing to use.

That was for sure and with their powers combined, they could make things work out just fine for them. Especially for this fight. Their fights were great but it needed more. It had to be more refined.

Ichika found a bleep. It was lost but his mind went back to it.

Meanwhile, Madoka was sitting on the other side of the arena. Just like her brother, she was sitting in the same position. The link was there, the connection was going. The two were just trying to pinpoint. There was no telling if it would work out for this hive mind idea they were working on.

But they would try.

Meanwhile on the arena.

Mattheus was blasting Brothers of Metal while the shooting went on. He noticed a presence and was greeted by an orange IS. Charles stood well in it and maybe he should have a talk with Ichika and Madoka about his growing suspicion.

"Hello, Adjzof." The greeting was friendly and the Belgian would do the same thing to her.

"Midday, Dunois. What's up?" The eyes went over the machine.

Joel was sitting back while he was working on the computer.

He wasn't looking at the machine of Charles as he found that there were more important things that demanded his attention.

"Well, I was wondering. Do you know if the twins have a partner for this upcoming Tournament?" The wry smile of Mattheus betrayed that he knew who they would pick.

"Make a guess. I think all of us are too late for a partner." Not that the Hunter blamed them that they decided to roll together. You got either got a partner before the fight or they would go through a lottery.

"Yes, I can think of who they would choose. What about you? Did you have one?" Mattheus shook his head.

"Nope. Which reminds me. Do you want to be my partner for this one?" It took Charles for a surprise when Mattheus asked him.

Maybe they could be happy with this assignment. Or with the information, she could relay from Mattheus Infinite Stratos.

"So about your Infinite Stratos? What are you using?" Mattheus eyed the machine as he found it impressive. Although he wasn't the expert

"The Rafale Revive Custom II. It was made by the Dunois company." Charlotte proudly declared as Mattheus just looked it over.

"Joel. Stats on this Infinite Stratos." The boy was just sitting down and looking it all over.

"Well, Dunois. Is this machine a second-gen or a third-gen? I would say that it's the former given the design of it." Joel just looked it over and he drooled over the many guns that this weapon had.

"It's a second-generation as you guessed. While it isn't as good as a third-gen, this beauty can still pack a punch."

Joel crossed his arms as he looked it over. Machines like these had a backup. And so far, it was a simpler design but hey, he could look it over.

"What's your secret? If this thing can keep up with third-generation units, there must be a reason for it." Joel's comment made Charles blush a bit.

"Yes. This machine has a lot of different weapons." Mattheus just kneeled to Joel. When the boy was secure, he lifted his engineer up.

"The kid can be the judge of that. If you don't mind." The French "guy" shook his head as Joel began to work things over at his phone. A whistle escaped the boy as he went over it.

"You weren't lying. Over six weapons and counting. So from what I get, this is much like the Rafale Revive Basic but with a lot more customization, aight?" Charles wasn't judging on what Joel was saying. It looked like that boy really knew what he was doing.

"Yes. You really are good at this stuff, aren't you?" Joel just shrugged but he scratched his chin for a second to get his gears to grind.

"Charles. This machine of yours. It's much like an all-round version. Most of the weapons are guns." Joel's head began to think.

"What do you propose, Pearce?"

"Well, Mattheus prefers to use his rifle for long-distance. So when you two are going in, it would make sense if you two just fight like that. Either from close range. You got an AR, SMG, and shotgun. There are some CQB weapons as well but still. Dunois what is your strongest point?"

Charles began to think out loud. "I'm somewhat decent with fighting hand to hand but guns are my specialty. Gray Scale is a good weapon but it takes time to work it out." Mattheus crossed his arms. He noticed that he was through his gloves again.

"I would prefer it if you would use guns. I can avoid friendly fire like that." Charles turned to him and the smile was genuine. Some heartstrings were pulled. Freya would really have liked this girl.

"So what do you propose?" Mattheus summoned Chasseur and he twirled it around on his shoulder.

"How about we test it out?" Before long, they started out and when targets came popping out, it was clear that raw power was Mattheus's most important feature.

Meanwhile, the twins were working over it.

They couldn't find the idea of working things over. But what they did notice was that they were better off being in synch. Sure, some would call it their creepy twin shit but there was no denying they had a link. Something they had noticed that during their fights, they didn't need to speak. They could feel out the other and found their bodies moving alongside.

They were faster, better, and more at peace with the other around.

'Ichi-nii.' Ah, now he heard the voice of his little sister. That was good news for him. He smiled and he could feel her.

'Madoka. Hey, there. Do you hear me?'

'Loud and clear. We can train later. But first a bit of a focus.' He couldn't agree more with his little sister. Which meant that he could ask her something.

'Hey, Madoka. Did you notice something?'

'During looking for our connection. Yeah, it was like you were going through contacts. Which is weird. Because so far, I think we are the only ones that can communicate like this.'

'Yeah and this might sound weird but I had one connection that felt a lot like you.'

'You don't think?' Madoka asked as the sister was quick on the uptake.

'I don't know. But it would make sense. I mean, Chifuyu-nee isn't a normal human either.' A touchy subject and one of the three Orimura tried to avoid as much as possible. Just because they came to terms with the idea of it, didn't mean that they had to spend a lot of time really thinking about it.

So far, the story was that Chifuyu escaped with them from their parents.

And the three of them believed the lie so much that it became truth to them.

So for now, they would try their hardest to make sure that they got their connection going. This was good. Yeah, they could make their thoughts sync. That would make it easier for them.

Because after their thoughts, their bodies would follow.

'Do you hear me calling?' Ichika smiled while he felt out his sister. Their bond rang through. In his body, he opened a hand and while she wasn't present, he could still feel two hands enclosing around him.

Yeah, he had this connection with his sister. There was a time later to find out but right now, they had to move. Luckily for them, the rooms they were in was empty.

So when both stood up, they moved.

The breath was taken at the same time. Madoka was streaming music and for a change, Ichika could agree on the tone.

But if we wanted the truth  
We wouldn't buy the lies

Punching invisible enemies, they jumped and in the air, they made a shoulder roll. Both of them summoned their sword and made moves. You could stream it and it was like a perfect mirror in how the twins moved.

Stepping back, Madoka did the same as Ichika. It wasn't like one was in charge and the other mimicked as they had often done that when they were younger.

Now, both just moved their bodies. In a fight, you had to use the space between your thoughts. Luckily for them, their heads were there as well. They could enjoy the fight. A swipe and Madoka moved with Ichika.

It was fun to do this. It was great to fight like this. It proved they weren't crazy. They were sure that they had reached a point that they could fight.

Yes, they had to test out their skills later in a match with wooden swords and they had to test out the stuff with their Infinite Stratos. But this small fight just proved that they were ready for this.

Ichika moved out of the room and nearly on autopilot, he was sending signals to Madoka. A smile was formed on his face as he moved with his eyes closed.

There was no guessing game and nothing else. Before long, he felt a presence. His eyes opened and saw the mirror of them.

"Looks like that worked, Madoka."

"That it did, Ichi-nii." They just stood in silence as they could hear guns.

Mattheus was giving instructions to Charlotte. Ichika remembered a talk with the older man. You could believe that some men could lead but when you are the youngest man among older men, you shut up and listen to them.

Respect had to be earned and when that happened, it was given. In return, Mattheus got the same thing imprinted in him from a young age.

When the twins left, they were assaulted by three faces that looked very familiar.

And they had the same sour expression.

"Ichika, about time you showed up."

"Madoka, you're late. What took you so long?"

"Ichika-san, Madoka-san. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

In the order of who spoke, Houki, Rin, and Cecilia.

Ichika crossed his arms as he looked at the three.

"What are you three doing here?" He could guess why but he wanted to hear from their mouth. Madoka relaxed a bit and saw that Mattheus was sharing some tips with Charles.

Well, sharing tips. Joel was lifted and he was speaking about that. The youngest wasn't sure if she should let Tabane meet Joel. She might like the guy or murder him at the spot. Charles took the advice to heart.

They still needed to find out the real name. Something told her that it wasn't too much inspiration. But that could wait.

She listened to the three girls all blabbing about the fact they wanted to teach the twins.

"I am most suited for helping you through this combat and learning you how to pilot." Cecilia had her arms crossed so she pushed her tits up.

"Get real, you blonde cow. If anyone should teach them, it's me." And of course, Rin would go in that regard.

"I am the one who knew them the longest." Houki was next.

"Would you three maybe consider the fact that we are pretty decent already?" Ichika shut all of them down and the three just glared at him. Deciding that her brother would need some help, Madoka joined them.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she stood next to her brother. Ichika relaxed even more as Madoka leaned on her brother with her arm.

"Ichi-nii makes a point. We both are pretty experienced and have handed your butts to two of you. But if you insist, we can show you what we can do." Ichika read in her eyes what Madoka wanted to do.

If he could be honest, Ichika was looking for a bit of roughhousing.

"Sure thing, little sis. Ready when you are."

Madoka looked where the Uchiganes were training. Japan had to stop on that regard of swords but she would let those girls do their bits. Now, it was her time.

"Come forth, Kuroshiki." Madoka's black unit was formed around her and the youngest Orimura stood without a mask, waiting until her brother reacted.

"Hear me, Byakushiki." The opposite of her own unit was made. Ichika felt how his machine was made and a white flash showed his unit.

"Ready when you are." The twins looked at the other with a vicious grin. In speed, higher than most could have seen, their swords clashed while the three fell their mouth hitting the floor. The speed and technique were incredible. It looked like the twins were ready to fight and rock.

"I can't believe this," Cecilia said as Ichika and Madoka clashed.

"Where did they learn to fight like that?" Rin commented.

'I know that Ichika and Madoka spent a year with my sister. But this isn't from neesan.' When Ichika turned his sword around from above, Houki realized where she had seen such a move before.

Even Mattheus and Charlotte stopped training as they witnessed the matching moves. They were good, he admitted that. Joel was the one who recorded their fight. Even during their matches, he could see where they got their moves from.

Looks were the only thing that Ichika and Madoka had inherited from Chifuyu. They were really, really close to the fighting style of their sword. Yet, they had their own version. Ichika was closer to his sister in regard to strength.

Madoka, on the other hand, relied more on finesse and speed. Not abnormal given their bodies and the difference in them. Ichika was more muscular. Those tightfitting swimsuit material showed that off and well, Madoka was more petite. She was wearing a black suit as well and it showed that.

Joel looked up. It looked like they had an unwanted visitor.

Laura Bodewig stood in her black unit. Looking over the two with contempt in their eyes. It was a good thing that Joel had been in all their coms.

[You two. Stop killing each other and look to Ichika's left.] They stopped and turned to see Laura standing with her arms crossed. Her unit was built around her. It would be intimidating for most people. But not for Ichika and Madoka. The twins just stopped and looked at her.

Lifting his Yukihira, he swung it on the shoulder. He eyed the woman and he was ready to protect his sister. And Madoka was ready to fight Laura.

"What do you want?" Ichika asked with a grin. His eyes wandered around as it was clear that both Mattheus and Charlotte would help them. Turning his eyes to the back, he found to see that Cecilia and Rin were ready to help them out as well.

"I came here for a fight. I heard that you two got a Personal Unit, each?" Madoka dissolved her Yukihira and pulled out the Star Breaker.

"So? What do you want from us?" Madoka asked.

"I want a match from you two. I will fight you two using my Schwarzer Regen." Laura glared at them but when she heard the bolt of a rifle chambering a new round, she looked to find Mattheus aiming his rifle at her.

"Yeah, I think we got the gist of that. There is a tournament coming up where the two can kick your ass. So how about we wait till then?"

She wanted to protest but Charles had sneaked around and found that she aimed her shotgun at her.

"You dare to stand in my way with inferior machines? Are you insane?" Mattheus smiled at her as he flew closer to the twins.

"I am not insane. But the same can't be said from you. Inferior. That's the last thing you can call my machine. There is a punk who can shout that at you." Mattheus looked at Joel who was fuming.

His Lavathenian. Inferior. To that Third Generation clusterfuck. He would not let that stand.

"My machine can be handled much better than yours. And it can be mass-produced unlike yours. So whose machine is inferior?" Charles aimed her guns while the Starbreaker got at her.

A small smile was shown at the French "man" while Ichika nodded to Mattheus.

"Dunois and Mattheus are right. If I were you, I would stop. So there is that. We can kick you on your flat butt." Madoka was serious and the German looked around. It was true that she was outnumbered.

And from looking at the weapons, she was outgunned. She could fight back, that wouldn't be the right solution.

She dissolved her Infinite Stratos and walked out of the arena. That could have gone real bad, real fast. It wasn't something that the twins wanted. If they would fight Laura, it would be on their terms.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Mattheus asked Ichika as they eyed the silverette leaving. The Knight turned to him.

"You really want to know. I'll tell you later." Mattheus turned to Ichika and well, he could agree on that regard. The Hunter knew that something was festering between the twins and Laura. The sooner it got worked out between them, the better it was for everyone.

"Okay. Now let's get out of here. I think I am in dire need of a shower." All of them moved. Joel would see Mattheus in his room as he was the only one who could have remained seating on his lazy ass.

The boy was ten times smarter here compared to the others and he could guess what was going on with Laura. And with Dunois. But the French girl was of little concern to him. Right now, he had to look up what drove Laura. Sure, it had shit to do with him or Mattheus but they couldn't take risks.

Before the punk shut down his laptop, he looked something up.

Valkyrie Trace System. Shit. His father had normally destroyed all of that. Who the flying fuck would have made it?

But for now, he could wait until Mattheus went back out of the shower. In that, the three "males" were each to their own. Charles preferred to go to her room to shower.

Both males had a growing suspicion but so far, they left that to the others. Mattheus could ask Joel about the stuff that was going on and Ichika would see her later.

Mattheus was happy to go alone and didn't like it when people made a ruckus. The Hunter also asked Ichika to give his shoulders a massage.

If no one looked over his shoulders now, it would hurt more later.

"Fuck, Ichika. Where the hell did you learn this?" He groaned and bit through the pain as the knots were out.

"Chifuyu-nee forced me to learn this. I like doing it for her. And also for Madoka. I take that you like it as well." Mattheus groaned again as he could feel the fingers taking care of this.

"Fuck yeah. Joel makes one powerful rifle but fucks me up like this. Thanks to you, I can use it." When the two males heard a knock, they stopped.

"You think that Dunois forgot something?"

"Ichi-nii. You there?" Well, that stopped the answer there. It wasn't Charles but Madoka.

"Madoka, yeah. I'm decent. Door is open." The sister walked in and she found the image of her brother giving her bestie a massage funny. And kind of hot.

Ichika did not appreciate that image of her head at all. This school was all kinds of messed up. And while he began to like Mattheus as well, he didn't go for guys. He still liked females a lot more.

Madoka giggled at Mattheus's stupid look as Ichika glared at her.

"So Mattheus, what you think of Dunois?" The Hunter stood up and took his sweater. Without wincing it was pulled over his head.

"Decent fighter. Knows his stuff. He can use guns well and it's a good switch. In a fight, he might be a good partner for me. But he lacks power." A raised eyebrow and pause made Mattheus continue.

"You two got one-hit kills. A bit like my rifle. But that can't be said from this guy. Dunois ain't bad. I daresay that he is really good. But he needs to put a lot of lead downrange to have a shot. I don't know if the same can be done here." The twins understood.

Like Mattheus, they used shock tactics. Hit fast and hard. Don't leave too much for the opponent over.

"He might be able to stall a foe for me to finish it or I can get things done." Madoka nodded at them.

"I'll see at your room, Ichi-nii." With a bow, Mattheus tried to crane his neck to Ichika.

"So pall. Mind telling me now why Bodewig got such a dislike for you and your little sis? Must be more than just the face of Chifuyu." The Hunter was sharper than most let him on.

"You're right. It's more than that. You know of the Mondo Grosso Championship?" Mattheus nodded as he eyed Ichika.

"You gotta be stupid not to know about that. Didn't your big sis win one?"

"Yes. Chifuyu-nee won the first time. She would have won the second time but I and Madoka got kidnapped. To get us, she postponed her match, raced to get us out but she had to go one year to Germany to train the cadets there." Ichika touched one sore spot for Mattheus who bit back a curse.

"I already got it. Ichika. One of those cadets was Laura. We all know what the score is in that regard."

"Yes. Chifuyu-nee told me that Laura sees the idea of looking after us as a weakness." The wry laugh that Mattheus made Ichika's skin crawl.

"Stupid bitch. Taking care of the ones you love ain't a weakness. That is strength." The Hunter stood up with a grin on his face.

"Thanks for this one. I can use my shoulder again. I'll see you at our dinner or not." Ichika could understand why Madoka got closer to Mattheus. The Hunter was something he lacked. A good example of what a male should be.

Or something else.

Meanwhile, he wasn't sure why but he got an influx of hormones coming to his direction. That was Madoka. Racing up from his chair, he ran in one breath to his room. Damn, this training was paying off big time.

When he got into his room, he entered it to see Madoka sitting on the bed with a red face.

"What's with you?" She pointed at a running shower.

"How in the world did you she managed to hide those?" Ichika just couldn't help but look at the shower door.

The tension could be cut with a knife. The head of Charles came peeping out. "Madoka-san, I am sorry that you had to see that. Could you please keep it a secret for?" She shut up as she saw Ichika standing.

"Ichika-san." Raising an eyebrow, Ichika looked at the wet hair clinging to the woman standing. Looking down, he noticed the tits on her. That was what his sister meant. She had large breasts. The outfit that she was wearing now was just great.

After she was done, Ichika and Madoka had taken one seat at a bed and now looked at Charles.

"So."

"So. You two now know my secret." Ichika handed her a cup of tea while the two just waited.

"We had a growing suspicion. But what is your real name, girl?" Madoka asked as she looked at the French woman.

"I'm Charlotte. Charles was an easily chosen name." Ichika sat back with his sister. Pulling his legs back, he looked at her.

"So Charlotte, why did you choose to come here cross-dressed," Madoka asked. She still eyed the tits. It was unbelievable. She looked down on her own. If she had her hair cut like her brothers, she would be able to pass for Ichika instead of Chifuyu. Not that she really could as her face was closer to her sister.

"It was on the orders of my father."

"The CEO of the Dunois corporation?" Madoka had an idea where this was going but she wouldn't say it just now.

"Well, I'm not the real daughter of his wife. So it was an order from my father." With a nod, she continued her story.

"Well, I was born and lived a quiet life in the countryside. Free from all worries."

"Your mother passed away." She softly nodded. Despite the years passed, she could feel the sting of it. Losing family wasn't easy.

"After my mother passed, I was forced to come to them. It was discovered that I was exceptionally good with the Infinite Stratos. I became an unofficial test subject." The stomach of Ichika turned when he heard that. This wasn't the plan of the girl and yet, she could feel how her choice was made for her.

"After the Dunois entered financial troubles, they pulled this plan. By sending me as male, they wanted me to become close to you, Ichika. And to you, as well, Madoka." Ichika picked up after that.

"Well, Charlotte. Isn't the Dunois corporation one of the bigger ones in the Infinite Stratos branch?"

"Yes, but we missed the boat to the third-gen after some problems. So I was here for publicity." She swallowed a lump.

"So what happens now?" Madoka asked.

"Most likely, I'll end up in prison." The twins stood as one and walked up to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, it was a long time she felt human warmth on her body.

"I think that is not going to happen."

"Your father or any of those bastards can't do anything to you. As a student, you represent a country but they can't harm you. You have three years to prove yourself. And we will help you." She looked at them and the twins felt an arm around their neck.

"Thank you, thank you two." Both stood awkward but decided it was best to return the hug. With their hands, they softly tapped the back of Charlotte.

"You're welcome, Charlotte. Now, I think that we can all use some sleep." The twins smiled at her as she felt warmth.

And for the first time in a long, long time, Charlotte Dunois fell asleep with a smile on her face, warm and at peace. The twins just looked at her. Madoka was happy as well while she matched the look with Ichika.

_The next day._

Houki had begun to think back on the times. It had been some time that she had some time off to think about herself. For her, she hadn't told Ichika and Madoka why she was so much loathing her sister. The twins knew that she was good on kendo and that she would be a good fighter.

There was a tournament before the past and Ichika had agreed on becoming her boyfriend when she would win.

If he only had known about that promise.

She lost by default as her sister chose right at that time to introduce her invention. That meant she had to leave Ichika and her life as she knew it.

Easier days, simpler days. A thing that couldn't last.

Just like the twins, her name would be forever tied to the Infinite Stratos.

But there was little she could change about that. It was just how it was. The twins had changed while they lived for a year with their sister. She would have never guessed that Ichika would have come here.

He was strong.

The reason why was something she got. Her sister showed the Infinite Stratos and that machine had caused the world to go crazy.

Houki would have a target painted on her back so that was why she was moved for her own safety.

She lived without her parents and she had no one else.

So she continued to practice kendo.

For Houki, the sport was more than anything. It was a link to the past.

She loved Ichika since she was a young girl. When she got that.

And for her, Madoka was another girl that could fight well. That was great to have around.

Madoka could match her. She was a rival. One to admire and befriend. Yet, with the whole stuff, she missed those days.

Maybe a semblance could come back now with Ichika around. Yet, she knew that she had many rivals after him. She wouldn't stop though.

_Scene change_

Rin walked in the arena, ready to train but stopped when she heard a haughty voice.

"Ah, you're early. I thought I would be the first one here." That voice and the outfit began to piss her off. Especially with how the tits were spilling out.

"I'm about to train in preparation for the tournament." Rin reacted to Cecilia who just sighed.

"I have the exact same intention." In synch, the girls pouted to the other.

"Maybe it's not so bad to decided who's the stronger one right now." Rin showed her bracelet with her own unit on and after that, she put her hands on the hips while Cecilia crossed her arms.

"You fought Ichika, I lost to Madoka. But with you, we'll settle who is more elegant and more powerful."

Cecilia glared at her but Rin just shook her head. It was going to be easy for her to take down the Brit.

Both activated their machines after some boasting. It was clear how this was going to go.

In their eyes, they got a little bit crazy. But before they could get crazy, a shot was fired, breaking up their fight.

Turning around, they were greeted by a familiar grey outfit and a black unit with grey streaks.

Schwarzer Regen. And Laura had fired at them. Her eyes were the same sort of crazy. Both of them could see the information sent through. It was the third-gen much like theirs.

"What are you thinking, shooting at us like that?!" Rin reacted back at the German. "You got some nerve." Just like the two, she could see the information about the units.

"Shenlong from China and Blue Tears from England. They looked better on paper." The scoff was clear.

"What? Do you want to fight? You came all the way from Germany to get beaten?" Rin had her spark back while she eyed the pilot. It would be two versus one.

"Now, now, Rin-san. she does not speak the same language we do so it would be bullying to tease her too much." Cecilia turned to Laura and just like the Chinese cadet, she was sure that they had the upper hand.

"For girls like you two to have personal third-generation units as I do." Laura could hardly believe that girls like them had earned those. In her own eyes, it was a waste.

"Countries known only for their population and for their history, they must be scraping the barrel when they picked you." Now, that, neither Cecilia and Rin wouldn't let that stand.

"Come to me. It might cause me to break a sweat. But I won't lose to bitches who fight over a breeding dog. Or a disgrace."

It was clear that Rin and Cecilia had a lot to learn. Keep your cool.

Otherwise, neither of them would have gone after Laura as they did. Without too much, the two went after Laura.

Madoka and Mattheus were walking back to train the arena a bit.

Joel was seated in his back.

"You think it's okay to train?"

"Might as well get some bits done. The more we fight, the more data Joel has to play with, the better we'll be." The punk smiled as Madoka shook her head. She really liked that boy.

"You think you can do something for me?" Joel just looked at her and back at the bracelet. Ideas began to form in his head.

"I am not sure. We'll see how it goes for your brother. I think that Cassidy ain't going to stick with him."

Before long, they saw a few girls moving. Hearing the lines "Thee national candidates reps are having a mock battle in the third arena!" sent a chill down their spine.

"Foute boel. **[Not good!]" **Mattheus just said as he followed them.

In their run, they found Ichika and Charlotte heading to the same location. Words weren't spoken. They just ran together to the place. That had begun to fill with girls around them. Houki was also around. Ichika greeted her as he watched in horror how Laura was beating Cecilia and Rin into the ground.

The two were heavily breathing while Laura stood there spotless.

"What are they doing?"

"Something very brave or very stupid if you were to ask me," Joel said while he looked at them.

When Rin shot a bullet at Laura, it was just stopped.

"How in the world did she stop that?" Ichika couldn't believe there was such technology already out.

"She's equipped with an A.I.C." Charlotte spoke up.

"Of course, and with that, she doesn't even need to avoid the attack." Ichika looked a bit puzzled. The name rang a bell but it was far away in his head.

"A.I.C. stands for Active Inertia Cancelled, the Schwarzer Regen third-generation weapon." Charlotte began to tell the twins.

"This means that she can cancel all attacks. Taba—nee had told us about this." Joel just scoffed.

"I don't think you can stop everything. Hit something hard and long enough and you're done. But that isn't happening now." It was clear that Laura was toying with the two. When Cecilia launched a missile on close range, Charlotte guessed that would be enough.

Clearly, it wasn't. Laura stood undamaged by the attack. "My turn." She said simply.

"Oh, that can't be good," Joel said and he was right on the money. Her wire daggers got around the neck of the two and she began to strangle that. Plus, she used one merciless beatdown.

"Their shield points are draining. That means they are vulnerable right?" Houki gave Mattheus a nod.

"Yes and their Infinite Stratos mandatory won't protect them. It could result in their death." Ichika and Madoka shared a look. Talking to Laura wasn't going to work.

So storming in would.

"Ready when you are, Ichi-nii."

"Let's do this!"

Both lifted their bracelets. They looked at Charles and Mattheus.

"Will you two help us?"

"Yes," Charles replied.

"Sure thing!" Mattheus was next.

"Byakushiki!"

"Kuroshiki!"

"Rafale!"

"Lavathenian!"

Four units were built. Ichika smashed through it. Madoka was right behind him while Charlotte followed them. Mattheus stayed back.

"I'll cover you guys." He transmitted while deploying Chasseur rifle. "Get them out of there!"

Houki looked at him, appalled by his cowardice to lay back.

"You're going to be the coward and stay here instead of fighting?" Over his shoulder, he sent her one scathing glare.

"No, I am going to be the sane one! Joel, call our teach." The punk needed a second to process but Mattheus was right. Chifuyu was the only one who could stop Laura now.

And all of them got a way to contact her.

"Orimura-sensei. It's Joel speaking. Get yourself to Arena Three. We've got the skitters in bad ways over here. Bodewig is ready to commit a massacre. Your siblings are a part of that. No joke!"

Houki and Mattheus looked horrified at the boy. It was bad but not that bad. If Joel wanted to make Chifuyu haste herself, he could have chosen better words.

"I'll be right there." Chifuyu's words caused Joel to shiver when he put down the phone.

"I think I went overboard." The boy said while the two glared at him.

"Shinonono, whack him for me, would you please?" The Hunter looked at the Shrine Maiden and she agreed on that. Joel would have seen that coming.

Meanwhile, in the arena, the siblings were ready to fight.

Laura would have guessed that Ichika would fly up to her.

She had no problem stopping and rapping him with her A.I.C. Both Rin and Cecilia's unit deactivated and they fell out for the count.

"You're too emotional for this. I have never seen a greater fool to charge in. You're no threat. Now be gone!" Before she could carry out her threat, she saw something coming from the corner of her eye.

"Ever heard of a diversion, bitch? Let my brother go.

Her energy dagger clashed with Madoka's Yukihira while Charlotte laid down suppressive fire. Charlotte had joined in. Laura couldn't keep Ichika in so she had to let him go. Laura pushed Madoka off her and avoided the fire of Charlotte.

She was ready to fire at Ichika but was met by a familiar, huge bang. Ichika saw how Mattheus had lined up his shot. A smoking barrel was the evidence of the shot.

The Hunter spat on the floor.

"Adversor et admorsus." He softly spoke while he waved to Ichika. The boy nodded at them.

Two against one was no problem for Laura but four against her proved too much. Especially since Mattheus continued to lay down fire as fast as his rifle allowed. He had to get a semi-auto weapon for situations like these.

Not that it really mattered as Laura had to avoid the bullets who despite the pause were harmful for her.

Charles stayed out the daggers of Laura but she continued to lay fire on her.

Madoka came from different sides and unlike the two gunfighters, she used her sword to cut off Laura. Blocking from the back looked cool but it was hard to pivot the sword like that. She glared at the youngest Orimura.

"Damn you."

The girl shrugged while she continued to use her fighter powers. Ichika brought Rin and Cecilia out of harm's way.

"That was disgraceful of us." The Brit was relieved that he came in like a hero.

"Ichika. What are you doing here?" Rin asked while she looked at the Knight.

Meanwhile, Ichika got a message coming in.

"Ichi-nii! Hurry up. I can't hold out against this cyborg. I need your help!" Turning around, caused his blood to boil when he witnessed how Laura was slamming HIS little sister in the ground.

"Get off her!" Accompanied by fire from Mattheus, Ichika raced to her. Laura had time enough to stop the bullets despite the hurt they had caused her.

But she had to block the attack of Ichika again. Before long, a thundering voice was heard.

"That's enough!" Everyone turned to Chifuyu Orimura. She had shouted and in the arena, she stood with a katana that was normally attached to an Uchigane Infinite Stratos.

Joel and Mattheus gulped. Their teacher had moved officially on their "Never shit" list. She stood on the sword and glared at everyone in the arena.

"Instructor." Laura's look was one of pure shock and horror. Ichika bounced off her and he flew to Madoka who was relieved but a little worried that their big sister had jumped in to save them.

Charlotte also stood back as the teacher made her dominance known. Mattheus dissolved Chasseur and he stood up while offering a hand to Joel. The boy took it and on his hip, Mattheus landed in the arena.

Chifuyu looked at the five fighters. Her gaze ended on Joel. "Good thing you called me, Pearce. This could have gone down very badly."

Taking a breath, she looked around. "Honestly, you can practice all you want. But I can't overlook as a teacher the fact that you destroyed the barriers of the arena. So training is postponed. Settle this at the inter-class tournament." Laura deactivated her unit and got down.

"If those are your orders."

"Orimura, Dunois. You're fine with that too, right?" Charles spoke to his teacher.

"It's an acceptable compromise."

Ichika walked to his sister with Madoka in tow. Crossing his arms, The Knight looked at Chifuyu. "We need to have a talk. Big time." The glare that he was met was a mirror of his own. Chifuyu sighed as she was met with a glare of her sister. They were right. She needed to have some talk with her siblings about this.

"Adjzof. Due to the fact that your protégé called me, besides you, everyone else is banned from practice." Mattheus shut down his Infinite Stratos.

"No complaints from me."

Chifuyu just looked at her twins. While still in her teacher's strict, the twins were not backing down.

But they had other worries now. They would be tending to the wounded classmates. Mattheus walked to the two girls and Ichika followed him.

"You carry Huang, I'll carry Alcott." He spoke in the same way as Chifuyu. Dragging Cecilia wasn't a problem in a fireman carry. Rin was carried bridal style. Charles and Houki were fuming when they saw that.

Madoka let go of one huge breath. Their sister was right. Dealing with them was a huge pain.

In the infirmary, Rin and Cecilia were all bandaged up. The twins and Charles were now visiting them.

Rin at back with one tied up from her shoulder and Cecilia had one that tied her hair up.

"You didn't have to save us like that."

"If we had continued, we would have won." Cecilia still couldn't let her pride go.

Their wounds were so bad that they hadn't changed out their usual outfit.

Madoka pinched her nose and Ichika found that she really looked like Chifuyu when she did that.

"You think not? Hate to break it to the two of you but look at the two of you. You're all wounded. Without us jumping in, would it occur to you that you might have died?"

Charles walked up to them and handed them two glasses of water.

'You're just embarrassed because of a poor showing in front of the person you like, right?"

Now, this would have flown over Ichika's head were it not that a lightbulb hit Madoka. A flush was set in on the three girls and Ichika could feel how the two girls felt about him.

Not that the two girls would agree on that.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Rin tried to look anywhere but Ichika and Madoka.

"I am not trying to act tough at all." Cecilia looked outside and she took a sip of her drink. Meanwhile, Ichika slowly began to put the pieces in his head together.

Just great. For now, he would wait before that he would make a decision.

"In the first place, how did you end up in a fight with Laura?"

'Incoming.' The two got out of dodge before they were sprayed by water as the two girls coughed. Houki and Charles were not so lucky.

"Well…"

"How should I put it…"

Cecilia was the first to get an answer. "Because she insulted a woman's pride."

'Remind me to thank you for not being so prideful.' Ichika sent the link to Madoka who rolled her eyes.

She had her pride for sure but compared to the two in front of them, that wasn't the case. Now, Madoka was ready to let this go. But she needed to have a talk with Charlotte about the stuff here.

"Did she speak badly of Ichika?" She couldn't continue when the two tackled her to a bed, shutting her up.

"You seriously have a big mouth, you know that?!" Rin asked. In most cases, a guy would like the idea of being on a bed while the girls were dressed in skimpy clothes. But Charles didn't.

"That's right. She is so right!" Ichika could only shake his head. This wasn't good.

If they would move around, their wounds could only grow worse.

"Stop that. You're both hurt, so you should stop moving around." Touching the bare shoulder of the two, the two got a huge blush.

Going down, he looked at the show.

"See? You two idiots. Stop acting tough."

'Idiot.' His sister sent through.

'What now?'

"Who are you calling idiots, you idiot!" Rin shouted at him, her blush forgotten and tears in her eyes.

Cecilia veered back up.

"You're the big idiot!" Were these girls Representative Cadettes from their countries?

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Rin backed Cecilia up.

Yeah, now, Ichika was agreeing with his sister. Those girls could be one major pain. This was getting annoying.

Where was something to distract them? Ichika's pray was heard as the shelves with the medicines began to shiver and tens of dozens of girls filled the infirmary.

The poor door was just run down as the room was flooded by the other girls.

"What is this?"

All of them showed a paper and Madoka took one. She read it over.

"In the upcoming Inter-Class Tournament, to stage more realistic mock battels, you are required to patriciate in pairs. Those who do not choose their won pairs will be assigned a partner through a lottery."

Both Cecilia and Rin blinked when they heard that.

"Yeah, I hate to break this to all of you but I have already signed mine. My partner is Ichi-nii. So you're out of luck."

Multiple dreams were shattered at the same point as Madoka shut them down for the hopes of pairing up with her brother.

Charles was about to be asked when the girls had a miraculously short recovering time. Grateful that the twins pressured him to join up with Mattheus.

"I hate to say this but I already picked Adjzof to be my partner." The girls were again deflated by hearing that all males were already picked.

Unfortunately, Rin decided otherwise. She dragged the youngest on her arm.

"Madoka! Partner with me!" Rin shouted at her.

"Ichika-san! I want you to be my partner. I am your classmate!" Cecilia was pulling Ichika closer.

Before the twins could say anything, the two were shut down by Maya Yamada. For a change, she looked really, really, really serious.

"The damage to your respective IS units is over level C." She looked at a report. "Not toe mention your own wounds. I can't permit your participation in the tournament." It looked like Laura had done more damage to them then what was thought at first.

"What?! But I can fight!" Rin shouted at the teacher while the twins and Charles kept their mouth shut.

"I cannot accept that, either!" Cecilia also wanted to participate. How she was going to shoot with her right arm bandaged, Madoka would never know.

Maya put her foot down.

"No means no. Your units need to be fully repaired or else fatal flaws can surface later. End of discussion!"

"Either way, you two need to win this," Rin shouted at the two.

"In our stead. We will be fully supporting you."

Madoka showed them a smile that sent shivers down their spine.

"You don't need to tell us. We were intending that. Which reminds me. Ichi-nii."

Ichika knew what Madoka wanted from him.

"Yep. Sorry, but we gotta be somewhere." With that, the two had left the room. Charles stayed behind.

He didn't know what they wanted or were going to do and he didn't want to.

After some walking, they ended up in their sister's room.

After one knock, the door was opened. Chifuyu stood there, worried a bit and her eyes were showing it.

"I was expecting you two. Come in."

The door closed and in waled the twins.

"Chifuyu-nee." Madoka started.

"That match wasn't normal." Ichika finished for her.

"You don't have to tell me. I have seen the wounds." Chifuyu sighed as she looked over the two.

"You two. Well, you two know what the score is. I can't do much to change that. I do think that the only way to show Laura the error of her ways is to defeat her." Ichika crossed his arms while Madoka eyed her sister.

"You two can. After all, I am not sure if I should tell you. But Laura is the same as you two." Ichika raised an eyebrow while Madoka looked surprised.

"Chifuyu-nee?"

"She was born in the same way as you two. Out of a tube. The Germans had finally caught up with Phantom Task. They did the same thing. I don't think I have to tell you what that means." Madoka was horrified.

"And unlike you two, who had me, Laura grew up in an environment where kindness and warmth were seen as weakness. You can tell what sort of effect that had on her psyche. So you two. Maybe if you defeat her, it won't change." Putting an arm on both their shoulders, she comforted the two.

"You two. You taught me that. The lesson that I needed to learn. But she didn't." She let them go and with the hands-on their shoulder, Chifuyu looked at the two.

"You can defeat her. And maybe teach her what it really means to be strong." So with that said, the two walked out.

Chifuyu craned her neck. She wasn't weak. She was strong. She was strong to protect the two.

_Scene skip._

The stadium was packed. Not just by the schoolgirls as they were all gathered. But also officials from different countries were gathered.

Ichika could see who was all seated in their changing room. VIPs from all different countries. Mattheus had taken on his heavy sweater and was tying up his pants. Joel wasn't around.

With their current luck, Chifuyu had asked Joel to stay with her and Maya in the room in case something was going awry.

Not that Joel complained. In his gut, he could feel that something would go horribly sideways.

"You are really itching to fight Bodewig?" Charles asked Ichika who just shrugged. The talk of his sister rang in his head.

"Yeah. That's what I am hoping for."

"Don't let your emotions affect you. I think that Bodewig-san is the strongest in the freshman class right now." Mattheus kept his scoff in.

"You really haven't seen those two fight. If we are up against them, we'll be in for a tough time."

And as if on cue. Their first match was shown on the screen. Ichika shared a look with the two other occupants. Mattheus summarized their thoughts in one four-lettered word.

"Fuck."

On the screen, the first match was this written down.

_Ichika Orimura and Madoka Orimura vs Charles Dunois and Adjzof Mattheus._

But that wasn't the only thing that worried them.

It looked like Houki was paired up with Laura for this match.

"Ran out of luck?" Ichika asked while Mattheus cracked his knuckles.

"We all going to need to more to win this fight."

_Scene skip. _

The four participants were now in separate hangars, waiting to be released. Charles and Mattheus at one end and Ichika and Madoka at the other.

"Neh, Adjzof-kun?" Pulled from his musing, he turned to the androgynous male. Mattheus had a mirthless smile on his face. Fighting the twins would be one major pain. Especially cause both Charles and he was using guns as the main weapon instead of a sword.

They had no close-quarter fighting.

And Mattheus wasn't going to switch his weapon Goedendag.

"Yes."

"Do you think we can win?" Going over his cheek, Mattheus noted to shave. His face was a bit painful when he looked at it.

"I am afraid not. Both of them got major one-hit weapons. They got a backup in that case. So yeah, I can't see us coming out victorious. You?" Charles shook his head. He had to agree with Mattheus. This was going to be one tough fight. One they couldn't win.

"I am of the same mind. But I won't throw in the towel without a good fight."

Standing next to Charles, Mattheus lifted his fist. The guy looked up and down.

"Same here. Let's give the two of them hell." Charles understood what he meant. So after bumping, the two made their Infinite Stratos. Outside, Ichika and Madoka were waiting.

As team leaders, Mattheus had to get closer to Ichika.

"I hope you don't mind I am going to wipe your butt." Mattheus deployed Chasseur and swung the rifle to his shoulder. He eyed Ichika. A good look in the eyes. The Yukihira was menacing at the Hunter.

"Try it. I'll send you home packing." Mattheus's face got friendlier.

"I can understand why you want Cyclops. Not making it easy for you."

[Are both sides ready?]

"Yes!" The two shouted.

The countdown set in. looking over the shoulder, Mattheus noticed how Madoka was ready. He didn't look over his shoulder.

Three.

"This is going to be fun," Ichika said while the Starbreaker was aimed at the two males. Ichika knew his sister would aim at Mattheus. He trusted Madoka enough that she could shoot a bullet next to his face without it hitting him.

Two.

"That it will be," Mattheus answered. Charles aimed his guns at Madoka. Ichika wasn't the only one who

One.

"Rock and roll!" Mattheus shouted before blasting off. In a seated position, he was ready to fire his gun. A huge bang exploded as Ichika avoided that. The pistol appeared and as fast as his trigger allowed it, lead spewed his direction.

Madoka aimed her Starbreaker at Mattheus. She could have taken him out easily. But her own sensors told her that she had to get out. Spews of lead aimed at her direction made her move out for Charlotte.

Normally, dual-wielding guns wasn't a good idea but given the fact that Charles had no reason to reload his guns plus the fact that divergence was the means to this end instead of hitting her caused Madoka to move out.

It was no problem seeing where the pilot was aiming. She would have asked Ichika to take care of Charles but so far, her brother was busy chasing after Mattheus. The Hunter hadn't moved away from the rifle but used his own handgun to fire at Ichika.

Byakushiki could move out for the fire but getting closer wasn't happening. And when some distance was built, Mattheus holstered the pistol, pulled the bolt straight, and aimed again. Ichika cursed the fact that Cassidy was out of the question as well.

Now, for Madoka, that meant she couldn't move closer to Charles. Both the Orimura had their own Yukihira to fight back but with both their opponents using guns, there was no way to get closer. Sure, she could aim and fire at Charles and pull the trigger. But the pilot could move out the way.

In terms of firepower, the long-range just hurt her as the distance wasn't that much. She was stalling Madoka. Just like Mattheus but why?

'Ichi-nii. Wanna switch.'

'Yep. Hold on, I'll meet you up.' Ichika broke off the contact as Mattheus aimed his own rifle. Ichika avoided the bullet. He cursed Madoka out enough on this but now was never happier to have a girl like his sister to train with.

'So what do you suggest?' Ichika asked as he was close to Madoka.

'Try to stay out Dunois fire. I'll handle Mattheus.' Ichika nodded as avoiding fire was something he could. Madoka used an evasive measure she witnessed her sister perform a couple of years ago. She ducked fast and turned around. One last shot aimed at Charles caused her to avoid the bullet. Ichika closed in.

The assault rifle balked rounds while Ichika could do his damndest to avoid getting attacked. The French Pilot was now the Hunted.

Mattheus witnessed it and with a smirk, they had played in their hands. Dissolving his handgun, he went higher and Madoka had one chance to avoid the shot. By catapulting herself to the ground. she avoided the shot but bullets hitting her.

Mattheus made a two-fingered salute to her and blasted Ichika who wanted to take out the pilot. It was a sideways shot so he wasn't out but was thrown off balance.

Charles began to pump lead again and Mattheus got lower to aim at Madoka. From upstairs, he fired his rifle.

This worked rather well.

_Flashback._

"_When the fight starts, I gotta meet up Ichika. They will guess that I will go after Madoka and lose my focus on him." Mattheus told Charles who listened with attention. _

"_So he'll try to take me out by that and Madoka will then aim at you. With me out, it'll be easier to take you." _

"_So what do you suggest?" _

"_We'll do the opposite. Instead of going after Madoka, I will aim my guns at Ichika. I'll entertain him or take him out. I got my handgun for closer fights." Charles nodded at him._

"_I want you to fire at Madoka. You don't have a Marksman rifle in your loadout, right?" Charles shook his head._

"_No. I do have several other weapons. As mentioned, I can use a wide array of weapons. Assault rifle, submachine gun, shotgun, knife, and a battering ram. You want me to go close quarter with Madoka-san?" _

_Mattheus looked horrified by the suggestion. _

"_Absolutely not. In a sword fight, the two got us beat. Goedendag is an emergency weapon for this. We got guns so let them bark. Madoka only got a sniper rifle for this so I want you to fly around. She had a lower fire rate than yours. So use those guns. AR or SMG, I don't care but please keep her busy. You weren't there but she got Alcott beat with a sword fight. I don't want you to come closer." _

"_Noted. What do you propose if she comes closer?"_

"_On that off chance, if you see fit, a shotgun would work. My plan is to wait until they switch. We don't work too well together because we don't know each other enough. But you know my guns and I know yours. So is this plan doable?" _

_Charles nodded but began to worry._

"_But that is stalling? What if they switch?" _

"_When they do, I want you to."_

_Yeah, that was one strategy they could use._

_End of flashback._

The twins played in their hands. Charles deployed her shotgun. Buckshot flew Ichika's direction who answered with Cassidy. Joel really had to give him a better weapon.

Meanwhile, Madoka flew closer with her Yukihira in hand. Now, if Mattheus was a chivalrous fighter, he would allow her to come closer and fight with his spear.

But that wasn't on his mind. So he fired his own handgun while he fell down. She went after him and the Hunter fell back on the handgun.

Yeah, he had to look for a better one in times like these. Maybe a machine pistol.

Madoka went after him and instead of firing her own rifle, she raced while Mattheus spews lead in her direction. Ichika, on the other hand, had fired Cassidy several times while Charles began to use his AR for this.

That would make things easier as there was more distance. Ichika's shield points were chipping away. Unlike his sister, his gun hadn't enough reached to fire back effectively to be a threat plus he wasn't as used to this.

In one upwards pull, at top speed, Charles lost sight of him as he raced up.

'Stop!'

Madoka did what she was told and right before her nose, she saw her brother passing.

'Charles down below. Fire!' Madoka just turned around and she witnessed the pilot. The eyes were still on Ichika. The sensors went off as she felt a hot bullet ripping at her unit.

"Merde!" He cursed. Not done yet but this had left him with less than a hundred points.

He aimed up and fired at the twins who were excellent at avoiding the shots as they switched from one side to the next.

Not one bullet hit its mark.

At least, none of the bullets that came from Charles.

When Madoka turned around, to deliver the killing shot, she had the French Pilot right in her scope.

"Bang!" Right after she pulled the trigger, she felt a warning going off. The power was more than enough to throw her down. Ironically enough, right next to Charles. Her own shield points were depleted. She could see that on her own notifications.

She was barely standing while Charles had gone down on one knee.

On the screen, both their names were scrapped and their pictures grew gray with a cross over them.

Now, in fights like these, it would be enough for a tie but the end was decided by the last person standing.

Either Ichika won this or Mattheus did. Ichika's eyes flamed at Mattheus.

Dissolving Cassidy, Ichika deployed the Yukihira. He was close enough to deploy Reiraku Byakuya. He knew better than to use that now.

The Hunter's rifle was still smoking and the bolt was pulled straight. Aiming at Ichika, Mattheus was ready to go again.

As long there were rules, Mattheus wouldn't add anything.

Ichika went right after Ichika. Pulling the trigger, Ichika avoided the shot by rolling over and flying right at him. Mattheus didn't move, he just pulled the bolt and aimed again. Again, the trigger was pulled and with Ichika just three meters in front of him, he fired.

The bullet was cut clean off the sword. Then Mattheus moved and he raced downstairs. As if he was seated, Mattheus fired at Ichika. Hip firing wasn't a healthy thing with a bolt action rifle but it was an act of desperation. Ichika moved out again as he moved in closer.

The bullet scratched his cheek. Still, the fire in his eyes hadn't died.

Down on the ground, Madoka and Charles dissolved their Infinite Stratos. Exhausted, they fell on the floor. Charles wanted to make his way to the lifts. He had to crawl as he was hurt from the fights and his legs didn't obey the command to stand.

Medics would normally carry them out but with bullets that could cut a human in half, that wasn't done. Madoka knew that they were in danger of staying down.

Normally, they would have halted but that hadn't happened. She knew that she was in danger. Unlike Charles, she could move easily. She stood up and found she was able to run. Without hesitation, she raced over to the French Pilot. In one fluid movement, she had Charles on her shoulder and ran to a lift.

Chifuyu luckily had one eye on the monitors. Before Madoka could push it, the lift opened. Charles didn't even leave her shoulders.

"Why you did that?"

"In love and war, everything is permitted, Char." The pilot blushed.

"And I couldn't leave you on the floor. Not with those two." She saw the fight as Ichika tried to race to Mattheus. In a boost, the Yukihira met the barrel of Chasseur. This fight wasn't over yet.

In that struggle, Mattheus deployed his handgun with the left hand. Over the sword, Mattheus fired the gun. Ichika had enough of it and grabbed him with his left hand. Throwing him over the right shoulder, Mattheus had no clue where he was going. When Ichika threw him away, he deployed Cassidy.

Firing a double-barreled shotgun with one hand, in gangster-style, that was impressive. Mattheus admitted that while he fired his own handgun. Ichika moved out the way for those. They both flew up and watched the other.

Mattheus used his right hand to swing the rifle on his shoulder, aiming the handgun.

Ichika mimicked him. On the shoulder, he had Yukihira while Cassidy was aimed at the Hunter. The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds. The entire arena was as quiet as a mouse.

Even in the control room, where Joel was watching the scene. Yeah, the punk knew this was how it would go.

Mattheus made the first move and dissolved the handgun. Swinging the rifle back, the left hand touched the barrel. He nodded over to Ichika who eyed him and let Cassidy go. Taking the sword in his two hands, Ichika waited on Mattheus tot make a move.

The older man looked aside and gurgled in his mouth. Blood mixed with spit came out and Mattheus whipped his mouth. His attention went right back to Ichika.

The Hunter sighed. A few tense seconds passed. There wasn't much else to do. Ichika smirked at him.

"You gonna come to me? Or do I have to come to you?" Mattheus pulled the trigger and the bullet aimed at Ichika was split by the sword. What Ichika guessed was that Mattheus would pull the bolt and fire again.

The Knight felt the butt of a rifle slamming in his face. That hurt. Now, he looked up to see how Mattheus was in front of his face. Ichika recovered and before the gun could slam his face again, he blocked Mattheus. The sword clashed against the rifle.

A rifle wouldn't be used as a CQB weapon. At least, not modern-day rifles. Made from polymer and plastic, they would break from a sword.

Hence why Chasseur resembled the bolt actions. A large butt could be used and the material could withstand roughhousing.

In a truly absurd fashion, Yukihira clashed with Chasseur. Chifuyu had never seen a fight where a sword was diverted by a rifle's barrel.

Mattheus' fist slammed at Ichika's face who used the sword to ram on the arm. From close, Mattheus fired the bullet but Ichika avoided it by pulling back.

Twirling the rifle, Mattheus pulled the rifle around, the barrel landing in his hand and the bolt was pulled. Mattheus stopped Ichika who clashed on the barrel.

"I think it's time."

"We ended this."

Ichika activated his Reiraku Byakuya and energy filled him. The energy ate away and Ichika slammed Mattheus down towards the ground. The last points were eaten away and Mattheus had lost.

But right before the buzzer could go off, Mattheus aimed from his position. Byakushiki lost the last points and pain entered Ichika's system.

Luckily for him, the notification that Mattheus had lost had gone first so Ichika and Madoka were passed for the next round.

Ichika checked his points. He was done for the count as well. Mattheus landed his own unit where he met with Charles. The pilot sighed.

"Looks like you were right. We lost." The Hunter shrugged on that.

"We were close. Fucking sucks to be this close and lose but it's what it is." Ichika met up with Madoka who sighed as he did. This had nothing to do with skill or training.

It was pure luck they had won. That was it.

"We were lucky, Ichi-nii," Madoka said to Ichika who relaxed and shut down his unit. His body was feeling the effects.

"That we were, Madoka." The twins could use some time off. Ichika met Mattheus and Charles in the locker room. Nothing was said as none of them wanted to. They wanted to take it easy.

Mattheus had gone out of the room as the first person. Placing a hand on Charles' shoulder, he gave a comforting squeeze. She took it back and squeezing his hand.

Mattheus's soft smile fell from his face as he witnessed the next fight that Ichika and Madoka were in.

"Shit." He softly said as he saw that Houki and Laura had won their fight.

Ichika walked out and found his eyes also on the screen. Unlike the other two, he had a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

'Madoka.'

The girl could feel the eagerness in his face.

'Ichi-nii? What's up?'

'Do you know who we will fight?' Madoka could only guess.

'Let me guess. We can fight Bodewig.' The same tone of joy and enjoyment was set in.

'Indeed.' Ichika said as he could barely wait.

'I look forward to that.'

'Same here, sis. Same here.'

Ichika was going to meet up with Madoka now. They could prepare for this fight now. Mattheus and Charles didn't even notice them leaving.

* * *

**And here we end it. The fight of Laura vs the twins will be for the next chapter. **

**It took me longer than I would have guessed but as you all might be notified off, last week, I am at my job, and time for writing or anything else have been cut down by a good part. **

**Still, I am happy with how this ended up. **

**Largest chapter of this fic to date and well, I did enjoy writing those fight scenes. **

**The next chapter might be fun but it can take a good long time. **

**For the next update, Pillar Winged. Good thing it's only plot so that is doable at the end of a long day. **

**When I have fights, I would like to get my energy for that. So that is why this is a weekend update.**

**Saluut.**


	10. Settling a score

**The fight between Laura and the Orimura twins. As requested by the author, I waited until the next post. It was fun to write this all out. I took some time. Things got busy at my end. I have my job again. The same as on this evening when I started on the chapter.**

**It does mean that the stories go slower but that's just how it is.**

**I took the eighteenth of November as some time off to game and other stuff. But this is a continuation. One I look very forward to.**

**One big thank you to **_**Ichigo Oga**_** for looking over the chapter. Guys, check out his story, _Ruler of the Sky_. Some of his work is so similar to mine that it's freaky.**

* * *

**Started on: 18/11/2020**

**Ended on: 24/11/2020**

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_[Telepathic conversation]_

_[Phone call]_

* * *

Ichika and Madoka had been in this arena as before, where Houki and Laura were waiting for the twins.

The youngest noticed that her older brother wasn't that happy or looking forward to fighting Houki. But for her, she also noticed that his bloodlust was also rising. He just glared at Laura while she was grinning at him.

"I am surprised that you didn't run."

The Knight just smirked at the silverette. "I am not going to. I and my little sister got a bone to pick with you." Ichika simply said while he glanced at his little sister.

Sure, either of the twins would be enough to take care of Laura, but Madoka knew how much her brother wanted to fight Laura. She understood how hungry her brother was to set things straight with her.

They had discussed their plan before. Houki would fight using an Uchigane. The twins would come out as winners in this but Ichika didn't want Houki staying around in this fight.

They would take care of Houki now.

"Ready to lose?" Laura sneered at them.

Ichika just activated his other sword so he was dual-wielding. In the right hand, he held his Yukihira and in the other, his High-Frequency blade.

While in the match with Charlotte and Mattheus he needed a ranged option, in this one, he could focus on CQC, which was his preferred style of combat. His sister could take care of the firearms.

"I'll make you eat your words," Ichika said and when the countdown rang, Ichika just raced to her. Laura had expected that. So she activated her AIC. What she didn't expect was for Ichika to race past her flying at Houki.

Houki had her Uchigane sword ready and prepared herself for the impact; however, she hadn't expected Ichika to have this much power in him. Even with a one-handed swing from Ichika, she felt how the Yukihira connected with her sword.

"Sorry Houki, but this is going to be a doozy." He admitted and she could feel that Ichika wasn't happy to fight her.

"Well, don't let me keep you waiting."

Ichika took one sword in each hand. It might be overkill using an extra sword on her but he had to be quick on this. There was no telling what Laura would pull on his sister. So in a perfect match, Ichika raced to her.

The moves he used were unorthodox, his sister really taught him well. She raced at him and he met her halfway. Their struggle was clear. It was a shock at how much Ichika had grown over the years.

On the other side, Laura wanted to go after him, but her sensors told her to get out of the way. Turning her head, she found Madoka aiming at her. The bullets had raced to her and she had a bloodthirsty grin on her face.

If Laura ignored the color palette, she could swear she was fighting Chifuyu, and that really pissed her off.

"You…! Don't get in my way!" Madoka just fired again to get her attention, the bullet skipping past her.

"Don't misunderstand. I am enough to take you out on my own. But Ichi-nii is pissed, and I'd rather have you bear the brunt than myself." Firing several times, Madoka flew around her while Laura tried to keep up.

Her daggers either missed their intended target or were shot out of the way. Madoka just taunted and fired at her. She wasn't speaking out of bravado. Sure, the youngest could take Laura out without that many problems as there wasn't much stopping her.

Except for her brother's wrath.

Looking up, Laura raced after her. With a wry grin, Madoka manifested her own Yukihira. Flying back at her, the two met. Sparks flew from both sides.

"I was of the understanding that it was merely a backup and you can't fight with a sword."

Madoka fought the urge to spit in her face while fury filled her body. She was going to show off a good bit.

"Newsflash! I might not be as strong as Chifuyu-nee, and in sword fight Ichi-nii got me beat. But to keep you busy, I am more than enough." Using a barrage of techniques, Laura felt how good Madoka got.

**Line Break**

_**In the control room**__._

Chifuyu wasn't that surprised that the twins chose that strategy. Their tactic was a thing even she would have used.

"Orimura-sensei. Are you sure your siblings are all right?" Looking at Maya, Chifuyu wanted to answer but found her words cut off by Joel with his eyes still on the computer.

"Sure they are. Look at them. They got this in the bag." Chifuyu looked over her shoulder to the punk. Tabane would really like this boy.

This boy would be one great technician one day. But one could argue Joel had already become a great technician.

"Why do you say that Pearce?"

"Your brother is taking care of Shinonono, mostly to get her out of harm's way. Meanwhile, your sister is keeping Bodewig busy. Given how she is fighting, Madoka can hand her ass on a platter without batting an eye. The difference is immense between the two."

Chifuyu crossed her arms and walked over to him.

"Oh? And why didn't they use that on Dunois and Adjzof?" Joel met her eyes as he took his laptop from his lap.

"When your siblings were fighting those two, they were fighting two partners. Sure, they were cut off but the two could tag out too. But that's not the case here. Shinonono and Bodewig are fighting alone. Plus, compared to them, your siblings are better pilots." Taking back his laptop, Joel put on his headphones.

Pushing the left ear aside, he shrugged. "They're your blood. What you can pull, they can pull." His eyes were focused again on the screen.

Joel wasn't worried about the twins, but even if they won, it wouldn't solve _everything_.

**Line Break**

_**Back in the arena.**_

Houki and Ichika continued to clash. Her sword going against his own. Breaking off, Ichika's speed was awesome. Despite her experience in sword fighting, she realized that Ichika had learned a lot as well. Plus, he had more experience fighting with an Infinite Stratos and unlike her, he was trained to fight with a unit.

They broke off and she raced up. From above, Houki raced at him. Ichika just blocked her with his sword and she couldn't believe how relaxed Ichika was in fighting her.

She finally realized how strong he had become. The gap had grown more between them.

Ichika just parried her attack when an opening presented itself. Ichika used his sword to come from the side.

Houki flew off and Ichika went right after her. Sure, she knew that Ichika was faster than her, but it was mainly a matter of diversion. Yet, Ichika easily caught up to her. The two flew over but Ichika wasn't attacking her that much. Blocking off, the two went at it like mad. Her own swordplay was one thing but she felt how Ichika was.

"Ichika, where did you learn this?" Ichika parried an attack. Houki had seen how Chifuyu carried that action out, but with Ichika, there was less finesse in it.

"Chifuyu-nee. But one thing that I learned is that, I am not her." The following swipe carried a lot of strength in it. She took a hit and was immediately flung down. Like a falcon, Ichika went right after her. Houki blocked him and turned him around.

He had to stop underestimating her.

Pointing his Yukihira at her, Houki replied by using her own sword.

At this point, it was pure head to head battle. Ichika's double swords matched against her lone sword. Ichika already had the upper hand, and Houki could feel how much he wanted to fight Laura. How much of his bloodlust he was hiding when facing her.

Not because of any hate, but because Ichika cared too much for her.

"You aren't going to stop."

"You are going to help Bodewig. Well, I and my sis are going to have a fight with her." Houki backed away from him while she still pointed her sword at him.

"So what are you doing now?" Houki genuinely wanted to know what Ichika had in mind. He was more set on a quick fight.

"Getting you out of here. I don't want you in this arena." Ichika answered and in his eyes, it was clear that he was serious about that.

_[Madoka, you still okay?]_ Ichika sent through his link to his sister.

[_Peachy. Just hurry up with your girlfriend before I take this cyclops out by myself.]_ He didn't even need to look at Madoka to know that she wasn't joking. She had a point, she could take care of Laura alone.

But Madoka wanted her brother to have a part of this. Even if he didn't want to, if Laura was taken out by her alone, it might have caused her to look down on Ichika.

At the end of this match, the twins wanted Laura off of their hands.

Houki could only look at Ichika who used his full speed at her. He used just a little bit of energy and pain entered her system from how Ichika was fighting her. Ichika got more closer to Chifuyu than she ever hoped to admit. She couldn't guess how fast and deadly he really had become. Parrying her with his High-Frequency Blade, she could feel how Yukihira utterly demolished her Shield Points.

Her energy went down like crazy and it wasn't before long until it hit zero and the Uchigane shut down, Absolute Defense activating.

Before she could fall down, Ichika caught her in a bridal carry. Clutching her to his chest, he just flew her to the exit.

"Sorry Houki, but I can't have you here." He was fast enough to just carry her that Houki didn't even get a color.

Not that it mattered much as all eyes were focused on Madoka, who was giving one hell of a laser show. The barrels blasted as Laura was forced to a standstill.

When she was dropped off, he just saluted with his left hand. Flying back out, it was the safest bet.

Madoka had done the same thing the last time.

_[Joel, you copy?]_

_[Loud and clear. Smart choice to get her out. Now, rock on!]_

Ichika smirked inwardly as Laura was too focused on Madoka. Before she had a shot, Ichika just raced from the side. The silverette felt how her defense was broken by Ichika, and She was put between a rock and a hard place.

Or a gun and a sword.

She blocked Ichika with her Energy Daggers but found the bullet hit her. Madoka just saluted with two fingers. A solemn nod was all she got from Ichika.

_[You wanna get close?]_

_[I'll let you have that. I'll make her run for us.]_ Madoka fired again at Laura who was forced to fly away from Ichika's assault. His two swords were aimed at her and despite the speed of her daggers, she could feel how fast Ichika had caught up to her.

One slash from the right, Laura stopped him. A shot rang through and it hit her. Despite the heat of the bullet whizzing by his face, Ichika knew that he had no worry from his sister.

Madoka was a crack shot. She could do this in her sleep. The bullets hit Laura as she covered Ichika.

The only ones that weren't in full horror were Chifuyu and Joel. The punk knew how it would go and Chifuyu knew how her siblings fought. Their link on how their bodies moved wouldn't even be needed. Their blind faith in the other was enough.

Ichika just rocked his body and caught up with Laura. She glared at him despite her body hurting more than Ichika's.

_[Sis. I want two minutes alone.]_

_[Sure thing.]_

At that point, Ichika looked older than he really was.

Laura found his Yukihira hitting her while she was in the sky. From above, Ichika hit her with a salvo on her. Both his swords hit her. Laura coughed out blood as she felt Ichika hitting her full on. Launching up a dagger, Ichika let it capture him.

He just pulled her to him and Laura had no time to aim the rail gun mounted on her shoulder. His sword hit her center mass and crashed her down towards the sandy floor.

But before she could land, she felt bullets diverting her flight path to the wall.

Neither of the twins winced as she was hit there. Madoka joined her brother who had the same expressionless face.

"Going close to her?"

"Same as the golem, Ichi-nii."

Madoka shut down her Star Breaker and deployed Yukihira with black energy coming out of it. Ichika dismissed his High-Frequency Blade. They would hammer their point home hard. For Laura, they would be using the sword of her idol.

The two just shared a look and nodded. Both stood ready with their sword on their shoulder. Laura gritted her teeth and she got up.

"You…! You don't have the right!"

"To have the same weapon as our sister?" The twins spoke with a clear voice. They just looked at Laura with the same face as their sister. "You're right," Madoka admitted.

"We aren't as strong as her. _Yet_." Ichika added.

"Still, we learned one thing." Madoka followed up.

"We don't chase her shadow." Ichika continued.

"We take her example. We learn her skills. But, we take different routes." Madoka said as she eyed the cyclops who got back up.

"I am not Chifuyu-nee and neither is Madoka," Ichika said as he glared at Laura making himself ready.

"There is just one thing you will accept." Madoka joined her brother.

"We are closer to our sister than you'll ever be." Using their full speed, they rushed side-by-side with each other, the darkest black and the purest white mixed beautifully to a lovely grey. Laura turned her head to the two sides.

**Line Break**

Mattheus sat back in the changing room, his eyes were fixated on the twins. His right hand went to his cheek and he could feel the beard coming through.

He wished that he never come to a full fight with the twins. He would never survive that if they played it like this.

**Line Break**

Chifuyu was just shaking her head. The twins weren't the same as her. One day, they would join her at the top. Not by her way, but by their own.

And she never wanted to face them in a real fight. _Never_.

**Line Break**

_**In the arena**_

Laura was fuming. She was furious. Oh, she was so furious at the two!

How dare they claim that they were closer to _her_ instructor!? She couldn't believe this! She stood up against the two, but Ichika and Madoka hit her at full force. Hitting her as she was falling down, defeated by the two. When the two passed her, she was smashed in the air and pain entered her system.

Turning around, Ichika slashed her with his sword. Laura got hit a few times more, but not to a full degree.

Madoka just shot back at her. Ichika wasn't done though. Getting closer to her, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

Madoka angled herself so she could shoot the bullets hitting Ichika. Sure, she could pull it off but that wasn't needed now. The bullets hit Laura while Ichika waited.

_[Get her.]_ Ichika moved when he got that order. Madoka hung back and deployed her sword. Laura could feel how her body was hurt by Ichika who used his sword on her. Forced to a knee, Laura wasn't sure what Ichika was doing.

Waiting clearly, Madoka passed by him and slammed Laura against the wall. The two just stood together their metal fist-bumping the other.

Chifuyu just waited and watched what they would do.

Laura was still on her feet. Ichika just let his sister finish her. Their opponent was still there. Her red eye open.

**Line Break**

'_I cannot lose! Not to them!'_ Her mind began to wander as she looked back at her past.

"_Enhanced DNA test subject, C-0037."_ Born in the army, she was but a young girl when she got her name.

"_Your new designation is Laura Bodewig."_ She had received training and was proving herself to be one of the best. For she was made for nothing other than battles.

There was nothing she couldn't do. Shooting, CQC, piloting all kinds of airplanes. There was nothing she couldn't do except for one thing.

The Infinite Stratos.

It rendered her and the other soldiers useless. Sure, she could pilot it. She had even an optimization in the form of Nanomachines in her eye. Yet, her body refused to accept those changes. A failure was the only thing she could ever be.

But she was saved by Chifuyu. When the Brunhilde passed by in her life, she knew that she was saved.

Despite all things, she again became the strongest one in her unit.

But yet, she couldn't understand why Chifuyu was so focused on her twins. She had told Laura about them. She saw the look on her face. It wasn't supposed to be like that. She was strong, dignified, and distinguished. Not like this. Not this kind.

Laura would never accept those twins. She wanted them out of the life of her instructor.

'_I want power.'_ She said in her mind and her voice spoke to her. A male one.

_[So you want power?]_ It asked her as she dug in herself.

'_Give me the power. Make me the absolute strongest!'_ From that eye, the VTS set in.

**Line Break**

The twins heard the screaming and lightning filled the arena. She began to change. Her screams echoed all over the arena, yet the lightning didn't stop.

The twins just couldn't do anything with that and the Schwarzer Regen began to change, a black bob taking her over.

"Oh my God…" Ichika softly muttered in horror. Madoka couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The audience just looked at the scene in the horror of the show in the arena.

Luckily, some kept a cool head. Chifuyu ordered around. "Security Level D! Pearce!" Joel wasn't even remarking on her. His hands worked over the computer. It wasn't just any threat.

"Oh fucking great! Do you know what's going on? Fucking VTS! Valkyrie Trace System. Just great!" Joel muttered while Chifuyu let him work.

"Madoka! Ichika! Look out what you are going to do!" The voice was laced with the worry that she felt for them.

Then it began to take form. The lightning went on and the siren went off.

"This is an emergency situation! All matches are canceled! Level D Threat!" The arena got sealed off.

"All students and guests, evacuate at once!"

It was a good thing that the horror show was sealed away. Chifuyu couldn't ask for the twins. That wouldn't work. She knew that she had to rely on Joel.

"Guys! Whatever is going on, you gotta take that out! But you can see what is going on right?" The two were quiet but he heard their voice over the coms.

"Yukihira."

"Ten points to you, Madoka. That VTS transformed Bodewig into this horror that resembles your sister. Do the world and yourselves a favor, and take her out." Madoka and Ichika shared a look. They knew what they had to do.

Both were really pissed at this monstrosity that was taking the form of Chifuyu and they couldn't let that stand.

"You got enough energy left?" The male Orimura asked while he let the energy run out.

"More than enough." The youngest answered. Both their energies and fury filled the arena.

"Side by side." Ichika's white energy mixed with Madoka's black one. A beautiful scene was created over them, but it not what it was meant to be.

"Side by side." The machine couldn't pick one now but found the glare of the two terrifying. Their hair covering their eyes.

_[I can only recommend that strategy.]_ Joel's voice piped in through the intercom. The punk knew Mattheus would approve of that.

Speaking of the Hunter…

Mattheus wasn't worried about the two. They could do some serious damage. So when both were ready, the twins just flew side-by-side to each other. The monster that was Laura couldn't decide what it should attack first.

Normally it would attack one of them but now, both of their threat levels were too high to attack. The teachers didn't go in their way as they realized that the twins were enough for this. They passed from one to the other.

**Line Break**

In the controls, Houki couldn't look at the scene but she heard how the machines whirred. When she faced Ichika, she thought that he was fighting to his fullest. Yet, now, with his sister, it became clear how far Ichika had grown. How strong Ichika and Madoka had become.

There wasn't a scratch on them.

She felt the gap between her and the twins grow and something had to be done about that.

**Line Break**

When the machine found the twins, two sharp strikes landed on it.

Ichika and Madoka stood next to each other while the dark glob fell apart. Dissolving their machines, both caught the girl and her eyes stayed open for a bit.

Then the two heard something. In their subconsciousness, a third addition was found. They heard Laura and the answers she wanted.

_[Why are you two so strong?]_ The voice of Laura was heard while the two held their breath.

Ichika was the first to answer that question. It was an honest one.

_[We are strong, maybe so. You know why? Because we no longer want to be weak.]_

Madoka stood by her brother.

_[We no longer want to rely on our sister. We are strong because we want to be able to protect ourselves.]_

Ichika nodded.

_[And others. We want to protect others too.] _

Then the world faded to black.

When Laura opened her eyes again, she was lying in the infirmary.

"What did I-?" Her eyes turned to the person next to her and she knew exactly who it was. "What happened?"

Chifuyu sighed as she eyed her student. It was a good way for how all things ended. It could have gone down so much worse.

"This is a sensitive matter as well as classified information. You know of the VTS, right?"

"The Valkyrie Trace System?"

"Yes." Chifuyu took a breath as she continued her talk. "With the IS pact, the use, manufacturers, research, and all other works relating to the system are forbidden. We have no clue what your IS was outfitted with. Currently, we got our head tech guy looking into it. We did figure out already what it does. Mental state accumulated damage and above all, the pilots will." Chifuyu paused for a bit.

"Or to be more precise, the pilot's wish." She eyed Laura. The twins drove their point home. Now, it was her turn. "It was set to activate when all those factors came together."

Laura's hands clutched her blanket. She was ashamed of that. "So it's because I wished for it."

Chifuyu continued on her.

"Laura Bodewig?"

"Yes?" The head was turned to her. She would listen to the question of her instructor.

"Who are you?" Chifuyu asked and the silverette remained quiet.

"I'm..." those were the only words spoken.

The silence was there and Chifuyu continued. "If you are no one, that's perfect. You are Laura Bodewig from now on. It's who you are and who you will be. You can't be me, Laura. There is another thing I would like to tell you."

Chifuyu knew Laura well enough that this wouldn't leak out.

"Laura. Do you know why I ended up in Germany?" The girl shook her head. She never wondered about that. "I got there because I owned Germany a debt. I had to train you guys there. And you know how they got that debt on me? Because they gave me the locations of my twins when they got kidnapped." Laura's eye bulged open and she looked at her.

"I am going even further. I forfeited the Mondo Grosso Championship. To save them." The smirk on Chifuyu's face took Laura by surprise as she heard the woman talk.

"You did all that. For them?" Laura asked. Even lying down, she could feel how the earth was seizing her up.

"Yes. I saved them. Like they saved you by the way. Do you want to know why I did all those things? It's because I love them. We didn't have parents. I raised them." Laura could look at Chifuyu who stretched her long body.

Laura looked at her while Chifuyu smiled and leant her head back.

"I will tell you this as many times I need to tell you, Bodewig. I love Ichika and Madoka. I don't give a rat's ass about my accomplishments. I stopped everything to save them. Do you understand? Nothing means more to me than my twins." Laura waited a bit and gulped.

"Instructor. I don't understand it. You threw it all away for them. Isn't that folly?"

Chifuyu smirked again and tilted her head back.

"I guess so yeah. But for me, my twins are everything. For me, there is nothing more important than them. Laura, I am strong because of them. Because I love what I stand for." With that, Chifuyu stood up and left Laura alone to ponder on the words.

_**Meanwhile in the cafeteria **_

Madoka and Ichika were busy eating their bowls of ramen. Everyone avoided them like the plague as the twins showed how strong the two were. Beside them, Mattheus had himself a pizza sharing it with Joel.

"What a disaster." Joel softly said while Mattheus continued on the food.

"Indeed it was. Don't you have to look at it further?" Ichika asked while he continued eating the ramen. Joel gave a sardonic smirk as he got himself another slice.

"I'm running some diagnostics. I got some time to fill my tank." Checking his watch, Joel realized that the time had gone over. Giving Mattheus a handshake and a hug, the boy left while stealing another slice. Mattheus shook his head while he continued eating the rest.

"How can you put all that away?" Ichika asked with a grin while Mattheus just sat back.

"I need food in my belly. Still, I am happier that you finished the whole thing instead without me stepping in. Whatever it was, it was horrifying." Madoka smirked at him while she finished her bowl.

"Were you afraid?"

"Only fools and children aren't afraid. Being afraid isn't abnormal. It's what keeps you alive. Either way, there is a person for you two." The twins turned to Houki and both knew what it was about.

"Matt, you mind moving?" The guy looked down on his slice. The only one before he had to go.

"Sure. I want to finish this. Am I allowed that?" Madoka nodded while Mattheus continued to eat. After that, he left and his seat was open. The twins locked eyes with Houki.

_[You wanna be alone?]_ Madoka asked her brother and if it was needed, she could leave.

Ichika wanted something else. _[I want you here for this.]_

Houki sat down keeping her eyes on the two while they continued eating their food.

"You got something to say?" Madoka got the conversation going.

"Ichika, Madoka. Where did you two learn this?" Houki's voice was quiet and meek. Quite the contradiction of the normal proud young warrior.

"Where do you think?" Ichika scoffed. "We had an entire year in your sister's lab. One. Entire. Year."

"We came out that lab completely crazy trained. Nowhere near our big sister but close." Madoka locked eyes with her oldest friend.

"You really had to do that, didn't you?" Ichika was next as he looked at Houki. Sure, there were mixed feelings about this but he wasn't going to let Houki walk all over him.

"Do what?" Houki unsurely asked.

"Cut out Tabane-san your life. It isn't fun to see her like that. Crying and hurt." Ichika replied.

Houki's flames came to life. "Do you have any idea what my life became due to her?"

"Do you have any idea how much you are hurting Taba-nee with your actions?" Madoka shot back.

Houki's flame was cooled by her ice. She piped down immediately.

"What's done is done. You can't change that. I can imagine it wasn't easy for you." Ichika admitted. He leant back and looked up to the ceiling. "But that's life. For the two of us, life wasn't a cakewalk either. We had our own problems. Our own solutions to make. The point is that we don't care about the past. The future is what you gotta look to."

"What do you propose?" Houki asked while the two sat back.

"Give your sister a call. I doubt that Tabane will be hateful towards you. Having that anger aimed at your sister isn't good for you." Ichika put a hand on her shoulder and Madoka took a seat next to her.

"Believe me, Houki. We have cursed our sister more than once. But we love our sister. Besides, if you want to catch up to us, you'll have to figure out a way for that." Houki nodded and she left with a resolved smile. The twins welcomed that with a grin.

"It's a start."

"Orimura-kun. There is some news. The bath for the boys has finally been made." Maya came up to the twins and with that, Ichika was out.

The Knight had been waiting a while for that. Sitting back, the door opened, and in walked, Mattheus. Buck naked.

"Evening." Ichika leant his head back. He gulped when he saw Mattheus walking in. The Flemish man was larger than Ichika and he had more defined muscles.

"You taking a bath too?" The Hunter sat down some bits away. Close enough for a civilized conversation but far enough to avoid any actions on him. He groaned as his body submerged in the hot water.

"I was going to my bed but Yamada-sensei told me about this. I thought that right before bed, nothing is better than a hot bath." Mattheus's head turned to Ichika who looked back at him.

"Gotta admit. That was a showdown there. What a fight that was."

Their eyes locked to each other. Sure, Mattheus was closer to his sister but Ichika could get closer to him.

"You really think that it was okay?" Ichika's tone was as calm as the water.

"I wasn't worried. A little bit yeah but not much. I know your sis. I know you now a bit more." Mattheus had a grin on his face.

"You do?"

"That fight we had? It was a rough one. Either way, when you did the same thing you did on Bodewig, you two rocked that place. Put you two against anyone and no one makes it out alive."

Ichika looked down at his fist. "I owe my sisters a lot." Mattheus could only nod on that.

"You trust Madoka with your life. Same as I and Joel do. We got so much trust in them. You don't have to worry about it too much. You gotta protect your sis, your sis gotta protect you. It's the way things go."

"Isn't the man supposed to protect the woman?"

Mattheus scoffed at the words. "That's right for us to say. I hate to beat the dead horse but you and I are the first males in a full women world. That idea of yours? It's not exactly healthy. Besides, it's the duty of the elders to look after the young. Your older sister is the one who should protect you."

Ichika glared back at him. "You can't say that."

"Isn't that how things have always been?"

The Knight pipped down and Mattheus gave a softer smile.

"Your sis has protected you. Okay, you can look after her now. But when you bite off more than you can chew, calling her is the best idea." Mattheus stretched out and he felt that his body needed some rest.

"I'll see you later." And with that, he was out of the baths. He only needed to get to his room. His bed waited for him. He was tired, so he wouldn't wait for Joel.

In the bath, Ichika leaned his head back. It looked like Mattheus kept a few secrets.

"Sorry for disturbing you." His head turned around to see Charlotte Dunois walking in. Ichika choked on his spit when he saw the woman walking in.

"Don't look at me Ichika, you perv!" The boy raised an eyebrow. Madoka wasn't lying. How did she hide those? She was struggling to get the towel to cover her naked body. Her hair was also undone. The boy could only gulp.

"That's rich coming from you. Char, why are you coming in the bath now?" She joined in the bath and let the towel go. She sat in the warm water while Ichika had his back turned.

"You don't want to bathe with me?" Was she teasing him? Was she? Ichika hoped that the year that he had been around Tabane had beaten that out of him. It was one thing when Madoka sent the visions of naked girls experimenting on each other and another thing where a naked girl sat next to you.

"That is not the question. Why are you in here now?"

The girl turned around acting like a cat. "I thought that I should take a bath as well. If I am a bother, I'll get out". Ichika just sighed and turned around.

"You're not. Just don't look this way." Ichika sat back down. He could feel her back colliding with his.

"I have something I want to talk about. It's important so I want you to listen." Charlotte was serious and Ichika could guess what it would be. Yet, he would let the lady talk.

"You're going to stay at the school?" Ichika asked her first for good measure.

"I am. I am going to stay. You and your sister showed me how strong you two are. I want to be like that. Strong enough to carry me."

For Ichika, he had a tune in his head. For some reason, it resonated with Charlotte. "You want to stay because of us?"

"You helped with my partner." She reached for his hand and Ichika tried his hardest not to send a message to his sister.

"I see. Are you going as a girl or as a boy?" The Knight wasn't sure what he would prefer.

Either would work for him. Charlotte relaxed as she pulled herself closer to him.

"I am going as a girl. You and Madoka, I like you two. Thanks for that." Ichika nodded and she let herself enjoy.

Meanwhile, Madoka wanted to interrupt but she understood that Charlotte was bringing up the courage.

She did make the mental note to talk to their big sister. At this point, Chifuyu had no time for either of them.

**Line Break**

The teacher was sitting in a lab. And they weren't lying. Their biggest tech guy was looking it over.

"The Valkyrie Trace System. I was hoping that it was deleted out of this planet years ago." Chifuyu and Maya turned to Joel who had been working on the unit. Chifuyu admitted that he looked too old for the age that he really had.

"Pearce, you know what the Valkyrie Trace System is?" The punk nodded as he went to the computer. He showed off his handiwork. Chifuyu found that he carried a lot with him.

"Yeah, you gotta admit. The bastards who cooked up this recipe got some sense of fucked up humor." Chifuyu raised an eyebrow at the mouth of Joel.

She had grown used to his mouth. She was more interested in how Joel told her. His tone was devoid of his usual sense of humor.

"Oh?" She just asked and most would fear for their lives.

Joel just showed her on his laptop. "Yep. Orimura-sensei. Do you know who was one of the most famous Valkyries were in Norse folklore? I will give you a hint. You share the same name."

Chifuyu Orimura was a sharp and smart woman.

"Brunhilde."

"Was it any surprise that Bodewig took your form?" Chifuyu just sighed as she heard the punk continue to explain.

"Whoever did this to her, they wiped the data. Nothing I can find back or leads on them. Now, if you'll excuse me. It's way past my bedtime. And I need my sleep." Without even waiting for an answer, Joel walked out.

Chifuyu checked her clock.

It was past two am and in a few hours, she would be up as well. Following the boy's example, she was out. Sleep was something that even she needed.

Chifuyu walked through the silent academy. It was incredible when all of the girls were asleep. She hummed a song in a quiet tone and eventually, ended up in her room. Undressing, she took off the black shirt and her white undershirt.

It revealed a creamy chest and a lot of skin. She had a good choice in her underwear. She changed into a simple nightgown. It was white and she laid her head back. Without a lover, she wanted some warmth around her.

But now, it was too inappropriate to get her little brother and sister out of bed.

Still too stressed out from the night, she decided to pull out the tablet and put on a video. Mattheus had recommended that. And damn, that hypnosis video of his work like a charm.

**Line Break**

_**In an undisclosed location**_

"Well, that didn't work out." A man sat back while he watched the scenes unfold. Squall stood behind him, her boobs pressed on his back. Not that he was affected. Taking up the smoke, she could tell that he had gone through two packets today.

"I take that your little VTS didn't work."

He shrugged while in some regard, he admired the twins. "Indeed, it didn't. Not that it's that surprising." Both ignored the sounds that the tied up crazies made.

Squall emphasized her boobs while crossing her arms.

"Not that it's abnormal." She admitted. It wasn't a huge loss and both could agree it was pretty fucked up. "Given how it went down with the twins." Squall admired the handiwork of the twins.

"They can't find it back. It was in her unit. I just activated it." Again, the man lit a cigarette. He looked up and met Squall's eyes.

"We underestimated them. We shouldn't do that. Lesson learned." Squall shined at the man who agreed on that. He shut off his computer. It was late enough and he could use some rest.

"Something you want from me?" He asked. Pushing his back in his seat, Squall smiled at him.

"Yes. I think I need some. And you'll help me, Aiden." The man leaned his head back. Sure, this could work for him.

**Line Break**

_**The next morning**_

Maya stood ready with their "newest" member of the class. Mattheus covered Joel's mouth who was ready to shout that he knew he was right.

"I'll introduce a transfer student to all of you today." Her eyes and those of everyone turned to Charlotte who walked in. Ichika sent a bit of thank you to his little sister that called their big sister in.

"I'm Charlotte Dunois. Nice to meet all of you again." Unlike last time, she was wearing a skirt. Ichika could only wonder how the school allowed that to pass. The girl caught up with it while Madoka sent a message to her bestie. The Hunter nodded to it and he just turned up his headset.

"It seems that Dunois-kun was actually Dunois-san," Maya said while Ichika shared a look with his big sister. Chifuyu just sighed at him.

"Huh?" Houki just uttered while Joel wrestled himself from Mattheus's hands.

"So Dunois-kun is a girl." The girls began to chat while Madoka was waiting for a disaster.

"I knew that something was strange."

"He wasn't a cute boy but a cute girl."

"Orimura-kun, Orimura-san! You two are her roommates so you couldn't have known!" Both did not speak up from that.

"Wait! The boys used the big yesterday, right?"

"I did not see her in the bath! I was there with Ichika but I haven't seen her in the bath!" Mattheus shouted while Ichika turned a glare to him.

"Wait? Madoka-san, did you know?" Madoka wanted to open her mouth but found the wall getting destroyed.

'_Oh shit.'_ Both thought while Rin ran through the wall IS on.

"Ichikaaaa!"

"Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me!" Ichika wanted to manifest his own unit but before he could, the attack for the two was stopped. Laura stood in their way. The German had stopped the attack. While the twins were grateful Chifuyu was hitting Rin over the head.

"Thanks, we owe you one!" Madoka shouted and Laura grabbed the shirt of Madoka. She pressed her lips on the girl who began to blush like mad. Everyone's jaws dropped open. The poor girl turned five shades of red while Mattheus covered the eyes of Joel. The boy didn't even try to pry his hands away.

"You are my bride. It's a decided matter. I will not accept objections." Ichika wasn't sure what he had to say on that but Madoka was recovering fast.

Chifuyu couldn't believe it. Was this what she had to expect from this?

"I do not swing that way!" and chaos ensued from that point. Meanwhile, Ichika shared a look with his big sister.

Chifuyu's voice shouted at Laura. "Bodewig. That's enough." The silverette shut down her Infinite Stratos and made her way over to Ichika. Madoka was just boring her eyes on the ground.

"I feel violated. My first kiss." Ichika stepped out of the way. "Forget it." Deploying the blade, he kept Laura at bay.

"I got someone else in my heart." He could shoot himself in the head when he said that as the class erupted in shock.

"Who!?"

"Who is the one for our prince!?"

"Ichika-kun, please pick me!" A smirk followed on his lips while Ichika just put his fingers on his lips.

"That's a secret."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow while Mattheus had pulled out his headset.

"It's the same old theme, since 1916." The Hunter stood up while he crossed his arms.

"Can we stop this stupid show?"

**Line Break**

_**Later**_

Chifuyu had been ringing her phone. She didn't have to worry that she had to wait along. The tune set over and Tabane's voice was heard.

The Brunhilde was already exhausted.

_[Chi-chan~! I'm sooooo happy that you called me~!]_

"Shut it. You know why I called."

_[Oh, yes~! The Valkyrie Trace System. Gotta say, unbelievable that it showed up.]_ The scientist laid her head back. Houki was one regret she had.

The VTS left bigger wounds on her.

"The same was said by our tech guy. I trust you got nothing to do with that?"

_[Do you really think I would allow such a thing? That abomination is an insult to you! I saw what Ikkun and Madocchi did on that. Impressive!] _

"We trained them well. Either way, Pearce said that he has been running tracks over it. He said he got nothing on the ones who put that in Bodewig." It remained quiet for a few tense seconds.

"Tabane?"

_[Chi-chan. Did you say Pearce?]_ It was like the woman was gasping for air.

"Yes, I did. Is something wrong?"

_[No. I'll talk to you later.]_ Tabane closed the call and Chifuyu just stared at the screen. It was rare that Tabane acted like that. She thought on Joel. It looked like he had a link with Tabane. Maybe.

The scientist was quiet back in her pod. Tears slowly went down her face. Clutching her phone between her hands, it shook vividly. She hoped, prayed that she might take a chance right. She wouldn't look into it.

The beach was where she would get her answers.

* * *

**And here we end it.**

**It was one ride for me and well, I took some time to get it all done. I was busy with work as I mentioned before. Weekends also got raids with them as writing isn't my only hobby. **

**Yet, I am happy with the results. I thank you all for the patience. The next chapter will take some good time. **

**9/10 it'll be next year for the update. I do hope that it'll be before the anniversary of this fic. See you all in 2021.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know in the reviews.**

**Saluut.**


End file.
